HARRY POTTER AND THE POWER HE KNOWS NOT
by C.M.J. Johnson
Summary: first attempt at a fic. spanning sixth year. ships include H/Hr. M for later content After a long hiatus I have started writing this fic again, please check it out
1. A Daily Prophet Exclusive

_i dont own the potterverse and i am not makeing any money from this fic... Enjoy_

**A DAILY PROPHET EXCLUSIVE**

_**CONSEQUENSES: A DAILY PROPHET EXCLUSIVE.  
**__By Rita Skeeter._

_It has been four weeks since the Department of Mysteries fiasco where five underage witches and wizards all from Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, infiltrated the Ministry and managed to break into its most secure and secretive department._

_Five Hogwarts students led by "_**The Boy Who Lived**_" Harry Potter stormed the Ministry in the dead of night with the intentions of discovering the details of a prophecy which names the muggle raised orphan of Lily and James Potter to stop the Dark Lord._

_Upon entering the Ministry and locating the Hall of Prophecy the teenage insurgents were ambushed by a gang of Death Eaters led by Lucius Malfoy and recent Azkaban escapee Bellatrix Lestrange. The teens heroically mounted a skilled defence and managed to hold out until reinforcements of Ministry Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks, former Auror Alastor '_Mad-Eye'_ Moody but also contained the notorious mass murderer Sirius Black, Potter's Godfather._

_The heroic efforts of Potter and his team assisted the adults in holding the Death Eaters at bay while Ministry personnel mounted an attack resulting in the arrest of several of the Death Eaters including prominent member of the British wizarding society Lucius Malfoy. Unfortunately Lestrange escaped capture after killing Black, Harry Potter attempted to pursue her and the two duelled in the atrium for several minutes before this reporter witnessed Potter subject his quarry to the Cruciatus curse. There has been no word yet on whether Potter will face a criminal investigation._

_As if things could not get any worse He Who Must Not Be Named arrived at the Ministry and began taunting Potter, luckily Albus Dumbledore, recently re-instated Headmaster of Hogwarts, arrived in time to save Potter and duel with the Dark Lord._

_He Who Must Not Be Named fled with Lestrange just as a team of elite Ministry Hit Wizards arrived on scene led by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge_

_Albus Dumbledore has also been re-instated as the Wizengamots _Supreme Mugwump_ and has insisted that the trial of Malfoy and his alleged Death Eaters should be open to the public and in a surprise move asked that the Magical Law Enforcement department re-open The Black Murder enquiry with some new evidence that must be considered._

_Minister for Magic has recently come under pressure to resign in the wake of He Who Must Not Be Named return. Despite Dumbeldore's advice over a year ago Fudge ignored the Dark Lords return to power._

"I will not resign. I still have one final year on my term of office and I fully intend to see it out_" Fudge said in a statement issued earlier this week._

_Harry Potter has returned to his muggle relatives for the summer, his wand has been confiscated by the Ministry and is subject to house arrest while his friends, Ron Weasly, son of Ministry employee Auther Weasly, and muggle born Herminie Granger recover from the injuries received at the Ministry_

**AN: This is my first attempt at a fic. I'm picking up the story after the events of the Department of Misterys, and this fic will take place over the sixth year at Hogwarts and is a HHr ship. Thanks to my Beta MyAngel. hope you enjooyd the chapter, if you did leave a review, if you didnt, review any way but be gentle with me**_  
_


	2. CONSEQUENCES

**i dont own the potterverse and i am not makeing any money from this fic... Enjoy**

_CONSEQUENCES_

The last session of the Wizengamot for the day was about to begin. Albus Dumbledore surveyed the room not surprised to see an almost complete council, only three of the hereditary seats remained unfilled. The Blacks, The Longbottoms and The Potters. Noticing the time he banged his muggle gavel down on the desk and brought the session to order.

"As Supreme Mugwump I call this session of the Wizengamot to order. It is time for this evening's agenda to be set. Is there any among you who wish to add a topic of discussion to our timetabled debates?"

"Hem Hem" Dolores Umbridge rose from the Ministry assigned seats.

"The floor is yours Madam Undersecretary."

"Thank you Supreme Mugwump." Umbridge began. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, the Ministry of Magic request permission to launch a full scale enquiry into the events of the night He Who Must Not Be Named came to the Ministry, in particular reference to the five school children conducting an illegal raid on the Ministry. We also request permission to bring formal charges against Harry Potter, Ronald & Ginerva Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and finally Hermione Granger."

There was a Chorus of boos and jeers from the stands.

"Order" Dumbledore called slamming down his gavel. "Does anybody wish to oppose or amend this motion?"

A tall blonde wizard stood up.

"Speak Professor Clark." Dumbledore called, Clark stepped up beside Dolores Umbridge and looked into her eyes.

"While I agree that an investigation is necessary, however I firmly believe that charges should not be brought against these children until the conclusion of said investigation. Furthermore I would like to further amend the motion by suggestion that this council should accept the burden of responsibility and carry out the investigation without official Ministry input." There was a Chorus of cheers as Professor Clark took his seat once again.

"I Call for a Vote!" Dumbledore called. "All in favour of Senior Undersecretary's motion of a Ministry ran investigation of the events of the Department of Mysteries raise your wands." Under a quarter of those assembled raised their wands.

"All in favour of the Wizengamot independent investigation raise your wants." The remaining wands rose to the air and Dumbledore passed Professor Clark's motion. "Volunteers please announce your intent no later than August 2nd by owl. The committee will receive the highest security clearance afforded to this office and the Wizengamot instructs Madam Undersecretary Umbridge instruct all department heads to co-operate with the investigators."

Dumbledore banged his beloved gavel on the desk once more to call for order.

"Next I have an issue of the utmost importance and delicacy. I have in my possession a letter addressed to the Wizengamot passed to me by the Royal Wizard on behalf of her Royal Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second. It reads:_  
My Esteemed council of the Wizengamot, as Queen I must look out for all of my people be they like my father are magical, or like myself and muggles. I very rarely enter into the arena of politics, be it in either magical or muggle worlds. However I believe that my magical government has let its people down by denying the return of the Dark Lord, as well as smearing any one speaking of his retun and by doing so has once again submerged our land into dark and dangerous times. I therefore exert my right under the conditions of The Anglo-MugWiz treaty of 1066 to demand a change in magical government and call for a vote of no confidence in one Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.  
Yours With Deepest affection and regards.  
HRM Queen Elizabeth II Defender of the faith etc..."_

The Wizengamot broke down into loud arguing as Dumbledore tried in vain to maintain order.

* * *

In Little Whinging, Surrey, Harry Potter dragged his potions knife across his wrists opening the veins and bleeding on the carpet.

AN: thank you for the response i Have had to this story. So meany of you have put my story on their alert lists. Thanks to DarkDragon, Badkidoh (love your pen name BTW) and DBZ Fan for your reviews. Nightwing27, i didnt understand your review but thank you for it any way. Thank you to my Beta Angel for fixing my multitude of errors. once again i apologise if any errors made it through the net. Thakns for reading my story, hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll update the story soon. I have chapters 3 & 4 fully typed and awaiting Beta and chapter 5 written and awaiting typing since i enjoy writeing the old fashond way, with Parchment and Quill. Plese leave me a review


	3. Order in Action

**AN: THIS IS A SERIS OF EVENTS SPARKED BY THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER AND SPANS JUST OVER AN HOUR. MOST OF THESE EVENTS ARE HAPPENING AT THE SAME TIME.**

_Order in Action_

Harry Potter sat on the edge of his bed watching the blood flow from the deep gashes on both of his wrists. He began to feel dizzy as he felt his very life force seeping out of him. He slumped sideways and fell onto the floor banging his head.

"Now Hedwig" he whispered. "Hermione will look after you from now on." He started sobbing as he said goodbye to his first true friend. Hedwig gave Harry a long look of sorrow and regret, hooted a soft goodbye and picked up the envelope leant against her perch. With a final look back, Hedwig took off into the night. "Goodbye my friend." Harry sobbed trying to maintain consciousness.

Moments later Harry began to feel cold all over despite the warm evening as the blood flowed out of him forming a puddle on the floor beside his head. "I'm coming Mum" he said as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Tonks stood leaning against a lamp post across the road from Number 4 Privet Drive, watching Harry's window. She hated third watch, it was so dull. She was being paid to watch Harry sleep.

Hedwig, Harrys owl flew out the window, Tonks watched the bird fly out of site. '_Finally'_ she thought. That was the first owl Harry had sent in four weeks.

There was a brilliant flash of light and Harry's bedroom glowed with a golden light nearly blinding Tonks.

"Shit" she yelled in shock. She knew that Dumbledore needed to be informed, but he was in a closed meeting with the Minister and her Patronus couldn't reach him.

"You'd better know what to do Remus" she said to herself as she raised her wand. "Expecto Patronum" a sliver wolf appeared from her wand. "**Remus Harry is in danger. Dumbledore incommunicado. Please advise.**" She said in an authoritive voice to the corporeal patronus. "Find Remus Lupin!" she ordered. The wolf turned and sped away.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sat at the Headmaster's desk sorting through her house exam results. She was also doing her shift of Potter Watching. Dumbledore had magical items tuned to the boy's aura, magical reserves, vital signs and even the boy's life force. The door to the Headmaster's study swung open and Severus Snape entered the room.

"Good evening Minerva." He said. "Has there been any change in the boy's condition?"

"Not tonight Severus. It's all quiet."

Suddenly one of Dumbledore's machines began bellowing red thick smoke.

"What on earth?" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Potter!" Snape snarled. "We must contact the Headmaster immediately!"

"Fawkes" McGonagall almost snapped at the phoenix. "Can you get Albus?" Fawkes chirped and took flight circling the room before disappearing in an explosion of light and flame.

"Severus. Go collect any healing and medical potions you feel you may need, then kindly alert Poppy to the situation and instruct her to make any necessary arrangements in the event Mr Potter will be brought here. Meanwhile I will contact Headquarters and apprise them on the situation."

Snape nodded curtly and turned, his robes swirling around him and made his way to the dungeons. McGonagall strode to the fire throwing floo powder onto the flames.

"Number 10 Grimmauld Place."

* * *

Remus Lupin sat in his customary seat in the drawing room, his favourite record playing and enjoying a pint of wizarding ale. He was recovering from his monthly transformation and looking forward to eating with Tonks for the first time in days later that evening.

Remus was lost in his own thoughts when a sliver wolf burst through the wall. Seeing Remus the Patronus pounced towards him, Tonks' frantic voice coming from the Patronus's open mouth. "_Remus Harry is in danger. Dumbledore incommunicado. Please advise_." The Patronus faded away.

"Fuck!" exclaimed Remus sprinting down the stairs to the kitchen where Mad-Eye was on Headquarters Watch.

"Alastor, Harry is in trouble. I'm going there now, get Arthur, Bill and Kingsley and follow as soon as you can!" Remus ordered turning on the spot and dissaparating away.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sat in front of the Minister for Magic, across a vast desk Fudge read the Queen's letter. "I will not resign. I will not!" Fudge raged.

"Cornelius, whether you resign or not the result will still be the same," Dumbeldore explained. "On the first of August the Queen will herself come here to the Ministry and she will ether officiate the election of a new minister or she will force a vote of no confidence against you in the Wizengamot and you will be dismissed." He spoke slowly as if he was talking to a child of five.

Fudge began to bluster with anger but Dumbledore waved him into silence and stared straight ahead as if in a trance. Fawkes appeared above the Minister's desk and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder and chirped and the old man's face paled. "I must take my leave of you Minister, urgent Hogwarts business." Dumbledore stood up as Fawkes took off and circled him. "Think about what I have said Cornelius, step aside with dignity." Dumbledore took Fawkes outstretched talon and Cornelius Fudge watched on in annoyance as Dumbledore flamed away.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat in a leather backed chair reading her favourite book. Her leg was propped up on a foot stool and still wrapped in plaster, a memento left over from that fateful night at the Ministry. She skimmed the pages of the book, the words not even registering. She was thinking of Harry Potter, she knew that she loved him, but could never figure out a way to tell him and find out his feelings towards her. If she just knew one way or the other how Harry felt she could decide the best way to broach the subject.

Harry's owl swooped in through the open window, dropped an envelope on her lap and landed on her leg. "Don't think your amusing any one." Hermione warned. She looked at the envelope and saw the red figure print and the tiny drops of dried blood. Fearing the worst Hermione opened the envelope and unfolded the first letter from Harry since their return from Hogwarts.

_Dearest Hermione._

_I am so sorry that it's you I've written this to, but if you have this then I have taken my own life. It was supposed to be Voldemort and me in the end, and let's face it Hermione, I won't keep getting lucky when I face him. I've decided that I'm not going to let Voldermort torture me, I want to die on my own terms. I'm just so tired of fighting, Hermione, sick of the death that follows me, haunts me. Don't be sad for me Hermione, I'm finally going to be with my family, be at peace. My only regret is that I have never found the strength or courage to tell you how I feel about you, and now I never will._

_I love you Hermione._

_Harry._

Tears began to hell up in Herminie's eyes as she got to her feet startling Hedwig who landed on a mirror. "The will NOT happen Hedwig!" she whispered and limped from the room and snuck down the stairs. She rummaged through her dads coat pockets to find his car keys, she slipped out the door and with a last look back, closed it. She found her father's vintage Jaguar on the street, she climbed in and started the ignition.

She took a moment to set her destination on the sat nav system and pulled away silently thanking her father for taking her out in his car.

_**AN: a huge thank you to every one who has read, added me to their alert lists. im apparently some of you people out their in fan fiction lands faverit auther. good times!  
Thank you to Dark Dragen, Badkidoh & Hhrforeverhhr for your reviews. Hhr, im not gonna tell you what kind of dumbeldore we will be seeing in this fic, but i do take your comments on the short chapters on bored and just for you hear is a whopping 1,424 words and belive me the chapters are just getting bigger and bigger. thanks as ever to my beta the beautiful Angel, plese read and review**_


	4. Inches from Death

_**I own the poor hole filled plot, but not the potterverse as a whole**_

**_Inches from Death_**

Hermione silently cast a disillusionment charm on the car after she filled it with petrol. She remembered thinking that her father was being silly when he insisted on teaching his daughter to drive under the legal age, he seemed to be excited by the illegality of it. She got back into the car and pulled out onto the motorway, still over an hour away from Surrey. 'Please hang on Harry' she thought, 'I'm coming!'

* * *

Remus Lupin apparated into the front drive of Number 4 Privet Drive to find Tonks staring up at Harry's window. He ran over to her. "Watcher Remus. Any ideas?" her tone was casual, but Remus could smell the fear radiating off of her.

"I have my field medical pack. I'm going to go up to Harry" Remus decided.

"Where do you want me?" Tonks asked apprehensively.

"You need to stay here and co-ordinate." Remus explained.

"I've never ran a big operation like this, what do I do?" she pleaded.

"It's easy Tonks. Mad Eye will be back here with the response team in minutes. Set a piquet at the end of the street to warn you of any attacks, set up an outer perimeter with AAW's and get Severus Snape hear ASAP!" Remus ordered.

"Yes sir" Tonks replied. She knew what to do with orders, they made her feel comfortable. "You go see to Harry, I have control out here" she said defiantly, but the look of doubt in her eyes gave her away. Remus pulled her into a hug then went to the Dursley's front door.

After moments of relentless knocking and ringing Vernon Dursley flung the door open violently, still trying to tie his dressing gown. "WHO THE DEVIL ARE YOU SIR?" Vernon raged.

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked quietly with dangerously polite tone.

"There is no one by that name here. Good night sir!" Vernon tried to slam the door but Remus got his foot in the way, pushed the door back open and stepped inside. He closed the door and levelled his wand at Vernon's throat.

"I won't ask again" Remus said, his tone still polite, but anger raged in his eyes at the Dursley Patriarch.

"Top of the stairs, second on the right" Vernon stammered as Remus tore up the stairs.

Outside Harry's room the landing was filled with a golden light from underneath Harry's door. Remus tried the handle but the door was locked. "Alohamora" he whispered and the lock gave way to the magic.

Remus was met by the site of Harry passed out on the floor, the former professor knelt down beside the boy and began to mutter diagnostic spells. As the spells were collecting their data Remus removed a scroll of parchment and Quick Quotes Quill from his bag and set it to transcribe what he was saying.

"The patient is unconscious on arrival, his blood oxygen levels & blood pressure are dangerously low. There appears to be two deep cuts, one on each wrist. There is a potions knife nearby and I can only assume that the patient has attempted suicide"

Remus attempted to bind the wounds as best he could, but he knew that to save Harry he needed to get fresh blood into him.

"He appears to have lost two pints of blood. I have administered two doses of blood replenishing potion but they have had no discernable effect as I have been unable to stem the bleeding. I am guessing that the knife has some potion remnants on its blade which makes the wounds untreatable. Magical energy levels are extremely low."

* * *

Outside Tonks began to co-ordinating Mad-Eye's group. She set Bill and Arthur Weasley to guard the end of the street so they could provide an early warning of attack. Kingsley Shacklebolt, after politely refusing command, was assigned to creating an outer perimeter and setting up Anti-Apparition and Port Key warning ward's. Mad-Eye observed Tonks giving orders and then approachd her himself. "By God Tonks you did well" he said slapping her on the back.

Tonks smiled sheepishly. "Thanks Mad-Eye. I'm more than happy to step aside and let you assume command."

"No thank you Auror Tonks." Moody replied, "You have things under control, and besides, if i'm in charge i have to do the paper work. What's the situation with Potter?"

"No idea, Remus has been up there with him for about 10 minutes." Tonks told him.

"So what you going to do?" Moody asked conversationally.

"I dont know."

"Always know Tonks. Always!"

"Ok, Moody, go scramble the order." Tonks ordered

"I'll go get a team together..." Moody began.

"No. Not a team, I want everybody down hear ASAP." Tonks said gaining confidence.

"Why?" Moody asked.

"First of all, Harry is the most important asset we have in the war against Voldemort and if he has been attacked I want to make sure he is protected. Secondly, I'm a street Auror, not a Company Captain; I don't get paid enough for this so I want the brass down here. Thirdly, Snape is the best field medic and one of the best fighters we have and I get the feeling at least one of his skills are needed here tonight and fourthly, you just placed yourself in my Command Mad-Eye and I have bloody well given you an order!" Tonks said, her confidence growing with every word. Moody smiled and tipped his hat to her.

"Yes Ma'am" Moody said as he disaparated away.

"KINGSLEY" Tonks shouted "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY WARDS?"

Tonks moved towards the garden wall so her wand wouldn't be seen. "_Expecto Patronum_" she said softly as the familiar wolf appeared from her wand. "Take this to Remus" she said to the Patronus. "_Piquets are out, Shacklebolt is creating an outer perimeter and I have sent Moody to get re-enforcements. Dumbledore has not yet arrived. Do you need anything?_" The Patronus sped through the still open door past a very bewildered Vernon Dursley.

* * *

Hermione Granger had turned off the Motorway and was now in the County of Surrey, only 10 miles away from Little Whinging.

* * *

As members of the order arrived Tonks set them to securing the area, she created an inner perimeter around the Dursley's front lawn. Arthur Weasley, who had been relieved from piquet duty by Fred and George, came over to Tonks and handed her a cup of tea.

"Thanks" she said.

"No bother." Arthur replied. "Any word yet?" he asked.

"It's not looking good Arthur, in his last report Remus said the Blood Replenishing potion isn't taking for some reason."

"I'll go get some more, Molly always has a healthy supply and there is a huge supply at Head Quarters."

"Yeah, good plan Arthur. Be quick." Tonks said as Mr Weasley turned to walk to the safe apparition point. As he left Professors McGonagall and Snape arrived via port key. Snape looked up at Tonks.

"Potter?" he asked simply. Tonks reply was even simpler, she merely pointed to Harry's bedroom window. Snape nodded his thanks and opened the front door of the Dursley's home and came face to face with a very angry Vernon Dursley.

"NOW SEE HERE" Vernon began his tirade. "NO MORE FREAKS IN THIS HO..."

"_Petrificus Totalus_" said Snape as Uncle Vernon's arms and legs snapped shut and the obese company director toppled backwards to the floor. Snape shrugged, shut the door and followed the golden light up the stairs.

Upon entering Harry's room he nodded at Lupin and read over the notes that the quill had been writing.

"Six doses?" Snape asked concerned.

"Seven now" replied Remus. "I think something on the knife is stopping it from taking." Snape took the offered blade and sniffed at it.

"Sleeping Death" he confirmed. "He needs the antidote in the next hour or he will die"

"Surely you can brew it Severus?" Lupin asked.

"I can surely brew it Lupin, however it takes three hours. I need to move him back to Hogwarts and soon. Even then I'm afraid all we could do is delay the inevitable."

"would stasis give you time to brew the potion?" Lupin suggested hopefully.

Snape thought for a moment. "Possible." He conceded. "I have a small dose" Snape said rummaging through his potions bag. He pulled out a small crystal vial. "Hold him" he orderd Lupin. As Lupin cradled Harry's head Snape let three single drops of the potion touch Harry's lips. Snape waved his wand over Harry muttering to himself. "Vitals are dropping but stabilising." He said. "Potter is now in Stasis. The Headmaster must hurry, this dose will keep him under from three hours. Poppy will need to make the decision on whether to administer another dose."

* * *

Hermione Granger sped along Magnolia Crescent.

"**_TURN LEFT NEXT EXIT. YOU HAVE REACHED YOUR DESTINATION_.**" The SatNav told her, she took the exit and felt herself pass through a magical ward and realised that the disillusionment charm she had cast on the car had cancelled itself. She was now visible to anyone who cared to see. Suddenly she felt the brake pedal press down even though she had not put any pressure on it. The car came to a screeching halt, Hermione fought for control of the vehicle as it began to spin. Once the vehicle came to a complete halt she heard the distinct popping sound telling her that several wizards had apparated into the area. Hermione leapt from the car wand raised ready to fight, her eyes scanning the immediate area for cover.

"_Expelliarmus_" the spell came too quick for Hermione to dodge and her wand was wrenched from her hand by the spell.

"_Accio Wand_" a second voice said followed by "_Finite Incantatum_" Slowly Fred and George materialised into view. "This area is under the protection of the Order of The Phoenix in cooperation with the British Ministry of Magic. Who are you and what are your intentions here?" Fred asked.

"Fred, George what the hell? You know who I am. I've been coming to your home for the summer for years. We have practically grown up together." Hermione stammered in shock.

"Answer the question." George said harshly.

"Hermione Granger" she answered "and my intentions are to save Harry from making a terrible mistake" she said thrusting the letter at him.

Fred read the letter over his brother's shoulder and whistled under his breath. "If you're Hermione Granger then what is the form of your Patronus?" he asked.

"An Otter" she replied, then she simply said to them. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The twins smiled at each other "Mischief Managed"

* * *

Tonks continued to supervise the operation, she had offered command to Professor McGonagall but the elderly professor declined and left to help Madam Pomfrey in her preparations for Harry's arrival.

There was a flash of flame and ward alarms began to go off at the same time. Albus Dumbledore stood in front of her. "Report Nymphadora" he orderd

"Harry has been unconscious for just over an hour, he has lost a lot of blood and Remus and Severus have been unable to close his wounds. Severus as ranking medical officer has placed Harry in stasis" she said.

"Very good" Dumbledore began "But what about the golden glow?" he asked.

"Un-known sir" Tonks said. "We haven't even begun to investigate that. I felt it was more important to secure the area in case of attack so we could defend Harry."

"Wise decision Tonks."

"We are being rather conspicuous sir. We need to leave."

"Indeed. However we will need to bring Harry outside to safely portkey him to Hogwarts" Dumbledore informed her.

Tonks thought for a moment. "Bill, Charlie; go to Remus and tell him we are evacuating in five minutes and then help them move Harry outside." The elder Weasleys ran into the house leaping over the still petrified Vernon Dursley.

"I shall go and investigate this mysterious glow" Dumbledore said and wandered into the house leaving Tonks barking orders ready for the evacuation.

* * *

Fred and George escorted Hermione the last part of the distance to the Dursley's. As they neared she saw four men carrying Harry out of the house and laying him on the ground, fearing the worst she began to sprint towards them. Dumbledore conjured an old boot and placed it on Harry's chest.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed picking up the pace. Tonks tried to grab her but Hermione was too quick for her dodging right causing Tonks to fall over herself. She neared the body and flung herself forwards just managing to get her hand to the boot as Dumbledore taped it with his wand.

"_Portus_"

* * *

Harry awoke on a cold wet floor. He looked down at himself finding he was naked. He looked at his wrist expecting to see blood and ugly gashes but his wrist was completely clean and void of scars of any kind.

A bright tunnel opened up in front of him. He heard a dog barking from the other side. Harry followed the light.

* * *

**_AN:_**_ Well I hope you enjoyd this chapter. Sorry for the long ass time between updates, but iv moved house and we dont have the tinternet in the new place. i have chapter 5 just about ready to up load, but that wont be published untill chapter 6 is ready to be put on the system, and that my freinds all depends weather or not i can shift this pesky writers block. But since i will undoutubly be sent to bed at an ungodly early hour on christmas eve i should get a fair amount of writeing done._

_Thanks as ever to you new folks that have added me to their authers/story/faverit lists, every time i see one of those emails it makes me a little bit happy. A big ass Christmas thank you goes out to those of you who revewd;_badkidoh (which is still my faverit pen name), McGurrin, Flamestrike69, Starboy454 and Arkenstone007 who pointed out that Order HQ is infact number 12 and not number 10 Grimauld place as i mistakenly typed. Guess i'm going to have to shoot my Beta in the knee caps, which is a shaim considering she is my feiance.

_Thanks as always to Angel my beautiful beta/bed warmer, and if i dont update before, Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!_


	5. The Choice

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**THE CHOICE**

Harry walked through the light and into a huge dark cavern. He couldn't see very well but he could see a shadow of a tall man.

"Harry Potter" The shadowed man said by way of greeting. Harry recognised the voice and began running towards the shadow, the cold stone floor hurting his bare feet.

"Sirius?" he called out as he reached the shadow. Sirius Black stepped forwards and the darkness faded into a soft light so they could see each other for the first time. Sirius enveloped his Godson into a huge embrace.

"We need to talk Harry" Sirius said seriously.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey stood by an empty bed. Blood replenishing potions and bandages where neatly laid out on a trolley beside her. Her wand held tightly in her left hand poised and ready.

She had little under five minutes warning of Potters arrival and the severity of his injuries. 'Five more minutes' she thought looking at the clock on the opposite wall.

* * *

"Harry," Sirius began, "I know life is hard for you and you must be incredibly lonely but killing your self is not the answer."

"How can you know?" Harry asked his voice barely above a whisper. "How can you know?" he repeated louder. "HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU KNOW ANYTHING I'M FEELING?" Harry raged, his words echoing off the cavern walls. "Did you lose your parents before you could even remember their faces?" Harry asked. Sirius did not offer an answer. "ANSWER ME!" Harry yelled causing more echoes.

"No Harry" Sirius said sadly.

"Were you ever sent to live with relatives that didn't want you? Beat you? Locked you in a filthy cupboard under the stairs for nearly eleven fucking years?"

"No Harry" Sirius repeated.

"Have you ever had a maniacal psychotic mass murderer make five separate attempts on your life?"

"No Harry"

"Have you ever been responsible for the death of the closest thing you have ever had for a father?" Harry's anger gave way to grief. "My God Sirius. I'm sorry. So very sorry." He sobbed.

Sirius once again pulled Harry into a hug. "Is that what this is all about?" he asked. "You listen to me bonnie lad, and you listen well. You are not to blame for my death. There are forces at work here that we can't possibly hope to comprehend."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"There is another Prophecy. Actually the First Prophecy. Me, your Dad, Moony and Wormtail are all a part of it. The Marauders still have a part to play in all of this before it ends."

"Another Prophecy" Harry repeated confused.

"It's complicated Harry, but the gist of it all is that the four Marauders are pawns in a prophecy. The prophecy foretold that your father would thrice defy the Dark Lord, that he would bring the Child of The Light into the world, that's you by the way, it was also foretold that Wormtail would indeed betray us and that I would die protecting you. Don't you see Harry, this is all part of some cataclysmic stellar event?"

"What about Remus?" Harry asked with concern.

"I don't know. This is all what James told me when I came through the veil."

"J...J...James?" Harry stammered in shock.

"That's right, your Dad. He wanted me to tell you that he is sorry he couldn't come, this is all part of my bit of the prophecy."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Inspire you. To piss you off. To make you really want to defeat Voldemort. My death Harry, was the point of my life"

"How do I defeat him Sirius? He is fucking immortal! How the hell do you kill a man that is immortal?"

"That comes next Harry. Your questions will be answered in good time. But for now let's just talk a while."

* * *

Madam Pomfrey glanced at the clock on the wall. "5 seconds" she murmured.

In a blink of an eye Harry appeared on the bed. Bill, Charlie, Snape and Lupin all stood by the bed touching the boot on Harry's chest. The medi witch was confused to see Hermione Granger laying between Harrys legs with her hand on the toe of the boot. She was immediately dragged outside by the Weasley boys.

Madam Pomfrey took charge of her infirmary. "Remus get his vitals, Severus, bring me up to speed." She ordered. She led Snape a few feet away from the bed as Remus began waving his wand over Harry.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing Hermione?" Bill asked her outside the infirmary.

"Harry" she began, "He's going to be all right isn't he?" she asked, tears already flowing down her cheeks

"We don't know Hermione" Charlie began, "he has lost about three pints of blood, we can't close the wounds and the blood replenisher is bleeding out of him faster than we can get it into him."

"What about the glow?" Hermione probed.

"Dumbledore is looking into it. He is still at Harry's investigating the room." Bill told her. The three stood in silence watching Pomfrey, Snape and Lupin work on Harry.

"I have an idea" she said pushing open the door and walking up to the adults working on her best friend. "Magical methods aren't working are they?"

"Sadly not Miss Granger" Madam Pomfrey confirmed.

"Maybe it's time to try another method" Hermione stated.

"What do you mean Granger?" asked Snape

"Have you considered Muggle methods?" She asked.

"Granger, Potter has inadvertently poisoned himself with a deadly potion" Snape began, "there is no muggle medicine that can combat it."

"But you can" said Hermione. "You can brew the antidote. Meanwhile why not try and heal the physical symptoms with muggle methods. What do we have to lose at this point?"

Remus thought for a moment. "Nothing" he began, "what's your plan?"

"First of all" Hermione began "we should try getting the blood replenisher into him intravenously, then try and stitch the cuts on his wrist."

"We'd need a muggle doctor." Pomfrey said.

"My father was an army medic" Hermione said "stitches and an IV are well within his training."

Remus looked at Snape. "Worth a try?" he asked

"Agreed" Snape said. "Go get the Muggle, I will go begin to brew the antidote. Poppy, he may need another dose of Stasis potion in about two and a half hours. I need three to properly brew the antidote." Snape said and turned to the door. Remus followed him.

"Miss Granger" Pomfrey began, "I may need your assistance"

* * *

Harry and Sirius stood talking. After half an hour Sirius finally said "My time is running out."

"I have to go back don't I?" Harry asked sadly.

"That's up to you" Sirius said. "It's not my place to tell you what to do. But the way I see it you have two options." He explained. Sirius waved his arm and the cavern was bathed in light. He led Harry to the very centre of the room. To Harry's left there was an old oak door to his right the Veil of Death appeared. "You should already be dead Harry. If you want to know why you didn't die, be the hero you were born to be, live your life and defeat Voldemort then all you need to do is walk through that door and everything will be explained. Alternatively" he continued "if you truly want to die and be remembered as weak and cowardly, to sentence the very fabric of the wizarding world to death then walk through the veil" Harry nodded his understanding, he knew what he had to do. With a heavy heart he hugged Sirius goodbye and walked off towards the door, Sirius to the Veil

"Hey Harry" Sirius called over. "Do yourself a favour and just bloody tell her will you?" he asked as he stepped through the Veil once again.

**AN: WELL HAPPY NEW YEAR FOLKS. SORRY THIS CHAPTER HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO PUBLISH, BUT I NO LONGER HAVE INTERNET ACCESS AT HOME SO I HAVE TO WAIT TILL IM HEAR AS IT WHERE. THANKS TO THE REVEWERS AND AS EVER MY BETA ANGEL. **

**THEIR HAS BEEN COMPLAINTS ABOUT MY CHAPTER LENGTH, BUT I DONT BELIVE IN PADDING OUT A CHAPTER ONCE I'V COVERD ALL THE GROUND I NEED TO. THAT SAID I HAVE TAKEN THIS ON BORED AND CHAPTER 6 WHICH IS IN THE PROCESS OF BEING TYPED AND EDITED IS A HUGE CHAPTER. PLESE READ AND REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYD THIS CHAPTER  
**


	6. Manturus Magicus

Welcome one and all to this, the edited version of chapter six. I dont own Harry Potter, i just pay rent for him.

CHAPTER 6 MANTURUS MAGICUS

Harry paced through the door into a small simple room. The walls where made from white stone and Harry couldn't see the ceiling against the wall opposite him there was a raging fire with a marble mantelpiece. To his left was a bed pushed up against the wall. The simple cotton sheets where white with a scarlet trim. To his right was a simple wooden table. Harry moved away from the door and he heard it snap closed behind him. He turned around in time to see the door fade away to nothingness. Harry stared at the blank wall the door used to be. He stepped towards the wall and examined it closely, checking for the telltale signs of a concealment charm, finding nothing he settled for the rather un-scientific approach of a banging his fist against the wall.

"What the fuck?" he whispered.

Harry once again scanned the room, looking at the desk more closely he noticed a note on the desk. He strode across the room and picked up the parchment.

_Lord Potter_ – it began –  
_While we realise that you must have many questions regarding your whereabouts as well as what may be going on, we humbly request that you take the opportunity to rest._

_Should you desire refreshments simply tell the fireplace what you require. It will be delivered to you immediately._

_Once you have dined we recommend sleep. The bed will provide you with a dreamless but restful sleep and will awake you in eight hours._

_Your Humble Servant,  
The Founders_

"Who are the Founders?" he asked out loud. "The Hogwarts Founders?" Harry felt himself suddenly become excited for the first time since Sirius' death. He walked over to the fire and said "Fish and Chips" he said, "And a pint of Butter Beer." He added as an afterthought.

A steaming plate of Fish and Chips appeared alongside a pewter tankard of frothy Butter Beer. Harry ate and drank his full and climbed into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Remus Lupin stood on the Grangers door step relentlessly banging on the door. After what seemed like hours but must have only been minutes Remus saw a light turn on and the door opened.

"It's two o'clock in the bloody morning!" Mr Granger snapped. "Who are you and what the hell do you want?"

"Mr Granger" Remus began, "My name is Remus Lupin, I was a professor at Hogwarts, I taught Hermione during her third year."

"Hogwarts? Hermione?" Mr Granger stammered. "What's this about?"

"Early this evening Harry Potter attempted Suicide." Remus began to explain.

"Good Lord" Exclaimed Mr Granger.

"Quite" Remus continued. "He must have sent some sort of suicide note to Hermione because she arrived at Harry's home in Surrey shortly before we were ready to extract him to safety. She is safe and is at Hogwarts." He added.

"Hermione is upstairs in bed asleep." Mr Granger stated matter of factly.

"I'm afraid she is not sir." Remus snapped back, annoyed at the interruptions. "She drove your car to Surrey in an attempt to save Harry's life." Mr Granger looked as if he was about to speak, Remus carried on regardless. "It would appear that Harry has inadvertently infected himself with a poison making magical methods of healing him in-effective. She told us that you, in your younger days, where an Army medic and you might be able to help us stem the bleeding and, using muggle methods, be able to heal harry." He said. "She said something about Intravenous Blood?" he added helpfully.

After a few seconds Mr Granger stroked his chin. "I can certainly try Professor Lupin; However I don't have access to an IV."

"If you can provide us with a picture and technical data we may be able to backwards engineer the device magically" Remus replied, then thought 'If not I'll bloody well nick one from a hospital'

"I believe there is some information about them in a medical journal I subscribe to." Mr Granger volunteered. "I'll pick it up with my medical kit. I won't be a moment."

My Granger went up stairs and returned moments later with a tattered leather bag in his right hand and a magazine in his left. "All set, but how do we get to Hogwarts?" he asked.

Remus pulled a tin can from his pocket. "Put your finger on the can" he said as he pulled out his wand. Mr Granger gingerly pressed his left index finger to the top of the can. Remus tapped the top of the can with his wand.

"_Portus_" he said and Mr Granger felt a strange pull from his navel as they disappeared from sight.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stood in Harry's room in Number Four Privet Drive. He silently cast spells to detect dark magic while Fawkes sat on Hedwig's perch. "Nothing" he mumbled. Fawkes let out a shrill chirp. Dumbledore looked at Fawkes in surprise. "Surely not old friend." Fawkes chirped again. "_Magicus Anitentus_." The Headmaster muttered. The tip of his wand glowed gold. "Sweet Merlin!" he exclaimed. There was a noise outside the room. "_Finite_" he muttered and the golden glow disappeared.

Dumbledore lazily waved his wand at the door and it flew open. "Ah Petunia, how lovely to see you. Please do come in" he said in a friendly tone, but Petunia Dursley was cautious, there was anger in those steely blue eyes. "I think that there has been a discussion between us long overdue." He continued.

"That boy will be no longer welcome in this house!" she said, her voice trembling with every syllable.

"I thought that you may see it this way." Dumbledore replied nonchalantly, "Fourteen years ago I left the orphaned son of your only sister on your doorstep. I asked only that you raise the boy with love and kindness, however you could not see past the child's abilities." His conversational tone gave way to slight anger.

"We took him in, fed him, clothed him and kept a roof over his head." Petunia retorted.

"You did indeed take him in Petunia." Dumbledore replied. "However instead of caring for the boy you abused him. You claim to have fed him, clothe him and house him, but ask yourself this Petunia; did you do this to the best of your ability?"

Petunia tried to match the headmaster's gaze but could not hold it and looked away meekly after a mere second.

"Alas not" Dumbledore said answering his own question. "No Petunia you used the boy as an unpaid butler. Forced him to cook your meals while you fed him nothing but the leanest scraps from your table in return. Indeed you did clothe him, but did you purchase him new clothes?"

Again Petunia try though she might could not match the Headmasters gaze.

"No, indeed you did not. You forced him to wear your own obese son's hand me downs. You couldn't even rise to the purchase of a new school uniform." Dumbledore's eyes now ablaze with anger, he shot Petunia an icy stare which she felt penetrated her very soul.

"And if all of those most heinous forms of child abuse were not enough..." The air in the room grew thick and heavy and Dumbledore appeared to grow taller as the old man shook with rage. "**NO, YOU LOCKED HIM INTO A TINY CUBBORD UNDER THE STAIRS UNTILL HE RECEIVED HIS HOGWARTS LETTER!**" Fawkes flew from the perch to his companion's shoulder and sang a soft melody in Dumbledore's ear and the Headmaster relaxed a little bit.

"You are indeed correct Petunia; Harry Potter will never again step over the threshold of this house!"

Petunia looked pleased with this statement.

"However even after all you have put that poor boy through, I feel it is only fair to warn you on the first of September the magical wards which have afforded you the protection from Lord Voldemort will fall."

Petunia looked up sharply. "Do you mean to say you will leave us unprotected for the man to find us?"

"Keeping these wards up are a tremendous drain on our limited resources. Resources that could be put to better use elsewhere, now that they are no longer necessary for Harry's protection. Good evening Petunia." He finished as Fawkes flew over his head. He grabbed hold of a taloned foot and disappeared in front of Petunia's very eyes.

* * *

Severus Snape added a crushed Bezoar to the bubbling cauldron. He began the arduous task of stirring the potion one hundred times in a clockwise direction. The potion was over halfway finished and Snape knew that if he were to stop stirring for any reason he would have to begin again and Potter did not have time for failures.

As Snape neared the fiftieth stir he felt a familiar burning on his right arm. "Not now!" he hissed at the pain.

Ignoring the pain for a further 10 minutes, he continued stirring the cauldron. Finally he reached one hundred. He had ten minutes before he needed to add the juice of three mistletoe berries.

"_Expecto Patronum_" he said as a silver bat came from his wand.

* * *

Dan Granger finished stitching Harry up and was just placing the IV in the boys arm. He wanted to talk to his daughter, but that would have to wait.

"The IV has been placed" he told Madam Pomprey. "But if you don't mind I'll hang around in case something else like this comes up."

"Thank you Dr Granger" Pomfrey said. "I would be glad of the help"

The door opened behind them and Hermione came into the room and strode towards Harry's bed.

"How is he?" she asked. Dr Granger could tell she had been crying.

"Mr Potter is not, as the muggles say out of the woods yet Miss Granger." Pomfrey began, "however your father has been a great help, but he has lost a hell of a lot of blood and he still has the sleeping death in his system. All in all, my prognosis is at the very least a partial recovery, but there is just no way to gauge the damage done inside until he wakes up." She explained.

A silver bat burst through the door and hovered in front of Hermione. The bat opened its mouth and Severus Snape's voice came out:

"Miss _Granger, I require your assistance in the potions laboratory immediately. Use the inter-school floo, there is no time for delay!_"

Hermione looked startled '_why would he need my help?_' she thought as she took the floo powder in her hand. "Potions Dungeon" she said and disappeared into the flame.

* * *

"Miss Granger" Snape began as Hermione climbed out of the fire. "The Dark Lord has summoned me. I need you to finish brewing the antidote for Potter. I have reached step twelve in the method, this hour glass has been calibrated to each stage of the brewing process, when it runs out you will add the crushed mistletoe and stir in a clock wise direction exactly one hundred times. After which the potion will need to be left for nineteen minutes to stew. Do you understand?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir." Hermione answered as she watched the sand run down the hour glass. Snape swept towards the fire place and threw some floo powder into the flames quietly muttering a password.

"Good luck Professor" she said as he stepped into the flames and disappeared from view.

* * *

Dumbledore poured over an ancient text in The Headmaster's Private Library. He didn't even look up when he heard the door bang open.

"Headmaster!" Snape began as Dumbledore closed the volume and looked up at his potions master.

"Ah Severus" The old man began "How is Harry?"

"It could go either way Albus." Snape answered. "But I'm not here to give you an update on Potter's condition."

"I take it then, Severus, that Tom Riddle has requested the pleasure of your company?"

"Yes Headmaster. The Mark has been burning for nearly twenty minutes." Snape confirmed.

"Are you prepared?" Dumbledore asked with concern.

"Yes Albus." Snape said as he took out several potion vials from a pocket in the inside of his robes. "Copies of my memories of the last order meeting, the operation to remove Potter from his home and the Potion." Snape informed him. Dumbledore stood and removed his wand silently seeking consent. "I'm ready." Snape said.

Dumbledore nodded and pointed his wand at Snape's forehead. "_Obliviate_."

* * *

Harry Potter awoke refreshed. He sat up on the bed and noticed a new note on his pillow.

_Lord Potter, kindly present yourself to the Robing Room at your earliest convenience upon your awakening. _

_Alfred Hayes Esquire,  
Master of Robes._

The now familiar door materialised on the wall and Harry stepped through it.

In the centre of the Robing Room was a large bath tub sunk into the floor. Wardrobes lined the walls; a small balding man bustled over to Harry.

"My Lord Potter, my name is Alfred Hayes. I have the honour of holding the position of Master of Robes,"

"Are you one of the Founders?" Harry asked.

"Bless you My Lord, no. I work for them." Alfred explained. "It is my job to make you presentable. Please bathe wile I prepare your robes." Alfred bustled away and Harry settled into the tub.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stood outside the hospital wing, he was about to enter when Hermione ran up behind him.

"Professor Dumbledore!" she called out to him.

He turned to face her. "Ah Miss Granger." He said beaming at her "How goes the brewing?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Everything is fine. I have just set the potion to simmer. With luck it will be ready in about an hour and a half." She replied. "Any news on Professor Snape?"

"Not at all Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, "But I sense that you have not rushed to find me to merely enquire about Severus' mission." He asked, his blue eyes sparkling.

"No sir." Hermione admitted. "I have a theory on what is happening to Harry."

"Ah, as I suspected as much." Interrupted Dumbledore "And you wish to discuss this with me?"

"No sir, not as such." Hermione replied. "I'm not ready to share my theory yet; I don't want to waste your time without proper research. I do have two favours to ask you."

"Two indeed? Continue Miss Granger."

"Yes sir. I would like to write to Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna, I'm going to need their help to research this. The second, I believe that the information I need will be in the restricted section of the school library."

Dumbledore looked amazed. "I think, Miss Granger," Dumbledore began. "I am not only going to grant you two favours, I will also grant you two more. To wit;

"I will not only give you permission to ask your friends for help. I also encourage you to include certain key Hogwarts staff and Order personnel as well. I will even throw in the use of Fawkes to deliver your letters. Please liaise with Professor McGonagall with the arrangements."

"Yes sir." She replied.

"And secondly I will grant you and any one, student, teacher or Order Member who you wish to assist you in your research access to the Restricted Section. Simply show Madam Prince this note."

Dumbledore flourished his hand and a note appeared in it, he handed it to Hermione.

_I Professor Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry do hereby grant Miss Hermione Granger, as well as any and all registered members of her research team permission to conduct their research in the library's Restricted Section.  
Albus Dumbledore,  
Order of Merlin First Class._

Hermione beamed as Dumbledore continued. "The final favour I will reveal to you in two days time when I shall meet with you and your team at nine thirty in the morning. Please ask Minerva to inform me where we shall be meeting."

"Yes sir" Hermione said. "I should get back to the dungeons."

"You are welcome Miss Granger. Please floo me in my office when it is ready. Good morning" Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing as Hermione hurried away.

* * *

Severus Snape knelt in front of the Dark Lord.

"Severus, I am unhappy with the length of time it has taken you to respond to my summons." Voldemort sneered.

"I apologise Master." Snape replied cowering slightly. "I was brewing a potion for Dumbledore and I could not get away without arousing his suspicions."

"Indeed? I will know more of this." Voldemort's red eyes narrowed as he raised his wand and pointed it at Snapes for head. "_Legimens_" he cast.

Snape screamed and dropped to both knees clutching his head, after a few minutes he broke their connection.

"So Potter is at Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked. He stared thoughtfully at the wall opposite for a few seconds. "Yes." He hissed. "Severus, I have a task for you."

Snape recovered himself and wiped blood from his nose and looked up at his master.

"I am eager to serve you my Lord."

"I need you to research the blood magic's protecting Potter." Voldemort commanded.

"Of course my Lord." Snape replied smoothly. "May I enquire as to why you need this information? So that I may narrow down my research?"

"Of course Severus. I wish to discover if Potter's relatives were to die then would the blood protection fail?" Voldemort replied.

"Yes my Lord. It would be best if I conduct the research at Hogwarts. The school has greater resources."

"Indeed my two faced friend." Voldemort sneered. "But first some motivation. Rise Severus."

Snape rose to his feet, He knew the pain about to course through his body but could do nothing to prevent it. Voldemort raised his wand one final time.

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort cast, a perverse pleasure in his voice.

Snape let out a scream as he collapsed into the fetal position.

"A taste of what is to come, should you fail me." Voldemort sneered. "Now go, I expect an update by nightfall."

Snape glanced out of a window. The sun rose as he crawled from his Master's chamber.

* * *

Harry rested in the tub for half an hour before the Master of Robes returned. Over one arm there was a red towel.

"My Lord Potter, are you ready to dress?" Alfred Hayes asked.

"Yes Sir, but I don't have any clothes."

"Please my Lord. Do not refer to me as a Sir. I am merely a member of the household staff." Alfred explained.

"Then what should I call you?"

"It is customary for a man of your station to address me as Robe Master Hayes. However in private simply call me Master Alfred."

"Thank you Master Alfred." Harry said. "Um... clothes?" he added embarrassed.

"Oh yes, Sorry my Lord. Please take this towel and step behind the screen, your robes are hanging." Master Alfred explained.

Harry hastily took the towel and wrapped it around his waist as he stood up from the tub. He padded quickly to the screen.

Several minutes later Harry stepped from behind the screen dressed in dress robes made of the finest silk, coloured red with golden trim. On the front of the robe a phoenix appeared in a burst of flames.

"Almost ready My Lord; you just need one final simple touch." The Master of Robes said as he fastened a thick brown leather belt around Harry's waist. Harry looked down at the belt and was surprised to see a winged lion as the buckle. "I think that should do it. You are ready to be presented Lord Potter. Please follow me."

Master Alfred led Harry to a huge oak door lined with steel and knocked three times. The door opened and Harry followed Master Alfred through the door and along a long stone corridor lined with blazing torches.

"Lord Potter" Alfred began, "When you enter the banqueting hall take ten steps to the black line and then bow down on your left knee with your head bowed until given leave to stand. Speak only when spoken to."

"Anything else?" Harry asked irritably.

"Address the founders as ether Sire or Your Grace." Alfred added after a moment's pause.

"Thanks" Harry said dryly.

As they neared the end of the corridor Harry saw a tall man dressed in black with a bald head and a closely cropped white beard.

"Master Vetinari, May I present my Lord Harry Potter, heir apparent to the Gryffindor line, The One of Prophecy." Master Alfred said his head bowed. "My Lord Potter, I have the honour to name the Master of The House, The Count Havelock Vetinari." Harry held out his hand to the Count.

"So does that mean you are in charge here?" Harry asked hopefully.

"The Count runs the household Lord Potter" Alfred explained in hoarse whispers. "He is in charge of the household staff."

"Oh I see. I'm sorry. How do I address you?" Harry asked, embarrassed by his lack of etiquette knowledge.

"You may address me as Master Vetinari or Count Havelock My Lord." Master Vetiniri replied. "If you will follow me Lord Potter."

Harry looked back at Master Alfred.

"I'm afraid that I must take my leave of you here My Lord. I have not been summoned." Alfred explained. "Good Luck My Lord."

Harry felt foolish as he followed Master Vetinari to a second large door.

"In a moment, My Lord, these doors will open and I shall lead you inside. I trust The Master of Robes explained the protocol?"

"Yes," said Harry "but I think I'm going to make mistakes."

"It is really quite simple My Lord." Master Vetinary explained. "Once I have finished introducing you, entre the room and take your knee. I will then introduce each one of the Founders in turn, they may speak with you individually, or they may not."

"Thank you." Said Harry.

Master Vetinari entered the room leaving Harry alone. The seconds felt like minutes and the minutes like hours. Finally after three hour like minutes the doors opened once again.

"Your Graces, I present to you the Instrument of Prophecy, heir to the Gryffindor Line Lord Harry Potter."

Harry entered the huge banqueting hall. Down the middle of the room there was the largest table Harry had ever seen. Along the back wall there stood three thrones. Each throne was bathed in a different coloured nimbus. Harry walked to the line and took a knee.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat making a list, occasionally glancing at the simmering potion. 'Professor McGonagall would help keep me focused' she thought 'but I should keep the team to a minimum. I don't want any leaks.' After a few minutes she put her quill down and checked her list.

_**POTTER SITUATION RESEARCH TEAM:**_

_**Lead Researcher & Team Leader – Hermione Granger**_

_**Dark art research lead – Remus Lupin**_

_**Dark arts Researcher – Ron Weasley**_

_**Dark Arts Consultant – Alastor Moody**_

_**Transfiguration Research Lead – Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Transfiguration Researcher – Ginny Weasley**_

_**Transfiguration Consultant – Nymphadora Tonks**_

_**Charms Research Lead – Professor Fillius Flitwick**_

_**Charms Researcher – Luna Lovegood**_

_**Charms Consultant – Professor Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**Records keeper – Neville Longbottom**_

_**Potions Consultant – Professor Severus Snape**_

_**Medical Consultant – Madame Poppy Pomfrey (Medi-Witch)**_

Hermione pulled a fresh sheet of parchment and scribbled down a few lines then duplicated it twelve times and conjured envelopes. As she was addressing and sealing the final envelope and a chime went off, Hermione jerked her head back up to the cauldron and hurried over to it.

She studied the liquid and then read through her check list.

"Dark blue swirly steam, Check! Navy blue liquid, Check! Smelling of Neo-Sporran and garlic, Check! Temperature of 108 Degrees Celsius..." she dipped her thermometer into the bubbling potion. "Check! Oh my God I did it!" she shrieked triumphantly as she sprinted to the fireplace. "Headmaster's Office"

"Yes" Dumbledore answered

"Professor the Potion is ready!" Hermione could barely contain her excitement.

"Very good indeed. I shall be one moment." Hermione pulled her head out of the fire and picked up two of the envelopes. Dumbledore came through the fire place and went to inspect the potion.

"Very good indeed Miss Granger." Dumbledore glanced at the desk then back to Hermione. "I see you have been busy on your side project Miss Granger."

"Yes Sir. I have your envelope and Professor Snape's right here." She handed him the envelopes and he stashed them in his robes.

"Fawkes will be along in a moment. He is out on a message for me. Shall we take this up to Harry?"

* * *

Harry knelt along the line. His head bowed as Master Vetinari resumed his introductions.

"My Lord Potter, allow me the honour of presenting the Founders of the Order of the Phoenix. First, the founder of the Order's Military Wing, Founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and your Ultimate Grandfather, Lord Godric Gryffindor!"

The figure on the far left throne stood up and the room was bathed in a scarlet light.

"Lord Potter" Gryffindor boomed "Many from our line hath faced down great perils and dangers and you, me thinks, will stand as tall and as brave as your forefathers. You art a great Potter and one hell of a Gryffindor." Godric once more took his seat and Harry glanced up.

"Thank you Sire. I hope that I may be one day able to exceed your expectations" he said cheekily.

Master Vetninari cleared his throat attracting their attention to himself once again.

"Now my Lord Potter, I have the esteemed privilege to present to you the founding witch of the Order and the greatest seer of all time The Lady Morgana."

The figure sat on the throne to the right stood up and the room was bathed in the glow of a pale blue pulsating light.

"My Lord Potter, I must confess that I am not pleased with Thee." She began. "I have taken great care to guard you from danger and foul attacks from thine accursed enemy the vile Lord Voldemort and you go and nearly destroy my works on a mere whim"

"I'm sorry My Lady." Harry mumbled with shame.

"And finally may I present the Founding Father of the Founders, The G..." Vetinari began

The figure in the centre thrown stood up and the room was bathed in a dazzling gold light.

"Come now my dear Count, I do believe after all these years I can introduce myself."

"As you wish Sire" Vetinari said.

"I, Lord Potter, am Merlin!" he said simply. "You must have many questions as to why you find yourself in our company, but before the time for questions comes the time for eating. Rise Lord Potter and join us for breakfast"

Harry stood and the three Founders escorted him to the dining table.

* * *

Ron Weasley was sat at the kitchen table at the Burrow with Ginny who was sobbing silently. Ron put his arm around his sister's shoulders .

"He'll be ok Gin." He said softly trying to comfort his sister. "you know Harry, he'll be flying his broom around Hogwarts this time next week." His words of comfort where cut short by the appearance of Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes. "Bloody Hell" Ron exclaimed as a letter was dropped in front of him and one dropped in front of Ginny. Fawkes disappeared as quickly as he arrived.

Ginny ripped open her letter and read it aloud.

"_RE: PROJECT POTTER_

"_Dear Friends, as you may already know Harry Potter has fallen victim of hard times and is currently under the care of Madam Pomfary at Hogwarts. However you may not be aware of a secondary and as yet un-determined condition. Harry is currently in some type of coma and is emitting a golden aura, a mark of a mythical group of wizards known only as the Founders._

"_I believe that finding the key to helping Harry is understanding the power of these founders and I am currently preparing to undergo research into this group. This is why I have written to you. You are among some of Harry's dearest friends and closest confidants and he needs your help._

"_If you feel as though you can help please owl Professor McGonagall as soon as possible and be prepared to arrive at Hogwarts at nine AM in two days time. _

_Yours, Hermione Granger_"

Ginny put the letter down with a scared look on her face.

"Bloody hell" Ron said after a moment.

"Fucking hell!" Ginny countered. "We're going right?"

"Of course we are." Ron said. "Harry needs our help, and let's face it Gin, we do kind of owe him. He saved your life, not to mention Dad's."

"Yeah." Ginny agreed. She turned the parchment over.

_Dear Professor McGonagall._

_We're in._

_Ron & Ginny Weasley_

* * *

Harry sat around the table with the Founders of the Order of the Phoenix. He turned to Godric Gryffindor on his right. "Excuse me Sire" Harry began, "Where are we?"

"My Lord Potter," Gryffindor began "We are in Avalon, the Kingdom of Magic."

"Right" Harry said as if trying to understand the inner most workings of quantum mechanics, "will the Order and Dumbledore be able to find me?" he asked.

"Me thinks Me Lord that should be best left until after we have dined. My brother Founder Merlin is best to explain the dimensions of our fair kingdom. Tell me of Hogwarts Lad. Does the Bloody Baron still haunt the dungeons?" Gryffindor deflected the question.

Harry and Gryffindor chatted amicably with Harry regaling his Ultimate Grandfather with the tales of Hogwarts adventures. When they had finally finished Merlin rose at the head of the table and pulled the hood back that was covering his face. He looked familiar to Harry with long silver hair tucked into the back of a thick leather belt, a long silver beard tucked into the front of his belt and dazzling blue eyes. 'Dumbledore?' Harry thought in confusion.

Merlin chuckled. "Indeed Lord Potter, Sir Albus thought that I was speaking in jest when I told him he would turn out like his Grandfather."

"Sire, are you telling me you are the Grandfather of Albus Dumbledore?" Harry asked in confusion. 'I knew Dumbledore was old, but surely not that old' he thought.

"In a manner of speaking, Yes. Sir Albus is descended from my line." Merlin told him. "Now Lord Potter, I believe it is time to discuss the reason you find yourself in our company." As Merlin spoke Harry found himself relaxing into the wizened old man's words.

"Many hundred years ago a prophecy came to light. You will be told the prophecy in the fullness of time, for the moment; however, I shall give you the vague details. Is that agreeable?" Merlin asked.

"Yes Sire." Harry replied.

"Very well." Merlin began. "The prophecy foretold the great evils that will sweep your world. Two of these evils are the men you call Grinwald, and currently Lord Voldemort. It was foretold that Voldemort must fall twice before he could be ultimately defeated."

Merlin looked to Harry, who was looking at the table trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Do not be afraid to show your emotions Lord Potter." Lady Morgana said kindly.

"Mine sister speaks truly." Gryffindor said. "For, it is within your heart where you will find the strength to do what must be done."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"That would be one of the specifics." Merlin said evasively. "As I was saying, it was foretold that the instruments of Voldemort's first downfall would provide the instruments of his ultimate downfall.

"The Prophecy was also specific in terms of those around the instruments. It said that a descendent of Merlin, already proven against the dark would mentor the instruments."

"Dumbledore?" Harry interrupted.

"Indeed." Merlin nodded. "It has been Sir Albus' destiny to lead the Order of the Phoenix since the day he left in pursuit of Grinwald.

"As you know, Voldemort's first downfall happened when you were but a single year old, and was marked not only by the death of your parents but by Voldemort himself choosing the instrument for his own ultimate defeat.

"The Prophecy goes on to tell us about how you will grow up but also gives us, The Order Founders, our own roles in the fates of man. I was to guide the young Albus Dumbledore as he learned his craft. Sir Albus wanted to give up several times but it was my own silent voice in the back of his mind that kept him determined and focused on the light. It was I who helped him discover the secret meeting place of the Order of the Phoenix, beneath the tor of Glastonbury. Even now, I still have to guide him. Though now I act through his phoenix." Merlin continued then glanced at The Lady Morgana who took over the Story.

"It was my task to send the visions to a seer." Lady Morgana began. "Professor Trelawney was once a powerful seer, so it was her I chose as my Instrument."

"But Professor Trelawney has only ever made two predictions." Harry interrupted. "Aside from her Prophecy about me and Voldemort she talks complete and utter shite."

"Alas, that was my fault. I did not prepare her as well as I should have for the visions I had to send her" Morgana said; sorrow in every word. "The first Prophecy I sent to her overpowered her third eye shackra, she had been lax on her mental shielding and a direct link opened up between us and the contents of the Avalonian Prophecy's flooded her mind. It was too powerful and she nearly died. It took me a very long time to completely remove all of those memories, I'm afraid there have been side effects."

Gryffindor took the story.

"The Prophecy foretold that the ultimate instrument of Voldemort's destruction would not only come from my very house but as a member of my own beloved family. My task was to first of all keep a watchful eye over your father. Thankfully I have never had need to interfere with his life, unlike you My Boy, with My dear Sisters help of course." Gryffindor grinned. "You are most troublesome My Lord"

"Sorry." Harry muttered.

"No need for apologies Lord Potter. Yes I have been helping you from time to time. It was inspiration from my subtle silent suggestions that inspired you to place your hands on Professor Quirrell when you recovered the Philosophers Stone. I was also with you when you faced the villainous Voldemort on the terrible night of his return."

"You made me face him didn't you?" Harry asked quietly.

"My deepest apologies My Lord Potter, but it was necessary. You needed a victory, no matter how small, to keep your heart true to the cause. I daren't not act, had you died so would all of our hopes."

"And now Lord Potter" Merlin interrupted "we come to the part of the Avalonian Prophecy which finds you hear with us."

"Another bloody prophecy?" Harry asked.

"Indeed, so Lord Potter." Merlin answered. "The Prophecy my dear sister handed down to Professor Trelawney said that you had the power the Dark Lord knows not."

"I think that's what Dumbledore said." Harry confirmed.

"Well simply put Lord Potter, you are here to receive that power." Merlin finished

* * *

Dumbledore and Hermione entered the Hospital wing. Remus glanced up at the flask held tightly in her arms hugged close to her chest.

"Is that the...?" Remus began.

"The antidote, yeah." Hermione confirmed.

"How is Harry?" Dumbledore asked looking down at the sleeping boy.

"No change" Remus began. "Poppy and Dan are sleeping, I'll go wake them." He said standing and walked through the door into Poppy's office and returned with Madam Pomfrey and a blurry eyed Dan Granger behind him.

"Miss Granger has completed the antidote" Dumbledore declared.

"Hermione?" Remus asked "I thought Severus was brewing the potion?"

"The Dark Lord summoned him. Miss Granger completed the antidote. Fear not Remus, it is perfect." Dumbledore said.

"Of course. Sorry Hermione." Remus said ashamed.

"It's ok." She began "I'd of preferred Professor Snape have brewed it."

Every one stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Poppy," Dumbledore said breaking the uncomfortable silence, "perhaps now might be a good time for you to brief us on what is about to happen?"

"Of course Headmaster." Pomfrey began, "There is about four minutes before Severus' stasis spell will wear off. It will be then when we find out if Dr Granger's stitches worked. We already have Blood Replenisher on standby. Once the stasis is lifted I will administer the potion orally. Be warned, this is kill or cure!"

"Wait a minute." Dr Granger interrupted "Kill or cure, what the hell does that mean?"

"The antidote may stop the heart. If that is the case then I suspect that we will not be able to restart it by magical means, thanks to the Gold Glow."

"What are the limits of you being able to reverse engineer muggle technology?" Dr Granger asked.

"To what end Doctor" Dumbledore asked intrigued.

"In the journal I brought there is a technical review of a new model of defibulator. It will deliver an electronic current to his heart and hopefully restore the heart to a natural rhythm." Dr Granger explained.

"Three minutes" Remus called.

"Show me." Dumbledore demanded. Mr Granger leafed through the journal and handed Dumbledore the relevant page.

"Two minutes" Remus said.

Dumbledore began wavering his wand and muttering under his breath, a red glow coming from his wand. A table materialized, the shape of a defibulator began to take shape on the table.

"One minute." Remus called.

"Positions" Madam Pomfrey called.

"Thirty seconds" Remus counted down.

"Dr Granger get ready to take his vitals." Pomfrey instructed. Dr Granger placed his stethoscope on Harry's chest.

Dumbledore's conjured defibulater finally finished.

"Alas." He said. "There is no time to test this."

"Ten Seconds"

"Blood Replenishers standing by." Pomfrey called out.

"Five...Four...Three...Two...One..." Remus counted down.

"Vitals are... steadily rising" Dr Granger stuttered.

"No Blood" Pomfrey informed them.

Several seconds later Harry's heart beat was regular, but faint.

"Miss Granger. Please bring me the potion." Pomfrey ordered. Hermione handed her the potion.

* * *

Harry entered Merlin's personal study. The room was large and every available wall space was taken up by books and scrolls stuffed haphazardly on shelves and inside cubby holes.

"Ah, Lord Potter" Merlin began "Thank you for joining me, please take a seat" Merlin indicated a large leather winged arm chair.

"Before we start Sire, could I ask a favour of you?" Harry asked.

"Of course Lord Potter."

"Please call me Harry. I'm not comfortable with all of this Lord stuff."

"Unfortunately Lord Potter our society here in Avalon is built around varying degrees of formality. however if you wish you may be addressed as Sir Harry?"

"I'm more comfortable with that."

"As you wish, Sir Harry. I will inform the household." Merlin said. "Now, you will remember earlier I told you that you are here to receive your birth right?"

"Yes Sire." Harry replied.

"This birth right, Sir Harry is a Magical awakening known as the Magicus Manturus.

"The Manturus normally would not happen until you come of age. However when your life became endangered it was decided that we must act, hence you find yourself here." Merlin paused to allow Harry to take this in. "I must impress upon you the importance of your role in the future of your world."

"I know my role!" Harry snapped. Merlin gave him a long cold look so as an afterthought he added "Sire"

"You clearly do not Sir Harry. You are a Champion of the Light, The Chosen one. The only person whom can vanquish Lord Voldemort. Had we not acted when we did you would have died. Your death would have allowed Voldemort to act more rapidly, by August the Second Dumbledore would be dead. By the Winter Solstice Hogwarts would have fallen. Do you understand Sir Harry, that without you there is nothing.

"Last night Sir Harry, you made a choice. You chose to live, you will not be offered that choice again. Do you understand?"

Harry paled and began to sway.

"Sir Harry?" Merlin repeated worriedly. As he watched Harry's eyes roll back up inside his head and Harry slumped forward in his chair.

* * *

A/N if you are reading this chapter for the first time, i hope you enjoyd it. it is the largest chapter so far of this story, and the word count of this single file is half of the over all story.

if this is the second time reading this, i hope that the BEATERING was thuro enuff for you and that the correctons hightend your enjoyment of the story.

Chapter seven is finnished in my note pad and i am typeing it up and it will be betad soon.

Thanks to my Beta Angel.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Universe, if any one out their that dose see a scratch from HP please dont sue me, im poor! Enjoy  
PS shout out to reviewer Neko4, this is whats next.**

**Chapter 7: CONVERSATIONS**

"His vitals are dropping" yelled Dr Granger. "Remus in my bag, get the wooden box." Remus handed him the box. Dr Granger opened the box and took out a hypodermic syringe and a small vial. "I'm giving him ten CC's of adrenalin." Dr Granger injected Harry.

"No change" said Remus.

A loud klaxon sounded. "His heart has stopped beating!" Madam Pomfrey declared.

"Hermione, commence CPR." Dr Granger ordered. He passed a breathing mask and bag to Madam Pomfrey. "Healer Pomfrey, hold this over his mouth, after ten compressions squeeze the bag twice."

After a few rounds of compressions Remus cast a diagnostic charm. "No change."

"Hermione keep going." Dr Granger ordered as he turned to Dumbledore's defibulator. "Let's hope this works. Charging to one hundred." He declared as he moved the paddles to Harry's chest. "CLEAR!" Dr Granger administered the shock.

"No change" Remus declared.

"Recommencing CPR" Hermione called out.

"Charging to one-fifty" Mr Granger stated. "CLEAR" Harry was jolted from the shock.

"No change" Remus repeated.

"Resuming compressions" Hermione repeated.

"Charging to two-fifty." Dr Granger stated. "CLEAR!" he administered the shock and the klaxon stopped.

"I've got something" Remus declared.

"Poppy, keep bagging him." Dr Granger instructed as he placed the stethoscope to Harry's chest again. "There is a heartbeat. It's strong!"

Madam Pomfrey began casting diagnostic spells. "His magical reserves are getting stronger, his heart is beating and his brain activity is normal." She finished, relieved. "Thank you everybody."

"Poppy" Dumbledore began, "Has the danger passed?"

"For now, but with Mister Potter the next catastrophe could be right around the corner."

"Indeed. I suggest we now concentrate our efforts on determining the cause of Mister Potter's coma."

"I have an idea." Declared Dr Granger.

"Then please feel free to tell us." Dumbledore said.

"If I could borrow Remus, I may be able to get hold of the schematics for an MRI machine. Assuming that you will be able to backwards engineer it, the machine will allow us to monitor Harry's brain activity."

"Interesting." Dumbledore said. "If you have no objections Remus?"

"None. This should be interesting." Remus said.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. "What the hell?" he asked.

"Ah, Sir Harry how are you feeling?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know. I think I should be in pain, but I'm not."

"I do believe Sir Harry, that your friends in the physical realm have found away to save your life. Your physical body is on the road to recovery. Do you feel able to continue our conversation?"

"Yes Sire." Harry replied.

"Good. Now the Manturus is split up into three Rituals. First is the Ritual of Knowledge, the second is the Ritual of Power and the final Ritual is known only as the Quakeaning.

"Each Ritual will take approximately a day to complete and you will have time in which to sleep between each of the Rituals." Merlin explained.

"Ok. Can you tell me about the rituals?" Harry asked

"I can tell you about the Ritual's of Knowledge and Power but the Quakeaning is unique to each individual who undergoes it.

"During The Ritual of Knowledge you will receive tutelage from each of the Founders. I will impart wisdom of old and ancient magic's, Godric will teach you of your other birth right as well as magical and muggle military techniques and Morgana will inform you of Prophecy Lore, Avalonian Lore and The Reason.

"Once you have received this knowledge, using magics so ancient and powerful they have been lost to your realm for a millennia we will infuse this information to your subconscious mind and you will be able to recall this information whenever you wish. The Ritual of Power is where we will infuse you with some of our very own magics which will amplify your own power and skill.

"But before any of that you will be given a simple choice . Do you wish to undergo the Ritual's? Should you decline you will find yourself awake in the Hogwarts infirmary with no memory of what has transpired here and you will be forced to fulfil the Prophecy on your own and you will surely fail.

"This is a momentous decision Sir Harry. To help you make it you will be given a period of time to reflect and meditate."

"This is what I want. I need to defeat Voldemort and this is my best shot."

"Indulge us in our ways Sir Harry. Would you like me to explain the process to you?"

"Please"

"Very well." Merlin began. "You will be taken back to the Veil Room where you may call upon any one, be they in the After Life or still in your physical realm to discuss your options, send a message or simply just to talk. You will have six hours. Use this time wisely." Merlin glanced at an hour glass on his desk. "That means at exactly eight thirty seven this evening you will be ready to make the Choice."

"Any one?" Harry asked.

"The Lady Morgana will explain everything to you when she takes you to the Veil Room." Merlin explained as the door to his study was silently opened. Harry could since some one standing behind him but dared not look round. "Ah my dear Sister, we were just talking about you." Merlin said by way of greeting.

"Is Sir Harry ready dear Brother?" she asked.

"Are you ready Sir Harry?" Merlin repeated.

"Yes Sire." Harry replied.

Lady Morgana held out her arm to Harry as she led him from the room.

"Did my brother explain how the Consultation works?" Lady Morgana asked leading Harry down a corridor.

"No My Lady. Lord Merlin said you would explain." Harry answered. A suit of armour they walked past bowed with a clank of steel.

"I am taking you to the Veil room. We are offering you great power, a power which requires you to completely dedicate your life to the cause of the good and the light."

Harry took a moment to collect his thoughts as they turned left and began to descend a spiralling staircase. "With great Power comes great responsibility" Harry said grinning.

The lady Morgana looked taken aback. "Did the great Greek philosopher Aristotle say that?" she asked.

"No, My Lady. It was the great writer Stan Lee" Harry replied.

"Indeed. Thy quotation is indeed apt. You must first seriously reflect upon this decision. To aid you in this, you will be allowed to call forth from the Veil anyone you wish from either the living realm or from the afterlife. They will be able to stay with you for as long as you wish but you may only call forth two at a time." Lady Morgana finished.

"Will they remember?" Harry asked.

"Truthfully Sir Harry, I do not know. Their is a guide inside the room who will explain the process more fully." They finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

The Lady Morgana unlocked and opened a door. "I may go no further. This corridor leads to a dread portal. Knock three times and only three times. The guardian will ask you for a password. The password is 'Reflective Guidance'."

Harry nodded his understanding and turned to go through the door but Lady Morgana held onto his arm.

"Abide a moment Sir Harry. I wouldst speak with thee further. Your Grandfather told me that you sent an owl shortly before your suicide attempt. Wouldst this owl be being sent to your beloved Guinevere?"

"My beloved who?" Harry began, "I don't know any one called Guinevere."

"I believe you know her as Ginny?"

"My Lady, the letter was sent to Hermione. I don't love Ginny."

"Do you love Hermione?" Lady Morgana asked plainly.

"Yes" Harry whispered.

"Then Sir Harry, may I offer you one last piece of guidance?"

"My Lady," Harry began grinning impishly "surely there is no man on life that would allow your council fall on deaf ears."

The Lady Morgana let out a rich throaty laugh. "Sir Harry, your pretty speech couldst have fallen from the lips of your ultimate grandfather, my own beloved brother Lord Gryffindor. My advice to you Sir Harry is to tell your Lady Hermione what is in your heart. Now Sir Harry I must take my leave of you. Good luck."

Harry reached the portal at the end of the corridor and knocked three times. After a few seconds a viewing hatch opened in the centre of the door.

**PASSWORD**? The voice appeared in Harry's head without even bothering to go past his ears.

"Reflective Guidance" Harry stated clearly.

**PASS FRIEND**! The door opened and after taking a breath entered the room.

* * *

"And you say he wants to know about the blood protection around the Dursley's home?" Dumbledore asked Snape.

"Yes Headmaster. Do you want me to try and feed false information?"

"No Severus. Tell them the truth the protection will fail in time, but as to when that time is you do not know and have no way to find out. Their is little point in risking trouble if it is unnecessary." Dumbledore decided.

"And what of Potter?" Snape asked. "Did Granger do the job?"

"Indeed. Harry's coma can now only be mystical." Dumbledore replied.

"Any theories?"

"I do, many in fact. As does Miss Granger." Dumbledore beamed as he handed Snape his letter. Snape read it and raised his eyebrows.

"It is possible." He mused.

"Do you know much about it?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have acquired one or two rare volumes which make mention of it." He replied.

"What of Tom Riddle?"

"It is possible. He does possess the Mirim Codex. Tell Granger I will loan her my books. I could try and gain a copy of the Codex, but it would be difficult."

Dumbledore considered this a moment. "No, I also possess some rare volumes and have access to an even rarer still volume. The Codex is not a priority right now."

"As you wish" Snape said as he left Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Harry was shown into the Veil room and he was surprised to see it had changed a lot since he last saw it. Instead of a bleak cold cavernous vault, he was by a large yet, in contrast, cosy chamber. One half was the all to familiar huge stone arch and a lecturn containing a huge leather bound tomb, the other half of the room couldn't have been more different. It was almost an exact replica of the Gryffindor common room, complete with red squishy leather armchair and couch.

The lights in the room flickered and a shadow emerged from the Veil. They converged in the centre of the room. On instinct Harry reached for his wand. 'Shit' he thought as he remembered that he hadn't seen his wand since his arrival in Avalon. The shadow formed a tall column and then settled into a hooded figure. 'Death Eater?' thought Harry as he crouched low.

**BE NOT AFRAID HARRY POTTER**. Like the guard the voice materialised in his mind.

"Show yourself!" Harry demanded. The figure stood still and remained silent. "Who are you?" Harry tried.

**HUMANS ARE TOO OBSESSED WITH NAMES. IN MY REALM YOUR NAME CAN BE YOUR DOWNFALL. ONLY MY MOTHER KNOWS MY NAME, YOU MAY ADDRESS ME AS KEEPER**.

Harry stood up to his full height but remaid alert, his eyes darting around the room looking for some sort of weapon.

The Keeper sighed. '_**THEY ALWAYS GO FOR SOME SORT OF WEAPON**_' he thought.

**I SUPPOSE THAT YOU SHOULD AT LEAST TRY IT**. A sword appeared at Harry's feet. **PICK IT UP THEN. I WONT STOP YOU.**

Harry slowly picked up the sword and gingerly stepped towards Keeper.

**DO HURRY UP HARRY POTTER**.

Harry ran at Keeper, a few feet in front of him Harry clumsily swung the sword in a diagonal motion. The sword passed harmlessly through Keeper's shoulder and pulled Harry off balance and he fell to the ground, luckily years of Quidditch training had honed his balance and agility and he was able to roll through the fall and he was once again on his feet poised to attack.

**IMPRESSIVE HARRY POTTER. MOST PEAOPLE FALL OVER. CARE TO TRY AGAIN?** Keeper added sarcastically.

"No" Harry replied. "What are you?"

**I AM AN ANTROMORPHIC PERSONIFICATION.** Keeper replied. Harry stared at him blankly. **URM... I AM A FIGMENT OF MAGICAL IMAGINATION?** Keeper tried.

Harry thought about this for a moment. "Ok. I can accept that." He said. "Why?"

**I DO NOT KNOW WHY I AM HARRY POTTER. I JUST KNOW THAT I AM.**

"O...k" Harry mused. "So what do you do here?"

**AT LAST TO THE POINT**, Keeper said exasperatedly. **I AM THE KEEPER OF THE VEIL. IT IS I WHO HOLD THE MAGICS OF THE VEIL.**

"So you can bring people back to life?" Harry asked.

**I AM ENDOWED WITH THAT POWER, YES**. Keeper said. **I SHOULD NOT HAVE TOLD YOU THAT. DO NOT ASK, IT IS FORBIDDEN.**

"So why do you have the power?"

**ONCE AGAIN WE WAVE GOODBYE TO THE POINT**. Keeper sighed exasperatedly. **ALL RIGHT I SEE I AM GOING TO HAVE TO INDULGE YOUR CURIOSITY. I CONTROL THE POWER OF THE VEIL. IN ORDER FOR ME TO HAVE THE POWER TO BRING THE DEAD THROUGH FOR A SHORT TIME, I MUST POSSESS THE POWER TO RELEASE THEM PERMANENTLY FROM DEATH. BUT AS I SAID IT IS FORBIDDEN.** Keeper finished. **ANY MORE ASSININE QUESTIONS? NO? GOOD. WE CAN GET ON WITH THINGS. STEP FORTH HARRY POTTER**.

* * *

Hermione Granger entered the hospital wing with a massive leather bound book under one arm and a stack of parchment under the other. She deposited them on a chair next to Harry's bed and walked into Madame Pomfrey's office.

"Any change?" she asked.

"There is a lot of eye movement. Your father said Muggles call it Rapid Eye Movement?"

"R.E.M. it means he is dreaming" Hermione explained. "Coma patients often dream."

"Indeed, your father and Remus are off trying to acquire the technical specifications of an MRI machine. He seems to think it will help us see what Harry is seeing."

"Not quite" Hermione explained. "An MRI machine will allow us to monitor Harry's brain activity."

"But what will that tell us?" Pomfrey asked.

"Well we know that Harry is in a coma, as far as I know all magical methods of discovering why have failed, so now it's time to eliminate non-magical causes."

Madam Pomfrey took this in for a few seconds. "You're absolutely right Miss Granger, by the way, I received your letter and i will do anything I can do to help."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. I'm going to sit with him." She turned and left the room. She sat on the chair by Harry's bed and pulled the table from the next bed across her lap and set out her book and parchment.

* * *

Meanwhile Keeper was explaining the process of calling people through the Veil.

**IT IS EASY TO SUMMON FORTH PEOPLE FROM THE BEYOND.** Keeper explained. **YOU SIMPLY WRITE THEIR NAMES IN THE BOOK AND SAY "INVITE" THEY HAVE THE CHOICE OF WHETHER TO COME OR NOT.**

"What about the living?" Harry asked.

**IT IS POSSIBLE. HOWEVER, THEY MUST SWEAR AN OATH OF SECRECY. WE MUST NOW NEGOTIATE THAT OATH.**

"All right, tell me what is standard?" Harry said.

**THE TAKER OF THE OATH MUST SWEAR AN UNBREAKABLE VOW TO NEVER DISSCUSS WITH ANY PERSON OTHER THAN THE SUMMONER, WHICH WOULD BE YOU, UNDER PAIN OF DEATH**. Keeper said.

"Ok." Harry began. "My friends and I think better under a free exchange of ideas. Things can get a bit dangerous if we act on our own, Dumbledore doesn't like that and they tend to go tits up." Harry continued. "How about the Oath Taker must swear an unbreakable vow to never discuss with any person that I don't summon on pain of being made a squib?" Harry offered.

**I AM AFRAID THAT PAIN OF DEATH IS NON-NEGOTIABLE, HARRY POTTER. HOWEVER, THE REST OF YOUR SUGGESTION IS ACCEPTABLE. DO WE HAVE AN ACCORD?**

"We do." Harry agreed.

**VERY WELL. THE PROCESS OF SUMMONING THE LIVING IS THE SAME AS SUMMONING THE DEAD EXCEPT I MUST GREET THEM OUTSIDE THIS TIME SPACE. THERE IS TEA IN THE POT**. Keeper added conversationally **IT'S ALWAYS FULL AND HOT. IT'S BEST TO HAVE THOSE COMING OVER FROM THE LIVING WORLD DRINK A CUP FOR THE SHOCK AND FOR SOME REASON THOSE FROM THE BEYOND JUST SEEM TO EXPECT IT. JUST WRITE THE NAMES IN THE BOOK**. Keeper said as he evaporated into the shadows.

Harry looked at the open page in the book. Their was only two names listed.

_Alberforth Dumbledore A. Dumbledore_

_Lord Grinwald A. Dumbledore_

'Well' Harry thaght 'I guess that answers the question of who to summon first.'

_Albus Dumbledore H. Potter_

"Invite" He said.

* * *

The crackling fire of Dumbledore's office flared green and Remus Lupin and Dan Granger stepped thru.

"Albus, we have the plans" Remus said holding up a cardboard tube. The room was dark, only the light from the fire made it possible to see. There was a shadow slumped over the Headmaster's desk.

"Good God!" exclaimed Dan as he realised the slumped figure was Dumbledore.

* * *

**DO YOU, ALBUS DUMBELDORE, SWEAR AN UNBREAKABLE VOW TO KEEP THE SECRETS OF THIS PLACE AND TO SPEAK ONLY OF THIS CONSULTAION WITH ONE HARRY POTTER AND WHOM SO EVER HARRY POTTER DECIDES UNDER PAIN OF DEATH?**

"I Do." Replied Dumbledore. "It is good to see you again Keeper, I trust you are well?"

**I AM WELL ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**.

"Is Harry waiting?"

**HE IS**.

"Then we should not keep him waiting."

* * *

There was a blur and Dumbledore appeared in front of Harry's eyes.

Dumbledore took a second to recover himself, and then he walked over to Harry beaming.

"Lord Potter, My boy, congratulations." Harry held out his hand but ignoring it Dumbledore pulled Harry into a rough embrace.

"Professor..." Harry began but Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Excuse me My Lord, but here in Avalon I am Lord Dumbledore, and you are Lord Potter. However as we are friends please call me Sir Albus."

"And you can call me Sir Harry. Would you like some tea Sir Albus?"

"Tea would be delightful Sir Harry." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

* * *

"There is nothing wrong with him!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey in frustration.

"Is the coma connected with Mr Potter's?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"We don't even know what has caused that!" Dr Granger said.

"So what exactly do we know?" asked Snape.

"That his magical vitals are fine." Reported Madam Pomfrey.

"Vitals are all normal from a muggle stand point. Incredible really when you consider his age." Dr Granger added.

"So what do we do?" Remus asked.

"The only thing we can do." Said Hermione. "Wait."

* * *

"So Sir Harry," Dumbledore began pouring himself a second cup of tea. "Before we get down to business, tell me, how are Lily and James?"

Harry looked down at his own cup. "I'm not going to summon them." He said, tears glistening behind his striking green eyes.

"May I enquire as to why not?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"How can I?" Harry began, tears falling freely. "How can I look my parents, parents who died trying to save my life, in the eye after what I did?"

"You mean your suicide attempt?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm sorry Sir." Harry sobbed. "I'm a selfish prick!"

"You're simply not Sir Harry. You are depressed. If I had known how bad things where for you Sir Harry I would have of course stepped in years ago."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I hope it pleases you to hear Sir Harry that I have informed Petunia Dursley that you will not be returning to Privet Drive."

"Good." Harry said simply.

"I have also informed them the blood protection will fail and they will be vulnerable to what I am afraid is no doubt an inevitable attack."

"NO!" Harry yelled suddenly. "No more death! Petunia is the only family I have left. They have to be protected."

"Harry, after all the years of abuse you have suffered at their hands you want them safe, we will of course find some way to hide them." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling, thanking Merlin for the goodness still left in the boy's soul. "In fact Sir Harry, I think that you should lead that mission."

"Me?" Harry spluttered.

"Indeed. If I am correct you will be made a Coronel in the Order." Dumbledore said.

"Coronel? Surely I should be starting out at the bottom." Harry said.

"I shall let Lord Gryffindor tell you all about it." Dumbledore replied. "So Sir Harry, why have you invited me to return to Avalon?"

"For the most part, I thought I should tell you that I'm safe and well, and to stop the Order from looking for me." Harry said, not knowing why he summoned him.

"Thank you Sir Harry, I appreciate your courtesy but it's completely unnecessary my boy. You see, I'm not really here, neither are you for that matter. Avalon exists in the Astral plain. You, or rather your body is in the Hogwarts Hospital wing. Seemingly in a coma, of course I have not disclosed the truth of the Mantra."

"No one knows what's happening?" Harry asked.

"Miss Granger has her suspicions. I am going to indulge her curiosity, I find it refreshing."

"What's Hermione got to do with anything?"

"Well suffice to say she got your note," Dumbledore said arching his eyebrows. "She stole her father's car and drove it to Surrey. She arrived just as we were preparing to extract you. May I suggest a topic of discussion?"

"Of course" Harry replied

"I suggest that we discuss you new role within the order." Dumbledore said.

"No more secrets!" Harry suddenly declared. "It's all or nothing here sir. I'm either in this thing or I'm not and if I'm not, then I don't see much point in going back."

"I had no idea you felt so strongly Sir Harry."

"YOU HAD..." Harry began to yell but he stopped himself. "You had no idea?" he demanded quietly. "If I had been allowed to be involved twelve months ago, you know when you left me alone all summer to mourn for Cederic we wouldn't bloody be here now!"

"You can't know that sir Harry." Dumbledore said almost pleadingly.

"Can you think of any other reason I'd choose to slit my wrists?" Harry spat. Dumbledore looked shocked a single tear fell from his eye down his cheek.

"Shit. I'm sorry Sir. I didn't mean that." Harry stammered.

Dumbledore took off his glasses. "Yes, Sir Harry, I believe you did." Dumbledore began. "and I don't blame you, but I do not think that Avalon is the best place to discuss it." He put his glasses back on. "I suggest that you revive the Order's Military Wing. We have many agents that are better suited to fighting than espionage."

"All right. How many people will I have?"

"I would have to check our roster. But initially thirty, plus your Command team."

"I can have any one?"

"Yes Sir Harry, anyone who wishes to join you."

"OK, I want Ron and Hermione" Harry said without thinking.

"Agreed, should they agree to join the order. May I also suggest Remus and Tonks?"

"I would have thought Remus would have been better off on the espionage side of things?"

"Indeed. Remus is useful to us in that respect, however he will also be useful to you. I do reserve the right to second him from time to time."

"I would also like Mad-Eye Moody" Harry said. "He should keep me right and I think I'm going to need a lot of help."

"Agreed. May I suggest Sir Harry that you do not invite Alastor here. He may think that it is a trick." Dumbledore said as he stood up. "Now I believe Sir Harry, I should take my leave. I suggest that you tell whomever else you speak to from our realm to contact myself, so we all know who we can talk to."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore woke in the Hospital Wing. He tried to sit up but a hand gently but firmly down on the bed and a torch shined in his eyes.

"Pupil reaction normal" Dr Granger declared "Welcome back Professor."

"Thank you Dr Granger" Dumbledore replied "Wile your concern for my well being is appreciated, I can assure you that I am the absolute apitamy of health."

"You have been out for three hours Sir. I really think that you should wait for Madam Pomfery."

"When she returns send her to me. I have much to do and little time in which to do it!" Dumbledore swept past Dr Granger, just before he closed the door he turned back to Dr Granger and added. "If I were you I would go down to the library, you will find Hermione unconscious. She is unharmed, and ancient magics prevent me from revealing to you the cause of both my slumber and hers. Make her comfortable here, she will awaken and feel absolutely fine, if not better for the nap. Once she has regained her composure please ask her to join me in my office. Tell her I enjoy Starburst sweets."

Dan Granger hurried down a corridor to the Hogwart's Library. He pushed open the door. "Hermione?" he called quietly. When he didn't hear anything he ventured further into the cavernous room. "Hermione are you in here, love?" he called again more forcefully.

"This is a library sir! I will thank you to remember it." Madam Prince said angrily bustling towards Dr Granger.

"I'm sorry Mrs..?" Dr Granger began.

"Prince. Madam Prince. Can I help you Mr?"

"Granger, Dr Dan Granger. Is my daughter here."

"Indeed she is Dr Granger. She is in the restricted section. I'm afraid only people who have special dispensation from the Headmaster may go into that section. I shall fetch her for you." She said and turned back into the stacks.

Madam Prince entered the restricted section and saw Hermione slumped over a desk with several thick tombs strewn around her.

"Miss Granger?" she gently called. Hermione didn't move. "Poor girl" the librarian thought "working every hour He sends."

"Miss Granger, your father is waiting for you." Hermione didn't move. "DR GRANGER!" Prince yelled moments later Dr Granger reached the restricted section.

"Jesus Christ!" Dr Granger swore "Can you help me get her to the Hospital?" he asked the librarian, sweeping Hermione up in his arms.

"The fire's this way." She said leading Dr Granger to her office in the back of the library.

* * *

Harry stood near what he had come to call the guest book as Hermione stepped through the arch. She saw Harry and ran over to him.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

"Hermione, I'll explain everything, I promise, but first come and sit down." Harry led Hermione over to the comfortable area, gently pushed her down onto the couch and poured her a cup of tea. "Drink this for the shock." Hermione silently took the cup and drank her tea and the two sat in silence for several minutes.

Finally Harry plucked up the courage to speak.

"Hermione?" he began softly. Hermione broke down into tears.

"I thought I lost you" she whispered

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Harry said. "I don't know what came over me."

"I do," said Hermione looking up, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "You had enough, you couldn't take it anymore. You wanted to be free." She began. "The thing is Harry, you're also a selfish basted!"

Harry looked hurt.

"Don't look at me like that Harry. You should have talked to some one about how your feeling. It's not as if you're alone."

"Of course I'm alone Hermione. It's just me. The 'Chosen one'. Not the 'Chosen One and friends'." Harry said as he went on to explain Trelawney's prophecy.

"And where in that Prophecy does it say you stand alone? All it says is that the final blow must come from you, not that you stand alone." Hermione said exasperated.

"I know that now." Harry began. "That's why we're here."

"And where exactly is here?" Hermione asked.

It took Harry half an hour to tell Hermione all he knew about Avalon, the Founders and the Mantra. He also told her of his conversation with Dumbledore. Hermione for her part listened intently, then she in turn told Harry of the research group.

"That's great Hermione" Harry told her. "I know that I'm going to be taught a lot and when I wake up I'm going to know a lot, but I need to know what to do with all of this Power and Knowledge." Harry said. Harry went into greater detail of Dumbledore's promise of giving him a greater role in the order and giving him command of the military wing.

"That's exciting Harry. Of course I'll be there with you. I'd do anything for you." Hermione told him.

"I'd do anything for you too Hermione." Harry said as he moved closer to her. "I love you Hermione." He said as he leant in to kiss her but was met with a cheek numbing slap.

"Don't you dare tell me that you love me here! This place isn't real. If you do love me, then you bloody well suck it up and you tell me in our world when you wake up!"

* * *

Dumbledore sat at his desk reading an ancient scroll. There was a knock at the door.

"Come" he called. Severus Snape entered the room.

"Ah Severus, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I received this note." Snape said as he handed over the letter.

Dumbledore read:

_Severus_

_Port key will follow at thirty five minutes to four. At four PM you will make your way to the Shrieking Shack. You will be in position at twenty four minutes past four when your Mark will burn. At this time you will tap your wand to the port key and say 'mud blood mother'. Follow instructions at destination._

_Wormtail._

"Are you prepared?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am." Snape replied. "I need the memory of my report of my last summons and our conversation about Grangers letter removed." He removed two memory vials from his pocket and handed them to Dumbledore. He then took a third empty vial and held his wand to his head and removed the memory of the most recent conversation.

"Ready?" Dumbledore asked taking his wand from the desk as Snape merely nodded. "_Obliviate_" Dumbledore cast. Snapes eyes glazed over and Dumbledore cast again. "_Legimens_" opening up a psychic connection planting a false memory.

* * *

Harry and Hermione talked for another hour and had come up with several plans of action.

"Harry" Hermione asked "Have you summoned your parents yet?"

"No." Harry replied. "Not yet. I want to get business out of the way and not have any nagging thoughts interrupt me when I speak to them." He finished

"Oh Harry" Hermione said as she pulled him into a hug. "Who are you inviting next?"

"Ron." Harry said. "He is the best strategist we have if he is in, I want him researching modern Muggle military as well as magical strategies, see if we can sort of merge them together." He explained. "do we have any one that is good with the Law?"

"Well Dumbledore I suppose." Hermione said. "Why?"

"I have an idea, but I want to know if it's legal." Harry said then explained his plan.

* * *

At precisely four PM Severus Snape placed his quill back in the ink well and placed the last parchment form on top of an apparent ever-growing stack of identical forms, one for each Slytherin student. He pushed back his chair and stood up. He moved to a filing cabinet behind the desk covering the solitary window making the room perpetually dark, the gloom kept at bay by strategically placed candles. Snape opened the third drawer, closed it again and pointed his wand at it, he muttered under his breath a password then re-opened the drawer inside of which was a small box. The dark mahogany box bore the dark mark on its lid and Snape pulled it from the drawer and tucked it into his robes. He picked up a thick scroll from his desk and a black candle which sat next to it. Finally he threw a cloak about his shoulders and walked over to a large heavily laden book case.

"_Lily_" he said and the book case slid to one side revealing a secret passage way. He entered the pitch black tunnel and the hidden door closed behind him sealing him in with the darkness. "Lumos" hemuttered as he set off along the tunnel.

* * *

Ron and Ginny Weasley were outside in the back garden of the Burrow throwing a Quaffle back and forth.

"So what do you think Hermione has in store for us tomorrow?" Ginny asked expertly throwing the Quaffle just above Ron's ear.

Ron leapt up and caught the ball. "I don't know" he replied "but I think a four foot parchment from Snape on the medical applications of rhubarbs will be more fun."

"Is that a real essay?" Ginny replied catching the Quaffle and throwing it back.

"Yup" Ron responded.

"Was it fun?"

"Nope."

"Doesn't bode well for tomorrow does it?" Ginny asked.

"You got that right, sis."

"So are there?" Ginny asked.

"Are there what?" Ron responded

"Medical uses for rhubarb?"

"Buggerd if I know. Go long" Ron said. Ron threw the Quaffle, Ginny jumped in the air to catch it but she fainted mid flight. "GINNY?" Ron yelled running up to her and trying to shake her awake. "MUM!" he called as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Severus Snape stood at the end of the secret passageway which opened out into a large underwater cave. Snape checked his pocket watch. "Four ten" he muttered to himself. He cast a bubble head charm on himself and a waterproof and sticking charm to his research notes. He stuck them to his chest making sure they where tightly secured and dived into the icy water.

He swam out into the murky water and followed an invisible route and then began to swim to the surface, once he reached the black lakes surface he began swimming for the shore.

Once he reached dry land he silently cast a drying charm on himself then ran to the Whopping Willow. "_Imoblius_" he cast and the branches of the deadly tree fell still.

Snape glanced at his watch while he ducked into the secret tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack, it read four fifteen.

Upon reaching the shack he ran up to the third floor and entered the room where he should have captured Sirius Black. '_If it wasn't for those meddlesome kids and that damn wolf._'

Molly Weasley was frantic. Both of her youngest children were seemingly in comas.

"_Enervate_" she tried for the fourteenth time, knowing it was useless. The fire in the kitchen flared to life.

"Molly" Mr Weasly called out as he made his way into the sitting room.

"Oh Arthur" Mrs Weasly cried. "They have been unconscious since three!" She wept.

Mr Weasly glanced at the Grandfather clock in the corner, it read four thirty.

"OK, so they have been under for an hour and a half. Have you tried to revive them?" He asked.

"Of course I have!" She snapped back.

"All right, what does the clock say?" They looked at the special Weasley family clock in the corner of the room. He was unsurprised to see both his hand and his wife's hand where pointed to '_HOME_', he was relieved to see that both his youngest children's hands where pointed there as well.

"Not mortal peril then?" he mused. "Have you reported this to Headquarters?"

"Why?" Mrs Weasley demanded. "I hardly think Dumbledore would be concerned with this."

"Wouldn't he?" Mr Weasley replied somewhat smugly, "Because this looks awfully similar to what's happening to Harry." He said.

Mrs Weasley bustled over to the fire place and was about to throw floo powder on the fire when both Ron and Ginny sat bolt upright.

"We have to talk to Dumbledore!" The both declared. "NOW!"

* * *

Harry was sat alone on the couch, Keeper appeared from the shadows.

**YOU STILL HAVE TIME IN WHICH TO SUMMON CONFIDANTS**. He said.

"I know." Harry replied. "I'm just deciding if I should summon my parents."

**LILY AND JAMES POTTER LONG FOR THIS DAY HARRY POTTER**. Keeper replied.

"You know my parents?" Harry asked.

**I KNOW ALL THOSE WHOM HAVE PAST. I ALSO KNOW THAT YOU WISH TO SUMMON THEM! **

"I do, you're right."

**NATURALLY.**

"But I just can't see them wanting to see me after what I did?"

**WHY? **Keeper asked.

"They gave their lives to save mine, I basically threw that back in their faces."

**YOU DID NOT DIE, NOR WERE YOU IN ANY DANGER WHATSOEVER OF DYING HARRY POTTER, I WOULD KNOW.**

Harry began to laugh hysterically.

**WHAT IS SO FUNNY HARRY POTTER?**

"Don't you see Keeper? I'm so much of a fuck up I can't even kill myself without fucking it up."

**INVITE YOUR PARENTS HARRY POTTER**! Keeper said as he melted into the shadows.

"Shit, where did he go?" Harry asked aloud. "I suppose the ghostly bastard might be right." Harry got up and went to the guest list.

_Lily Potter H. Potter_

_James Potter H. Potter_

"_Invite_".

* * *

Hermione sighed deeply and closed the thick volume she was reading and added it to the pile by the leg of her chair then pulled an equally thick book towards her. She didn't look up when Professor Dumbledore swept into the room and sat heavily in his chair.

"How goes it Miss Granger?" He asked.

Hermione sighed again. "I've found some basic information concerning the Mantra, but nothing specific. I've read everything from the library on power amplification rituals, but they are mostly dark magic." She answered.

"Indeed Miss Granger." Dumbledore replied but was then interrupted but the fire roaring to life and Molly Wesley's head appeared.

"Albus, Sorry to call so late, but its Ron and Ginny you see? They just woke up and said that they need to see you. I tried to tell them that it was too late and that you were probably busy with Harry and besides they would be more than likely seeing you tomorrow any way." She babbled.

"Molly, Please calm yourself. If Ronald and Guinevere are insistent then I am of course happy to see them. Send them as soon as they are capable." Dumbledore replied. Mys Weasley muttered thanks and quickly withdrew her head. Seconds later the fire flared green once again as Ron and Ginny tumbled out of the fire place.

"We have orders from Harry!" they said by way of greeting.

Dumbledore stood and quickly rounded his desk and sped to the youngest Weasley's while Hermione made space on the chairs around her dropping books and scrolls of parchment all around their feet.

Ron began to speak but Dumbledore waved him into silence and guided the Weasleys to a seat either side of Hermione, silently banishing the books and parchment. He swept behind his desk and took his seat.

"Before either one of you speak again" Dumbledore began. "I must insist you both drink a cup of tea for the..."

"Shock!" Ginny interrupted. "Harry said the same thing."

Dumbledore spread his arm across his desk and a tea service appeared. "Would you be Mother Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione nodded and silently poured four cups of tea. As she handed Ron his cup he began to try and speak again.

"But sir, Harry said we had to tell you everything straight away!" he blurted out.

"Mister Weasley. I often find after a confusing and disorientating experience before one tries to explain it is best to take a few moments to collect ones thoughts, so please drink you tea there will be time enough for orders." Dumbledore insisted.

The four sat in a comfortable silence as the calming effect of the tea washed over them.

After five minutes Dumbledore set down his cup.

Now, first before we get to Harry's orders, Miss Weasley will first tell us what happened. Miss Granger and I may take notes, just ignore us and continue talking, in your own time Miss Weasley..."

"OK. Ron and I where chucking a Quaffle when we were, I guess summoned. Everything went all dark and there was this man in a dark robe." Ginny began.

"Keeper." Ron interrupted.

"Yeah, Keeper. He made us promise on pain of death that we would not tell anyone what we were about to see, without Harry's say so.

"Of course we said we would and then everything went swirly and there he was. Harry made us drink tea while he explained all about Merlin and the Manturass thingamjigy, then about the Orders Military wing and what he plans to do. Then he gave us orders." She finished.

Dumbledore took a moment to absorb the information while he took a sip of tea before speaking again.

"Thank you Miss Weasley. And now Mister Weasley, Harry's orders if you please?"

"Well first of all they aren't really orders, just some suggestions to think about really." Ron explained.

"Understood" Dumbledore nodded. "Please continue."

"First of all he is all worried about what he calls his 'inner circle' being targeted. He wants us to look into spell and rituals he also said something about power amplification rituals. Then I said we should be looking at the types of rituals You Know Who might try. We should be prepared.

"Then he asked me to look into the Muggle military tactics. Something about God not being on the side of the big battalions, but on the best shits."

"Shots Ronald. It's Voltaire. 'God is not on the side of the big battalions, but on the side of those who shoot best'"

"Yeah that's the one. I said that we should be more than a para military militia. He said we should be more like a regiment. With regular training with something called regimental discipline. He thinks that should be a job for Mad-Eye." Ron stopped and looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Please continue Mister Weasley." Dumbledore prompted.

"He said he wanted us to look into getting hold of muggle military equipment. I think he means guns." Ron stammered.

"Interesting." Dumbledore replied mysteriously.

* * *

Harry Potter had spent an enjoyable few hours in the company of his parents. They had discussed most of his life including his mothers disgust at the Dursley's treatment of him over the years, his Hogwarts adventures and James absolutely gushed over his Quidditch prowess and reluctantly admitted that along with Ron and Hermione Harry had broken more school rules in more impressive fashions than even the Marauders.

The reunited Potter family were sharing a joke when Keeper appeared.

**MY APPOLOGIES HARRY POTTER FOR THE INTRUSION, BUT I AM AFRAID THAT YOUR TIME IS ALMOST OVER**.

Immediately Lily began to weep, she buried her head into her son's chest.

"Oh my sweet boy. I know that you can succeed. You have to!" She cried into his chest

"Thank you Mum. I will do it for you." Harry said trying not to cry himself.

"You must talk to Hermione. It's really important Son. " Lily said. "Promise me Harry."

"I promise Mum." Harry replied squeezing his eyes shut lest he shed a tear.

Lily let Harry go and James stepped up to his son.

"I want you to know Harry, that I am very proud of you bonnie lad. Never in the history of the world has their been a young man so brave. The world has been incredibly cruel to you but you carry it all in your stride and even more amazingly you still have love in your heart. I love you my Son, remember I'll always be proud of you."

James pulled Harry into a rough embrace.

**LILY POTTER, JAMES POTTER ARE YOU PREPAReD?** Keeper asked.

"Just do it keeper. Lets not piss about eh?" James said.

**AS YOU WISH JAMES POTTER**

"Good buy son." James said.

"I love you both." Harry replied as his parents disappeared in front of his eyes. 'I will not cry!' he thought.

**BEFORE I TAKE MY LEAVE OF YOU HARRY POTTER I HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU**.

A small leather bound book appeared on the table.

**THERE ARE TEN SHEETS OF PARCHMENT IN THIS BOOK. EACH SHEET WILL CARRY ONE MESSAGE THROUGH THE VEIL TO A SIMILAR BOOK I HAVE LEFT WITH YOUR PARENTS. WHAT SO EVER YOU WRITE ON ONE OF THESE SHEETS SHALL BE SEEN IN YOUR PARENTS BOOK AND VICE VERSA.**

**TAKE CARE HOWEVER, FOR ONCE THE PAGES HAVE ALL BEEN USED YOU WILL NO LONGER BE ABLE TO COMMUNICATE, AT LEAST UNTILL YOUR TIME COMES.**

Harry picked up the book and held it to his chest.

"Thank you Keeper." He said. "you don't know what this means to me."

**GOD SPEED HARRY POTTER** Keeper replied **WE SHALL MEET AGAIN** with that Keeper faded into the shadows.

After a moment their was a polite cough behind him. Harry turned to see Master Vetinari.

"If you are ready My Lord. I am to escort you back to the main hall."

Harry's eyes hardened and his resolve stiffened. "I'm ready" he said.

* * *

Severus Snape looked at his watch. 6pm. He re-read the note for the thirtieth time in the two hours he had waited.

_Stay put. Someone will fetch you when it's time._

Snapes mark burned and he gasped in pain.

"Good evening Severus" Snape whipped round and brought his wand up to Wormtail's throat.

"Good evening Wormtail." Snape sneered. "Evidently the Dark Lord has finally found a use for one with wit such as yours."

"You could say that Severus." Wormtail said sweetly. "You could say the Dark Lord finds me incredibly witty."

"What ever you say Wormtail. Now take me to the Master!" Snape ordered.

"I'm afraid that they are not my orders Severus." Wormtail said. "The Dark Lord is engaged in matters of the utmost importance and he does not wish to be disturbed. He has sent me to get your report."

"What is the Dark Lord doing?" Snape asked casually.

"When it is time for you to know, then you will know. Your report Severus?" Wormtail replied.

"Here" Snape said thrusting the report at Wormtail. "Much good it will do you."

"You are to remain here for half an hour, then you may return to Hogwarts." Wormtail said as he transformed into a rat and left.

* * *

Master Vetinari stood outside the doors to Avalon's Great Hall.

"Sir Harry, when the doors open I will introduce you, walk straight to the middle of the hall to the Pentagram on the floor and take a knee and wait for instructions."

"Thank you Master Vetinari."

The doors opened and Vetinari stepped inside.

"My Lords and Lady. Wilt thou receive your pupil?"

Merlin stood. "_We will receive him_" Merlin declared formally.

"Then may I introduce Lord Potter of Godrics Hollow."

Master Vetinari stood to one side and Harry strode into the hall and knelt in the centre of the Pentagram. As he knelt the main lights in the hall went out and candles flared to life.

Lord Gryffindor stood. "_Lord Potter, you are being offered the opportunity to join the Order of a Phoenix by undergoing the Orders most ancient and holy ritual; the Manturus Magicus. Are you prepared?_"

"I am prepared Master Gryffindor" Harry replied.

Lady Morgana stood. "_Lord Potter, does thou swear to protect the innocent, defy evil in all its guise and fight always for the Light_?"

"I swear it My Lady."

Finally Merlin stood. _"Lord Potter. Do you wish to undergo the Manturus?_"

"I do Master Merlin."

"Very well. Lady Morgana will come for you here at eight am. You will remain here and reflect on your life, your will and on what you have chosen to undertake. _Your Manturus Magicus has begun!_"

The candles surrounding Harry grew brighter still and there was a bright light. When the light dimmed Harry was alone.

* * *

**AN: Welcome my freinds to the Authers notes, I hope you enjoyd this chapter, i had fun wrighting it.**

**sorry things are slow, but i have chapters 8 thru 10 written and chapter 8 is being edited and i'll hopefully be able to post it wilst im still in the land of tinternet.**

**before i wrape things up and stair intently at my email inbox waiting for your reviews i just want to thank a few of you guys for reviewing**

**Ghost Chicken: thank you for another raveing reviews, i really look fowerds to your insight. This chapter explains a bit about what Dumbeldore has in mind for the Durslys, but at the end of the day it's all up to Harry now. I have to admitt if I hadnt of needed Dumbeldore to warn Patunia about the wards i still would have found some other way for some one to do it. I hate that woman. As for Ron & Ginny bashing, iv had some thaghts about that, and no their wont be any overt ron/ginny bashing, but whos to say they'll stay freinds for ever?**

**Happy Lady: I think we are going to have to agree to dissagree on the whole suiside issue, but as it's come up i feel i should put out a little disclaimer. Harrys attempted suiside was nothing more than a plot device in which to get Harry into the Mantura. I'm in no way shape or form endorseing or encurageing suiside. If you are haveing suisidle thaghts please for the love of god consult a mental health professonal and get some dam help. Suiside is not big and its not clever kids!**

**ANIMEHOLIC52891: I do have a Beta, my long time partner Angel. She trys her best to wittle out my mistakes, as do I, but unfortunitly I have Dislexia and one of the ways it presents its self in me (belive it or not its diffrent for every one) is that i can't actually tell the differance between the words that the spell checker sugest, and just looking at a dictonary makes me need to go lie down in a cool dark quiet room with a cold flannell on my fore head. I know spelling mistakes suck, but I cant help it and i'm doing my best.**

**Thanks for reading, I look fowerds to your reviews.**


	8. Knowlage

**AN:i dont own harry potter, bugs bunny dose and he sold his soal to Turner to get it **

**THE KNOWLEDGE**

Somewhere within the Castle of the Founders a clock struck eight times, signalling the arrival of eight AM.

Harry looked up. He had remained on his knee all night and he hadn't slept but found himself not tired. He had spent the night reflecting on his life. From his earliest memories of childhood - his uncle beating him into unconsciousness because he had dropped a hot frying pan, spilling fried egg on the floor - to everything that had happened over the previous months.

As the clock finished striking a door in the back of the hall opened and the Lady Morgana entered the room alone, her footfalls echoed loudly as the Founder walked briskly across the room.

"Good morning My Lord Potter. I trust you had a pleasant night." She greeted him.

"Good morning My Lady, I didn't sleep, but I feel quite refreshed and I have a strange clarity."

"I am pleased Sir Harry. Would you care to join me for breakfast?" She asked offering her arm.

"Breakfast would be good." Harry said standing to take Morgana's arm.

* * *

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her, propped up against a coffee pot and a tea pot was a book on Power Amplification Rituals.

"Morning Hermione" Ron said.

"Hey Ron. Sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah, that whole you know what yesterday? I was really knackered. Where's the food at?" He asked.

Hermione poured herself some pumpkin juice and pointed towards the staff table which had been turned into a makeshift buffet. Mad-Eye Moody was stood talking to Professor Snape and Remus Lupin.

Ron went to the buffet and returned a few minutes later with his breakfast and a pained look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked as Ron sat down opposite her.

"I just had to make small talk with Snape, it was weird, as if he didn't spend most of the year torturing us 'cos we're red." Ron replied.

"Think about it Ronald" Hermione said, exasperated. "You're here working with the Order, we are all likely about to be inducted into the Order, you're colleagues." She explained. "He has treated me with mild indifference. It's quite refreshing actually. Where's Ginny?" She asked.

"She's gone down to the Three Broomsticks to meet Neville and Luna." Ron told her. "Hermione, can I talk to you about something?" Ron asked nervously.

"Of course" Hermione said closing her book and looking up at him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well nothing. Actually it really depends on what you say." Ron answered.

'_Oh Bugger_' Hermione thought. '_I don't like where this is going_'

"I erm... the thing of it is Hermione..." Ron spluttered.

"For God's sake Ron, Man up!"

"_ifanceyyou_." Ron yelled at her.

"You what?"

"I fancy you!" Ron repeated with more confidence.

"Oh dear." Hermione said, her worst fear confirmed. "Ron, I'm sorry. I love you like a brother, I know it's not the kind of love you want, but it's the only love I can give you."

"Is it because of Harry?" Ron asked looking hurt.

"I'm sorry Ron, I have to go and prepare the room for the meeting." Hermione said hurriedly, spilling her Pumpkin Juice on her plate. "Oh shit!" she swore under her breath as she hurried away.

* * *

Harry was sat in the Lady Morgana's library. On the table in front of him was a simple breakfast of tea and crumpets.

"Tell me Sir Harry, what did you contemplate through the night?"

"A lot of things, My Lady. I thought back on my childhood growing up without love. How I could have so easily turned out as bad as Voldemort." Harry told her.

"And it is of that which I need to speak to you today" Lady Morgana told him. "My Brothers will tell you what your power is for and how to use it, however I am to tell you why you have this power."

"The Avalonian Prophecy?" Harry asked.

"The Avalonian Prophecies will come up in our conversation yes, however it is forbidden for me to tell you its entire contents verbatim."

"Why?"

"It does not all concern you" Morgana simply replied. "before I begin my instruction I must first tell you of the Ritual of Knowledge.

"The Ritual of Knowledge will bind any and all information you learn here, it will also implant a lot of new knowledge directly into your mind. Once implantation is complete we will then copy all of the information into a book." She picked up a book from the arm of her chair Harry would later swore was not there when they started their conversation. "This book, to be precise. You simply ask the book to show you what it is you wish to remember.

"After you have met with mine Brothers we shall perform a spell which will copy the information right from your brain and transplant it into the book. Are you ready?"

"Yes my Lady" Harry replied.

"In the time of Arthur, when the Muggles and Wizards lived in harmony a new religion sprang up among the pure blood Wizards preaching that purity of bloodline would one day result in immortality. The prophets called this new god Titan.

"Titan is an evil God, he hates all non magical beings and Witches and Wizards he called Mud-Blood which means Dirty Blood. He demanded that Muggle Borns are sacrificed to him."

"How were they sacrificed?" Harry asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know.

"God Titan named his priests Death Eaters. The Death Eaters would hunt down Muggle Born Witches and wizards, kidnap them under cover of darkness take them to Titans holy place a stone circle on an island of the northern tip of the barbarian lands you now call Scotland. Titan named it Cathrag Yagga.

"The Death Eaters would strap their victims to a stone alter, ten were to be slain on the night of every new moon. The helpless victims were drained of their magical essence by the high priest, then the Death Eater who captured the victim would cut out their heart with this kind of knife" Lady Morgana produced a large ceremonial dagger and handed it to harry.

Harry examined the blade and recognised it as a wicked weapon. He unsheathed it, the blade was sharp and the inside edge was serrated.

"They bent their victims over the altar backwards." Lady Morgana explained "and then use the knife to split open their chest and cut out the heart. They then threw the heart onto a small ceremonial pyre. To dispose of the bodies they simply cut the straps and rolled them down the hill.

"At first no one noticed the disappearances, after all only ten people a month over a large area would be difficult to discover and connect even in the modern age, and we were pretty lax about communications back then.

"After three years the Muggle Borns noticed their number diminishing and turned to their Lords for justice and support.

"The newly formed Wizengamot begged Merlin to investigate. It took the Old Man several years to infiltrate a church, but finally after seven years he was to rise to the rank of Death Eater.

"Upon the night of his anointment he was taken to Cathrag Yagga and met with the Grand Disciple of Titan, leader of the Death Eaters."

"Who was it?" Harry asked.

"One of the four founders of Hogwarts; Salazar Slytherin. Merlin had taken the young Slytherin, as an apprentice as was the custom before Hogwarts, so realised that his former pupil would recognise him instantly, so he rescued as many of the hostages as he could and fled to Camelot to council with King Arthur.

"Arthur, Merlin and The Kings Wizard Gryffindor went into council for three days at the end of which it had been decided that Gryffindor would ride out at the head of the Knights of the Round Table and lead them against the Death Eaters at their next meeting.

"Godric is well versed in both Muggle and Wizard battle techniques and he and the Knights descended onto Cathrag Yagga and put all there to flame and sword. Many of the knights lost their lives in the fray and no small number of them by Slytherin's wand.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin duelled in amongst their dead and dying armies while the wounded fled for their lives. The pair duelled for twelve hours and neither seemed to get the upper hand until Gryffindor cut off Slytherin's wand hand and Slytherin quit the field vowing to continue Titan's unholy work.

"Gryffindor rejoiced in his victory with King Arthur and a week of feasts and celebrations followed. After the last feast Merlin approached Gryffindor, for I had a vision of Titan's return, and offered him the opportunity to learn the Will and the Word; Merlin's own secret magics and a power Slytherin knew not.

"Merlin put Gryffindor into an enchanted sleep for four days and when he awoke Gryffindor had the power of the Will and the Word. Merlin then departed to go watch for signs of fire from Cathrag Yagga."

"Did it take Slytherin long to return?" Harry asked.

"Merlin kept his vigil on Titan's altar by way of transfiguring himself into the shape of an owl. It was on the night of the winter solstice thirteen years later when Slytherin returned to the stone circle in the dead of night.

"He summoned God Titan and Titan showed him how to absorb the power of all the Muggle Borns that had been sacrificed, after the ritual Slytherin was made whole again." Lady Morgana spent the rest of the morning telling Harry how the Avalonian Prophecies foretold the first rise of Voldemort and Harry's Manturus Magicus.

* * *

Hermione stood in the Room of Requirement. The Room had presented itself as a large comfortable library.

Along all the walls were thousands of books ranging from Herbology to the Dark Arts. In the very centre of the room was a large round table with parchment, quills and ink.

At ten to nine the door opened and Neville Longbottom walked in followed by a giggling Ginny and Luna.

The three nodded to Hermione and sat down as Snape, Lupin and Moody filed in.

Finally at exactly nine o'clock Dumbledore entered the room and went and stood next to Hermione.

"Good morning everyone." Dumbledore began. "Originally we hoped to come together to explore the reasons behind Mister Potter's unexplained and most perplexing coma. Thankfully a solution presented itself yesterday and I am pleased to say that Harry is going to wake up in his own time.

"However, when we realised that we have some keen academics in the room." Dumbledore nodded to the Hogwarts staff, "young minds with the ability to look at new problems and find fresh solutions," he gestured to the Hogwarts students, "Two of the most creative minds I have ever had the pleasure to encounter," Dumbledore beamed at the Weasley twins, "And finally, of course, some of the leading experts in the field of Defence Against the Dark Arts" he finished gesturing at Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody. "Together we aim to use your potential and hopefully find a way to help in these troubled times. Miss Granger has your assignments so I shall leave you in her very capable hands. If you would be so good as to have the usual suspects join us for lunch Miss Granger." Dumbledore finished and swept from the room.

"Right then" Hermione began "I have some specific assignments for some people, based on your individual skills." Hermione said standing up. "We know that a war is coming. We know that for some reason Harry is centrally tied up in its outcome.

"So for some of us this means trying to find some way for Harry to gain an advantage. To that end Professors Flitwick, Snape and Remus, we want you to look into power amplification rituals and potions." She handed round three booklets. "This is just some background research I did, it could be useful. Professor McGonagall would you head up this team?" she handed McGonagall a booklet.

"Mad-Eye and Tonks, you already know your assignment, I want you to brief the Twins and Kingsley will be your team leader." She said handing them each a booklet.

"Neville, Ginny and Luna, I want you to research Battlefield healing. Pain relief, medication all that sort of thing. Professor Sprout will make herself available to you for consultation on anything Herbology related. I want you to report to Madam Pomfrey, but send a copy of everything to me." She handed Ginny and Luna books.

"Ron, I need you to look into battle tactics for a group. Not one on one. I need you to try and think about a training regime. Report to Kingsley and his team.

"The room has been asked to provide a range of books; we also have access to the library's restricted section. Team leaders, I'd like a briefing from you at four. Professors Snape and McGonagall, I'd like you to join Remus, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Ron, Ginny and I for Lunch with Dumbledore. Good luck every one, Twins? A word please." She finished and motioned the twins to join her in a corner of the room.

"What do you need?" George asked.

"Do you know anything about James Bond?" Hermione asked.

"Isn't he like a Muggle spy?" Fred responded.

"Yeah, he's completely fictional. I want you to figure out a way to watch the films, paying attention to the Q branch sections. See if you can come up with some of your Weasley Products."

"Cool" George began.

"We've been thinking about branching out into military hardware" Fred finished. Hermione smiled as she watched the teams brainstorming ideas together.

* * *

Harry and the Lady Morgana spoke for several hours. She had just finished explaining the reason she could not reveal to him the contents of the Avalonian Prophecies. Knowledge may not be given in Avalon that could not be found in the physical plain.

"I don't suppose you can tell me exactly where I can find them?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Alas Sir Harry, I cannot. All that I am able to tell you is to find the Mirim Codex."

"What's the Mirim Codex?" Harry asked.

"The Mirim Codex is a document containing several small portions of prophecies and ancient texts.

"Although many of the prefaces and texts in the Mirim have come to pass or lost in time, it is the last reference left to the Avalonian Prophecies in your realm."

"Ok, so we need to locate the Mirim Codex." Harry said, making a mental note.

There was a polite knock on the door and Vetinari entered.

"Excuse the intrusion My Lady. Lord Gryffindor asked me to extend an invitation to Lord Potter to lunch with him."

"Tell my Brother that I shall bring Lord Potter to him directly when we have finished our discussion."

"As you wish My Lady." Vetinari said and quietly left.

"Before you go to lunch with my Brother Sir Harry, I wanted to ask you how things went with your beloved Hermione."

"Well" Harry began "Not well."

"How so?" Morgana pressed.

"I told her I loved her and she told me I was a coward and to tell her again when I wake up."

"And will you?"

Harry thought about it a moment "I think so" He decided "Even if she shoots me down, I think it's important."

"It's more important than you can know." The Lady Morgana told him seriously "I have enjoyed our visit dear." She offered Harry her arm and led him from the room.

* * *

Dumbledore sat amongst his guests for lunch.

"How is the research going Miss Granger?"

"Everything is coming along Sir." Hermione said. "I do need to speak to you about Harry's condition though."

"After lunch Miss Granger" Dumbledore said. "Is everyone in the room up to speed on our plan to reform the regiment?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "To that end I have written to a dear friend of mine Professor Clark, he is the Queen's wizard. I believe he will be able to provide some help in that area. Does anyone else have any news?" Fred Weasley stood up. "Ah Mister Weasley, the floor is yours."

"George and I have been working on designs for some practical uses for some of our products."

"Intriguing." Dumbledore replied. "Please take anything you come up with to Miss Granger, she will pass them on to me, I may even have a few ideas myself." Dumbledore finished his sandwich. "If we have nothing else to discuss, I won't detain you. Miss Granger, Ronald and Miss Weasley, would you please remain?" Everybody stood and headed out of the room. Snape grabbed his arm and gasped in pain. He made his way to Dumbledore.

"I have been summoned" he said simply. "I will require new memories for this morning." He put his wand to his head and pulled out memories and sealed them in vials Dumbledore had summoned.

"Oblivitate" Dumbledore cast erasing the memories. "Something more direct is needed." He said seemingly to himself. He closed the distance between himself and Snape placing his hands on the side of the Potions Master's head. He took a deep breath and looked directly into Snape's eyes. "Memory" he said. Snape blinked a few times and then left with a bemused look on his face.

"What was that Sir?" Hermione asked.

"All I can tell you right now Miss Granger is that it is an obscure branch of magic." He said mysteriously. "Now if you will all follow me." Dumbledore led them through the back of his office into a miniature library. He walked up to a copy of 'Hogwarts: a History'. The bookcase slid aside revealing a phoenix just like the one guarding his office door.

"The time of prophecy is at hand" Dumbledore intoned "We seek admittance to the Vault of Hogwarts."

"The time is at last upon us. Praised be Merlin for Lord Gryffindor. Pass Lord Dumbledore." The phoenix replied and a revolving staircase began to descend.

Dumbledore ushered his students onto the staircase.

"We are travelling deep beneath Hogwarts herself to a secret chamber built by the Founders. It is said to be exactly in the centre of the cliff face." He told them. "The Vault of Hogwarts has many artefacts, including the Hogwarts Codex, which has excerpts from Godric Gryffindor's own journal where he wrote about his own Manturus.

"I thought the Founder's diaries were all lost centuries ago?" Hermione asked.

"They were, Miss Granger. The Codex only has excerpts from Gryffindor's memoirs." He told her. "What is it you need to tell me about Harry?" he continued.

"I'm worried about something I've read about the Quickening." She replied.

"Enlighten us." Dumbledore urged.

"The book I read said that it is a tremendous strain on the body. The heart particularly. I'm worried that he might not be able to handle it."

"That is a grave concern Miss Granger. I shall ask Madam Pomfrey to draw up a rota and Harry will be placed under supervision." Dumbledore said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Dumbledore led them down a long corridor to a set of thick wooden doors. They entered the large vaulted room.

Dumbledore led them down central aisle. On both sides there were towering shelves and bookcases full of artefacts, books and scrolls. The very centre of the room opened up into a large circle. In the centre of the circle a single beam of light shone on a locked crate.

Ron began to look around and was examining a large concrete box; there were two more around the circle.

"What are they?" Ron asked.

"They are the earthly remains of Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor. The pile of rubble behind me was to be Slytherin; however he destroyed the sarcophagus when he left the school." Dumbledore told him. "Now gather round the chest and we can begin."

"Begin what Professor?" Ginny asked.

"It is forbidden to remove the Hogwarts Codex from this vault, so we are going to copy it." Dumbledore put his hands together and concentrated hard and said "Book". A book appeared on the chest. "Normally I would not need help in copying a text; however, because this is a magical volume I must use wandless magic to transfer the information. Join hands." Dumbledore ordered.

The three teens joined hands Hermione and Ron linking with Dumbledore.

"Now clear your minds of everything except this lock box." Dumbledore directed them. "See every detail and picture it in your minds" he coached them. Dumbledore looked directly at the chest and book, Hermione thought she saw a fire in Dumbledore's eyes as he said "Copy!" after a second the book shook violently and the pages flew open as words appeared on them, Dumbledore fell to his knees.

Lady Morgana and Harry reached the door of Gryffindor's Parlour.

"I will take my leave of you here Sir Harry. I will see you later."

Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"COME" a voice called from the inside. Harry opened the door and entered the room.

"Ah Sir Harry!" Gryffindor boomed. "Well sit you down lad, sit you down." Harry sat on a chair opposite Lord Gryffindor on the other side of a huge table. "Have some ale, lad." Gryffindor said pouring Harry a goblet.

Harry took a deep gulp unprepared for the bitter taste and begin to choke. Gryffindor laughed.

"Steady boy, steady!" Gryffindor warned. "That's not Butter Beer, oh no! That's the finest Brown Ale from Newcastle-upon-Tyne's greatest brewery."

"I trust your conversations with my beloved sister were useful?"

"They were My Lord" Harry replied.

"Good to here. Have they by chance left you fatigued?"

"No my lord."

"Good I'm glad. Are you perhaps ready to begin our council?"

"I'm not only ready My Lord Gryffindor, I am most keen." Harry replied formally with a cheeky grin.

"HA HA HA!" Gryffindor laughed. "Good jest Sir Harry. Good jest. Do I remember correctly My Lord, that you are confused of our addressing you by rank?" Gryffindor asked.

"Yes Sire." Harry responded taking a drink.

"Well Sir Harry, many centuries ago Magical folk were conceded to be nobility. Whenever a Muggle Born Witch or wizard was discovered instant Rank and Lands were bestowed upon them. Once Christianity spread across the land and gained a foothold in Britannia the Pope ordered that all Wizards and Witches were to be exiled under pain of death. So fearing for their very survivalll the magical community made itself disappear.

"Now, soon the need was felt to organise a government as until that time the magical community had always swore fealty to the Crown. Rank seemed the most logical way to organise the new regime.

"The King's Wizard of the time was decided to be the interim leader of the new community. The King's Wizard selected the three most powerful magical families to organise the new government.

"The Dumbledores were direct descendents of Merlin himself and were considered to be the wisest Wizards of the generation. They were put to work organising the new society, creating laws and so forth.

"The Malfoys were the richest family and while their family was but a few generations old, they were thrifty and wily. Before becoming a magical family the Malfoys were Courtesans and familiar with the duties of Government so they were prevailed upon to organise the Municipal Government.

"The Potters, being from my own line were considered to be powerful, brave and just, so they were asked to find ways to keep the new magical community hidden from the Muggles, to create Law Enforcement and even to design several strategies to attack the accursed Death Eaters and their vile God Titan." Gryffindor took a drink

"So the Dumbledore's created our oldest laws, encompassing the first unforgivable curse, which was the Killing curse. They then spent several years building the Wizengamot.

"The Malfoys built the Ministry of Magic. The Potters created the first Muggle-repelling charms, the Auror Corps, the Hit Wizards and later the Department of Mysteries.

"These great families worked together in perfect harmony until it came time to decide who should make up the Wizengamot. The Dumbledores wished to divide the rule between the highest ranking families.

"The Potters said that the days of a ruling class were behind us and a complete democracy was the only way forwards.

"The Malfoys however, greedy to their cores insisted that it should be the Ministry Department heads who rule. It so happened that the Directorship of nearly all key Ministry departments were held by the Malfoys or their friends."

Gryffindor poured more ale as food was served.

"It was decided" Gryffindor continued, "That the Wizengamot should be halved. One half is made up of the Ministry Department Heads and Ministry appointed advisors, the other half to be filled by the 'Great Families'. The leader of the Wizengamot is to be elected from its members while the Minister of Magic would be elected by the masses, so that the people may choose their ruler; however they would always have an adviser versed in the world of Government and politics."

Harry, who had listened intently, was still confused.

"That's all very interesting I suppose." Harry said. "But what's that got to do with me being called Lord and Sir?" he asked.

"I had hoped your mind would be keener Sir Harry." Gryffindor admonished. "The Potters were once conceded one of the 'Great Families' and held hereditary seats in both the Wizengamot and the Muggles House of Lords. Another birth right which has been denied thee." He said sadly.

Harry and Gryffindor continued their discussions throughout the afternoon.

Deep inside a dark cave, with the North Sea crashing against the rocks outside, Lord Voldemort addressed his inner circle.

* * *

"My friends," he began "The time is almost at hand to reveal my plan. Before I am ready to disclose God Titan's plan, you each has a task to complete." Voldemort looked at his forces and almost sadly looked at the gathered faces.

"MacNair, you will send a small reconnaissance force to Azkaban. There are some old friends missing from our gathering."

"Yes My Lord" Macnair began. "Is it your plan to mount an all out assault and general break out?"

Voldemort conceded this. "No, for the moment I wish to concentrate our efforts on extracting a few key players. While you're about it have our man inside Azkaban procure us a list of current Mud-Blood inmates.

"Bellatrix, are young Draco and his team ready?" he continued.

"Yes, My Lord." LeStrange replied. "Draco and his friends are ready and awaiting your order."

"Very well. Tell young Mr Malfoy he has a Go." Voldemort said. "However, I wish you to instruct him that there are to be only two raids per week and two captures per raid. Where will he begin?"

"Rome, My Lord, and then they will move on to Russia and Germany."

"Very well." Voldemort said. "After ten captures he is to return with his quarry to this cave. Convey my luck to Mr Malfoy."

"As you command My Lord." LeStrange replied, but Voldemort had turned to Wormtail.

"Do you have anything to report Wormtail?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, My Lord. On the second of August the Queen will be making a state visit to the Ministry." Wormatil reported.

"What a curious thing." Voldemort said amused. "Why ever would she do that?"

"Rumour has it that she is going to sack the Minister." Wormtail replied.

"Damn!" Voldemort yelled. "I was counting on Fudge." Voldemort thought for a moment. "Arrange to have Fudge kill Her Majesty. If she wishes to involve herself in the affairs of Wizards then she will suffer the fate of any Witch or Wizard who dares interfere with my plans." Voldemort turned to Snape. "I'm afraid once again Severus, the most dangerous and difficult task must fall to you."

"I enjoy a challenge My Lord." Snape sneered.

"In that case my friend you will enjoy this mission." Voldemort told him. "You must procure for me the new list of Muggle born first years from the Hogwarts Vault."

'_Fuck me_' Snape thought. "My Lord, only the Headmaster has access to the Vault. However the Deputy Head will receive a copy of the list.

"McGonagall has a copy delivered to her by House Elf on the First of August at Three PM. She adds the names to the mailing list and the letters are sent out, the list is then locked in her safe with the visiting schedule."

"Very well. On the night of the First you will copy the list and the visiting schedule. Those children must never officially enter the magical world."

"May I enquire to the urgency, My Lord?" Snape asked casually.

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION THE DARK LORD?" LeStrange raged levelling her wand at Snape.

"Come now Bella." Voldemort interrupted. "Severus is taking a great risk for us. He deserves to know why. As I have said Severus, the time is not quite right for me to disclose my plans. I will tell you however, Severus that our rise has begun." He flung his arms out wide. "Rejoice my friends for the time of Titan is at hand!"

* * *

Godric Gryffindor had spent the afternoon telling Harry about his role in Wizarding Society. Harry would be entitled to take up his seat on the Wizengamot when he reached his majority at seventeen, but Gryffindor hinted that it could be sooner.

"Master," Harry said as he was preparing to leave with Vetanari. "If the Potters are descended from the Gryffindors, then does that make you my Grandfather?"

Gryffindor's eyes bulged with surprise, and then a huge grin came to his face as he boomed with laughter and his eyes filled with love.

"My Grandson!" he exclaimed "Yes Sir Harry, I believe it does. What an amazing thing."

Harry for the first time felt the bond of family. All the pain from his childhood seemed to erase itself and was replaced by Gryffindor's love.

"Would you mind if I called you Grandfather?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Why Sir Harry, I positively insist upon it." Gryffindor replied beaming with pride. "Vetinari, you are dismissed. I shall escort my Grandson to mine Brother myself. But first Sir Harry, I insist that you join me for a celebratory drink."

Harry would later swore that he heard a politely annoyed sigh as Vetinari shut the door with a soft click.

* * *

Hermione had set up a small office in the back of the Room of Requirement. She had specifically designed the wall to be see-through glass so she could see the work being done by her team, who worked feverishly in the main room.

She had set out a tea service for four as Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the room, each carrying two cardboard folders.

"Thanks for being so prompt." Hermione said smiling, she wasn't completely comfortable with her authority over much more experienced Witches and Wizards. "Please have a seat. Tea?" she began to pour tea as the adults sat.

"Before we started properly, I just wanted to know how morale is?" she asked.

"Morale is fine Miss Granger." McGonagall informed her. "Everyone is doing the best they can and they are all motivated by the cause."

"Good." Hermione said "Since I assume you want to get back to your patient as quickly as possible so would you like to go first?"

"Young Mister Longbottom and that strange Miss Lovegood are sitting with him at the moment." Pomfrey began. "The young ladies have come up with a few ideas for practical administration for medicine in the field." She said as she handed one of the folders to Hermione who motioned for her to continue.

"They have been somewhat inspired by your Father's treatment of Mister Potter. They intend to give every operative a shrunken down pack of pre-filled hypo-something surrey hinges."

"Hypodermic syringe." Hermione corrected. "Any suggestions as to what they should contain?"

"Blood-replenishes, pepper ups, and a muggle pain killer Dr Granger told them about." Pomfrey referred to her folder, "Morphine is it? I have some reservations about that, I think I need to talk to Dan about it."

"All right. Kingsley, take a look at what they have so far, ask Alastor to look as well, let me know how feasible you think it may be." Hermione said handing Kingsley her copy of the file. "Have Ginny and Luna consult with Professor Snape about dosage and so forth."

"If there's nothing else Miss Granger, Neville and Luna are being relieved by the twins and I want to be at the hand over." Pomfrey said.

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey. I'd appreciate it if you could talk to my father tonight"

"I will" Pomfrey promised, standing up. As she left the room Hermione turned her attention to Kingsley."

"What have you got Kingsley?"

"Well Mad-Eye is meeting with an old army friend about training and how to get hold of the guns. He said he will report in the morning. Ron hasn't reported any findings yet, but he is trying to learn what he can about modern Muggle military techniques. Moody has promised to bring him some better source material tomorrow. All the books he has managed to lay his hands on are from the 1800's." Kingsley reported. "Neville Longbottom came to me with some ideas. He has mapped out some basic dietary requirements and he has adapted a range of work outs that were meant for the physical training of our Auror corps."

"Well that's some thing at least." Hermione said leafing through the documents. Ask Neville to turn his attention to thinking of a way we can select troops, after all we don't want just anybody out there."

"Too true" Kingsley agreed. "I'll look into that personally and I'll send you a copy of the Auror selection manual." He paused for a moment and then as if an afterthought added. "There are a list of spells in there that came to me, they might be of use. I'm searching for more as well."

"That's great Kingsley." Hermione said looking over the extensive list. "Anything else?" she asked.

"The twins told me that they have three viable designs ready for prototyping and testing. They say that its best they begin the construction phase sooner rather than later. Some of the things they need may be hard to come by and certainly won't come cheap."

"Professor McGonagall, can you think of any place we can build them a lab and squeeze them out a budget?" Hermione asked.

"There are some old disused potions laboratories in the Dungeon; it wouldn't be too much effort to have one fixed up. Kingsley, have them draw up a list of what they require and I can have the Hogwarts Planning Elf begin a blueprint for the room. As for the money, we do have a small discretionary fund of about five hundred galleons, but any more than that they will need to go to the Headmaster." McGonagall replied.

"Tell the twins that they need to pick their best design, I don't want too much going on at once, and their experiments tend to go wild. Tell them that they need to prepare a pitch and I'll meet them tomorrow morning after the briefing to tell them how they should go forward." Hermione said. Finally she turned to Professor McGonagall. "What have you got for me Professor?"

"Remus has found something about a ritual, but the passage is obscure and he is still working on it, he said he hopes to have it mostly translated to Latin by morning, then he can at least read it properly."

"What language is it in?" Kingsley asked.

"Egyptian hieroglyphs." McGonagall responded. "Filius has found a list of several battle charms. He is going to visit a contact tomorrow, he seems quite excited about it really. I'm afraid have no idea as to what Severus was doing, he didn't have time to report to me after his summons and I can't read his notes."

"Ok, if Remus gets stuck on the translation have him reach out to Bill Weasley. I'd like us to meet again tomorrow afternoon, tell everyone nine o'clock in the morning" Hermione said. "Thank you" she added as an afterthought.

Kingsley and McGonagall realising they were being dismissed left to tie up the day's loose ends.

* * *

"What an amazing discovery." Merlin said. "How did you come across it?"

"In truth it was Sir Harry, Brother." Gryffindor replied. "I must confess aware though I was of our ancient kinship with the Potters, but I have never thought of our bond being so close."

"Congratulations Brother on a splendid Grandson." Merlin declared trying to usher Gryffindor from the room."And to you Sir Harry congratulations on finally finding a family bond." Merlin continued.

"Wouldst thou by chance have time for a drink dear Brother? To toast our family reunion eons in the making." Gryffindor pressed.

"Later dear boy, later." Merlin said hurriedly. "Sir Harry and I have much to discuss."

"Oh" Gryffindor said as if remembering something important. "Of corse dear Brother, I will see you after what needs must be done is done. Good Luck Grandson" He said as he left.

Merlin guided Harry to a familiar wing back chair and sat in one opposite him.

"I know that it's traditional to drink tea at this time of day but I spent about a hundred years in Kenya. I could never give up the tradition of tea time, but the coffee out there is much better than the tea." Merlin told him pouring two cups of coffee and handing one to Harry. "It's magical, so you don't need to add milk or sugar, it'll taste how you like it." Merlin sat back and studied Harry for a moment. "You've heard a lot today boy. How do you feel?"

"A bit overwhelmed as it goes. I mean according to my Grandfather I'm a Lord. Part of an ancient, broken and mostly corrupt government. The Lady Morgana told me I'm basically a super hero on a mission to destroy evil. How the hell does that add up?"

"A secret identity perhaps?" Merlin suggested. "What if I were to tell you that the Government won't be corrupt for long? That's part of this whole thing. Now Sir Harry, did my Sister talk to you about the power of the Will and the Word?"

"She said it's a type of magic you invented." Harry replied.

"That's not entirely accurate. I did not invent the power, I was simply the first one who discovered how to use it."

"What is the Will and the Word?" Harry asked.

"The Will and the Word is how we tap directly into our magical cores. Most Witches and Wizards need the magical cores in their wands to focus their will and the magic word is just sillyness. With the correct amount of will any word would do."

"Do you mean that we don't really need spells?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order. Tell me Sir Harry what was the first spell they taught you at Hogwarts?"

"_Wingardium_ _Leviosa_." Harry told him.

"All right then, hold on tight." Merlin said as he took a non descript wand from his robe. "_Wingardium Leviosa_" he cast. The chair Harry was sat on began to float in the air. Merlin then fixed his gaze on the table in front of him. He stretched out his arm and pointed at the table in front of him. "_Rise_" he commanded and the table began to float in front of Harry. "You see Sir Harry, the spell is inconsequential." Merlin looked up at Harry, who was holding onto his chair for dear life. "Oh, terribly sorry dear Boy! _Lower_" The table and chair lowered to terra firma.

"Any spell you can cast with a wand can be cast with your will alone, it's simply a matter of practice. It took me nearly a century to learn how to use it properly, but thanks to the Manturus Magicus I can teach you everything you need to know today." Merlin took a sip of his coffee.

"You won't be able to practice until you awake however," Merlin continued. "The way to use the Will and the Word is to focus all of your will into making something happen. Picture exactly what it is you wish to happen. I wanted the table to float, I saw the table floating. Focus your Will on making it happen, I wanted the table to rise. Then you push your will out with a single word, in this case it was 'Rise'."

"Is there any limit to the power?" Harry asked without knowing why.

"I don't actually know. Everything I've ever tried that way has worked, but there have been times when I decided not to use the Will and the Word and opted for my wand and spells instead. You have to believe beyond a shadow of a doubt that it will work, or it will fail. Should you fail once then you will be plagued with doubts and it's entirely possible that your power will be destroyed for ever." He said gravely.

"Before you begin to experiment with the Will and the Word you must remember that there are certain rules which must be followed, to whit;

You must keep your abilities a secret from the Dark Side lest they learn the power for themselves. You will receive further instruction on this later.

"The second rule is that you can never unmake something. The Universe primary function is to create. It will not tolerate any one to go about unmaking it. You will implode back into yourself and you are utterly destroyed."

"So I can't kill with it?" Harry asked.

"Killing isn't the same thing as unmaking." Merlin explained. "When you kill someone all you are really doing is altering them somewhat, changing them from alive to being dead. To unmake some thing is to will it out of existence."

Merlin and Harry talked long into the evening.

Dumbledore was sat behind his desk and was reading the copy of the Hogwarts Codex he had made in the Vault.

Severus Snape appeared on the hearth of the fire. An alarm sounded and Dumbledore raised his wand as he lept to his feet. Seeing it was Snape he waved the alarm into silence and rushed towards his Potion's Master.

* * *

"Severus, come sit by the fire." Dumbledore said guiding him into a seat. Dumbledore turned around to his drinks cabinet and poured a shot of Fire Whisky and handed it to Snape, who shot it back in one gulp and shuddered. "Another son?" Dumbledore asked. Snape merely nodded. Dumbledore refilled the glass again and Snape shot back the drink once again.

"He's gone mad Albus." Snape said shakily.

"What happened Severus?" Dumbledore asked gently, pouring more whisky into Snape's glass.

"The Dark Lord serves Titan!" Snape said.

Dumbledore casually conjured himself a glass as he sank heavily into a chair opposite Snape and poured himself a drink. "Shit!" he said as he drunk his shot.

* * *

Harry's head was hearting by the time his conversations with Merlin had ended. He understood for the first time the enormity of his task. He knew that he was being well armed for the battle to come but he still had nagging doubts about the chances of survival.

He was stood in the centre of the now familiar pentagram in the Great Hall of Avalon.

"Congratulations Sir Harry on your new found kinship. We should have known when the Sorting Hat sent you Brother Godric's sword." Morgana said. "Sir Harry, we are about to implant all of the knowledge you may need into your brain, then into your book. Are you prepared?" she asked.

"I am My Lady." Harry replied formally.

"Very well. Brother Godric, gather your Will." She ordered.

Harry heard a strange rumbling sound on the edge of his hearing.

"I am prepared Sister." Gryffindor declared.

"Very well, Brother Merlin?"

The noise grew louder.

"I'm ready Sister."

Morgana merely nodded. The noise grew deafening and Harry knew Morgana was gathering her Will.

"Knowledge" she said pointing at Harry.

Harry began to float, his eyes shot up to the back of his head and screamed in pain.

* * *

Neville and Ginny were taking their shift watching over Harry. Ginny had been talking to Neville about her feelings for Harry.

"I knew that I fancied him when I first saw him." She droned on. "It was before I ever came to Hogwarts. We showed him how to get onto the platform for the first time you see?" she reminisced. "Of course I behaved appallingly my first year, I mean that Valentines, can you imagine?

"I was sure I blew it, but then he saved me from the Basilisk and I just knew he loved me too." She looked down at the unconscious Harry, who moaned. She took his hand and moved the hair from his eyes.

"lve Hermy" he murmured. Ginny looked as though she was about to cry, she turned to run from the room.

Suddenly a surge of power came from Harry forcing Neville to fly backwards into a wall. He cracked his head on the corner of a chimney breast and lost consciousness.

Ginny was about to run to Neville when an alarm sounded. Madam Pomfrey ran from her office.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"I don't know. He murmured something, then a magical surge knocked Neville out.

Madam Pomfrey began to cast diagnostic charms as Dumbledore and Snape entered the room.

"Poppy?" Dumbledore demanded.

"His magical energy is off the chart." She reported.

The fire flared green and Remus, Tonks and Dan Granger tumbled out into the confusion.

"Dr Granger. Stats please?" Pomfrey demanded.

Dan grabbed his stethoscope and checked Harry's heart rate. He then attacked a blood pressure pump to Harry's arm.

"Blood pressure is one fifty over one ten. Jesus Christ, if this keeps up he will have a massive heart attack and it will kill him." He warned.

Harry's body began to rise into the air and he let out a blood curdling scream.

"What the fuck?" Remus yelled.

Dr Granger and Snape tried to grab Harry and pull him back down onto the bed.

"_Freeze_" Dumbledore said pointing his hand at them and they were stuck in position.

"_Silenco_." Hermione cast so they could no longer hear Harry's screams.

"Thank you Miss Granger. Denial, Severus, I will release you in a moment, but first I want it understood that nobody is to touch Harry when he is like this." He ordered.

Tonks saw Neville on the floor in a heap. She knelt down to inspect the boy. "Nev?" she said, then she saw the blood on the wall behind his slumped head. "Shit, Remus help!" she called.

Remus helped her get him on a bed and Pomfrey began to examine him.

Dumbledore released Snape and Dan Granger as Harry lowered back to his bed.

Dr Granger began a detailed inspection of Harry so Dumbledore turned his attention to Neville.

"How is Mister Longbottom" He asked.

"Fractured skull I'm afraid, Headmaster." she said.

"Is it serious?"

"It very nearly was." She replied. "I completely missed him, I was concentrating on Potter."

"Prognosis?" Dumbledore pressed.

"Skele-Gro. I'd like to keep him unconscious until I'm sure it has taken."

"As you wish." Dumbledore said turning his attention back to Harry. "Dr Granger?"

"His heart rate has come down. R.E.M is greatly increased. If you have the time Headmaster, I think it would be a good idea to see what's going on in his head."

"As it happens I have looked at them and I have been pondering what can be done." Dumbledore replied and turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, I will require the use of the Room of Requirement tomorrow afternoon from three o'clock."

"Yes Sir. With your permission, I'll move our efforts to the Great Hall.

"Of course, Miss Granger. There will be a meeting of the Order tomorrow morning at eleven o'clock; I would like you to join us.

"Yes Sir." Hermione said.

"Then until tomorrow morning. Severus would you join me?"

Dumbledore and Snape left the room.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and was sick. "Is it over?" he asked pain vibrating from every syllable.

"Not quite Sir Harry" Lady Morgana said sympathetically. "We have implanted the knowledge in your brain, we now must transfer it to your Book."

"Water?" Harry asked.

"Nay Grandson. You must not imbibe any liquid. We will take care of your pain when we finish." Gryffindor said.

"Don't worry Boy, the worst is over." Merlin told him.

Morgana put her hands together and gathered her will she drew her hands apart and a book appeared. Wordlessly she handed it to Harry who clutched it to his chest with shaky hands.

"Brothers, gather your Will. It will be quick Sir Harry."

The three founders combined their Wills.

"_Book_" Morgana commanded

* * *

Hermione was reading an obscure text concerning the Mirim Codex. It had been several hours since Harry's power surge and things seemed quiet. The air around Harry grew cold and the familiar golden glow began emitting from his lifeless body.

"Dad!" she called. Dan, who had been checking on Neville ran over.

"What should we do?" he asked.

"Go wake Madam Pomfrey." Hermione ordered. "Expecto Patronum." Her silvery otter Patronus came from her wand. "Go to Dumbledore, tell him Harry is gold. Go!"

Dan came back into the room followed by Pomfrey tying up her dressing gown.

"What's going on?" Pomfrey demanded.

"He's gone gold again." Hermione said.

A shape began to form in the air over Harry's chest. After a few seconds it formed the shape of a book and settled onto Harry's chest.

"Is it real?" Dan asked.

"I can assure you it's completely corporeal Daniel." Dumbledore said as he entered the room. "Look at the title" He urged.

Hermione peered over the book as it finished materialising. "_The Knowledge_" she read.

"It's begun." Dumbledore said.

**AN: Well things are becomeing clearer now arent they? I hope every one enjoyd this chapter.**

**As ever thanks to every one who reviewd, and thanks to all you that put me on your Alert and Faverits list.**

**Thanks to Angel as well for helping with the chapter.**

**Read & Review or i'll _Crucio _you**


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Harry Potter, hell i don't even own this lap top I'm typing it on._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Harry collapsed in the centre of the pentagram in a heap. His whole body wracked with pain. He shakily pulled himself to his feet.

"Howest doth thou feel Grandson?" Gryffindor asked.

"I hurt." Harry said simply. "But I know that it won't last. I know a lot of stuff."

"What do you know Sir Harry?" Magana asked.

"Everything, I think. God Titan. The Muggle Born slaughters." Harry said. "Sweet Jesus! I can smell it!"

"Yes Sir Harry." Merlin soothed genteelly. "I know how horrible it is. I was there; the smells and the sounds are from my own memories." He explained. "What of the Will and the Word?"

"I understand." Harry said "I know how to do it. I think I can do it."

"Very Good." Merlin said then turned to Gryffindor. "Dear Brother, could I prevail upon you to take your Grandson to his chambers?"

"Of course Dear Brother." Gryffindor replied. "Come along Grandson."

Once they arrived at his Rooms Gryffindor helped Harry inside and led him to his bed.

"It is best you sleep now Grandson." Gryffindor explained. "You will be given tomorrow to rest. The Ritual of Power will take place in two days time. Count Vetinari will come and collect you when it is time. In the mean time rest and reflect on this new knowledge you have in your mind."

"Thank you Grandfather." Harry replied lying down.

"Sleep Grandson. I will speak with thee anon." Gryffindor said leavening the room.

* * *

It was a peaceful morning in Italy. The sun shone high over the hills as an olive skinned girl ran playing in the tall grass. She waved a stick out in front of her causing green sparks to shoot out of the tip. The girl giggled and chased the sparks. A boy of a similar age popped out of the long grass sending red sparks from his own stick.

"_Ha Ha Ha ti ho procurato!_" he giggled. (Ha Ha Ha I got you!)

"_Sì avete fatto_" The little girl said. (Yes you did.) "Ora I'll contare fino a dieci e si può nascondere." (I'll count to ten and you can hide.)

Before the boy could leave a pale blond boy came wondering over to them.

"_Ciao, il mio nome è Draco Malfoy_" the boy smiled. (Hello my name is Draco Malfoy.) "_You shouldnt fare magia dove Muggles può vedere lei_" (you shouldnt do magic where Muggles can see you)

"_Ma siamo Muggle carico babbani preferiti!_" (But we are Muggle borne) the boy explained.

"_È un fatto?_" (is that a fact?) Draco smiled. "_Io vado a Hogwarts, ciò che la scuola si va a fare?" (I go to Hogwarts, what school to you go to?_"

"_Stiamo per andare a Julius Ceaser Istituto di magia_" The girl said. (We are about to go to Julius Ceaser Institute of magic) "_Iniziamo il nostro primo anno prossimo mese. Abbiamo preso la scorsa settimana lettere_" she explained. (we start our first year next month. We got our letters last week.)

"_Volete me per dimostrare che un incantesimo?_" Draco smiled (Would you like me to show you a spell?) "_I vostri professori saranno molto impressionati se lei lo sapeva soprattutto come siete Muggle_" (Your Professors will be very impressed if you knew it especially as you are Muggle borne)

"_Sì per favore!_" The boy exclaimed jumping up and down. (Yes please)

"_Ok, vieni con me così la Muggles cant vedere noi._" Draco motioned. (Ok, come with me so the Muggles can't see us.) Draco led the children down the hill and behind a cropping of rocks.

"_Sei pronto?_" he asked drawing his wand. (are you ready?)

"_SI_." The little boy said eagerly. (Yes)

Two more figures in masks crept up behind the children wands drawn.

"_Stupefy_" the both cast stunning the children.

"_Stupido Mudbloods_" Malfoy spat (Stupid Mud-Bloods) "_Finit_" he said cancelling the language spell then turned to Crab and Goyal who where removeing their masks. "Get them ready to Port Key. This is too easy."

"Where are we going next Draco?" Crabb asked.

"Pisa" Malfoy replied. "we'll go tomorrow then send all four brats back to the master."

"Port Key is ready" Goyal said.

"After three then." Malfoy said placing the tin can onto of the children and motioned for Crab and Goyal to hold on to it. "One…Two…Three _Portus_" he cast. Crab, Goyal and the children disappeared. Malfoy looked around to make sure no one saw then dissipated away with a crack.

* * *

Dumbledore called the meeting of the Order of a Phoenix to order. They were meeting in number 12 Grimold Place.

"Friends." Dumbledore began. "we have much to discuss this morning." He began. "First let me introduce to you a Hogwarts student Hermione Granger, who will be inducted into the Order very soon, please do not moderate your reports in any way." Greetings where exchanged between Hermione and those she didn't know. "Severus, I believe we will start with you."

"As you wish Headmaster." Snape said standing. "Last night, I was summoned by the Dark Lord to a meeting of his inner circle. The dark Lord was usually pensive with the details of his plans, but he did reveal that he has found a way to bring back the God Titan!" There was a gasp of shock. "Indeed." Snape continued. "he has several people working on this plan, not least he has Draco Malfoy working on the continent, I do not know for what reason, but I do know that he has begun his operations in Rome. He has also ordered a brake out of several Death Eaters currently in Azkaban as well as a list of those Muggle Borne currently held at the prison. What's more The Dark Lord has also ordered me to obtain the list of new first year Muggle borne students who will join Hogwarts when the new term commences in September."

"What has this God Titan? And what does it have to do with Muggle borne?" Hermione asked.

"God Titan is a wizzerding God Miss Granger." Snape replied.

"I thought that the wizzerding society was a secular society." Hermione argued.

"Is is nower days." Snape explained. "But in the time of Merlin a pure blood religion began to spring up. Titan decreed that Muggle borne Witches and Wizards where heretics and evil and ordered them sacrificed in his name. his high priest, Salazar Slitherin presided over countless sacrifices, stripping the victim of their magic and then cutting their heart out. It was thought that Merlin with the help of Gryffindor had put an end to this abominable religion, but it would seem that isn't the case."

"Good god." Hermione exclaimed.

"I believe we need to find out what Mr Malfoy is doing on the Continent." Dumbledore decided. "Alistair, what kind of assets do we have in Italy?"

"We don't have anybody in Italy. The closest person we have is Olympe Maxim at Beauxbatons, and that's near Cannes in France." Moody grunted.

"I believe Olympe may be far too conspectus. Perhaps we should ask Charles Wesley to go to Rome in her stead."

"I'll contact him as soon as we are done." Moody agreed.

"Very well." Dumbledore said. "I am afraid there is little we can do to prevent the brake out from Azkaban, but this business of the Muggle Borne first years is troubling. I will think on it. Thank you Severus."

The meeting continued for another hour and broke up. Hermione returned to Hogwarts accompanied by Professor Snape and Dumbledore.

* * *

Upon her return to Hogwarts Hermione moved the research from the Room of Requirement to the Great Hall. The house tables where stacked with books and parchments as everyone continued their research. Hermione had taken the Staff table to herself and sat in Dumbledore's own chair. She had spread her own research the length of the table and was reviewing possible effects of Harry's Mantura when she was approached by McGonagall, Shackelbolt and Madame Pomfery.

"Take a seat everyone." Hermione said. "Sorry that we need to have this meeting early today but I want to be with Harry when Dumbledore takes him to the Room. Where are we?"

"Remus has completed his translation of the ritual I told you about yesterday. However the ritual is more of a power sharing ritual rather than a magnification ritual."

"It sounds interesting." Hermione said. "Have him translate the ritual into English and then ask him to do a phisability study."

"Very well Miss Granger. Severus tells me that he has been looking at potions which will grant the drinker a brief power boost. He said he would have more details for me today."

"Thank you Professor. Kingsly?"

"Mad Eye got the books for Ron, which has attacked with gusto. He has really only had the books for few hours, but he has given me a big stack of notes. He seems to think that using Muggle military technology combined with defensive rather than offensive magic may be the way forward.

"On the topic of Muggle military technology, Mad Eye has come thru with a hand gun and an assault rifle for us to play around with. I suggest we test Ron's theories by seeing if shields can withstand the rounds fired from the weapons."

"All right." Hermione agreed. "Get Mad Eye to teach someone how to use them and tomorrow afternoon we will set up an experiment on the quiddich pitch. How are the twins doing?"

"The Hogwarts elves have begun construction on a lab for their wares. The lab should be up and running by the end of tomorrow and the twins have refined three ideas they think they are ready to pitch."

"Very good. Dumbledore has said he can meet with us after dinner." Hermione said and then turned to Madame Pomfery. "Do you have any thing for discussion Madame Pomfery?"

"Yes. We have a batch of Pepper Up and Severus is working on a batch of blood replenisher so we can test the phisability of application by injection."

"What about the Morphine?" Hermione asked.

"I would prefer a strong pain relieving potion." Madame Pomfery replied. "No offence meant to you father Miss Granger, but as a medi-witch not a Muggle doctor, I think we should stick to magical remedies that any medi-witch or healer will understand."

"I see your point Madame." Hermione sighed. "Well if that's all, I need to be getting to the infirmary, tell everyone to keep up the good work, we will be back in the room tomorrow morning. Tell the twins I will meet them after dinner in the entrance hall." She finished standing and followed Madam Pmfery from the room.

* * *

Hagrid carried the limp and unconscious Harry into the Room of Requirement. Dumbledore showed him where to put Harry, a table at the mouth of a tube. Dumbledore motioned for the Gamekeeper to join him and Remus in the control room, a glass walled office filled with computers and other electronic equipment the Room had magically recreated.

"Will this work Headmaster?" Remus asked with concern.

"I do not pretend to understand the technology Remus, but if what Dr Granger says is true then we will be able to see what is going on in Harry's brain."

Before Remus could reply Madmen Pomfery lead Hermione and her father into the room. They entered the control room and Dr Granger sat in front of the equipment.

"Ready to begin?" he asked.

"when ever you are Dr Granger." Dumbledore smiled.

Dr Granger nodded and pressed a few buttons on the key bored in front of him and the table Harry had been set down on entered the tube.

"Powering up." Dr Granger commented.

The monitor in front of him showed a real time picture of Harry's brain where every part was lit.

"I don't understand." Dr Granger stammered. "His whole brain is lit up like a god damn bloody Christmas Tree. This shouldn't be possible!"

"What does this mean?" Madam Pomfery asked.

"I don't know. But his brain is more active than most peoples." Dr Granger replied.

"I believe that that will enough." Dumbledore said. "Please power the machine down."

Dr Granger did as he was told and Hagrid took Harry back to the Hospital wing.

* * *

After dinner that evening Fred and George Wesley met with Hermione in the entrance hall and the three walked to Dumbledore's office. The twins babbled excitedly as the climbed the moving staircases.

"Look, you two, you had better be taking this seriously!" Hermione warned "If you dare muck about we won't get anywhere and you will make me look stupid." She continued. "And you do not want to make me look stupid!"

"Why Hermione…" George began.

"You seem to forgette…" Fred Continued.

"We are successful business men!" George finished.

"We are used to pitching ideas." Fred told her

"And we are good at it." George said as they reached Dumbledore's Gargoyle

"Good." Hermione said feeling somewhat placated. "Star Burst." She intoned and the gargoyle began moving. The three stepped on the moving spiral stair case and road up to Dumbledore's tower.

Hermione knocked on the door.

"Come." Came a reply from within.

Hermione opened the door and led the Wesley twins inside. Dumbledore was not alone, sat in front of his huge desk was Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Kingsly Shackelbolt and Mad Eye Moody.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Messures Wesley. Please do come in and take a seat." Dumbledore said warmly standing behind his desk. As Hermione and the twins took seats Dumbledore spoke again. "I have taken the liberty of invited Professor McGonagall and Snape to act as consultants. Manurver obviously have skills in transfiguration, but is also a skilled administrator and has been in charge of costing hear at Hogwarts for many years. Severus is hear in his capacity as Potions Master of not only the school but the Order. Kingsly and Alistair are here to help me gauge the usefulness of a device from a strategic stand point. If these terms are acceptable to you I will sit and turn this meeting over to the Messures Wesley." Dumbledore finished and sat down.

Fred and George stood up and moved to a place beside the Headmaster desk and Fred coungerd a Muggle Flip Chart and removed the first page. The page that was revealed was covered in green ink. Fred slapped his wand against the page and the ink began to run towards each other to reveal the words WEASLYS WIZZERDING WAR.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Fred began, his voice loosening its usual playful and mocking tone and took on a businesslike manner. "My name is Fred Wesley…"

"And I am George Wesley" George took over. "and together we are the owners and operators of Weaslys Wizzerding Wheeze. A joke shop and invention laboratory, we have been trading for three years, first as a mail order business from our home and from our school dormitory, but have since expanded into a shop in Diagon Ally and a soon to be announced new location in Hogsmade which we aim to open before the first Hogwarts Hogsmade weekend."

"In our three years of trading we have made a complete turnover of thirty thousand Gallions, ten thousand of that is pure profit, and projections for this year we believe we will turn over something close to fifty thousand and generate a profit of twenty thousand." Fred explained. "However in these troubled times, we believe that we can turn our creative force to that of magically aided weaponry for the use of the Aurors, Hit Wizards and certain friendly Para military organisations including the Order of the Phoenix." Fred said. "To that end we have created a subsidarery to our company named Weaslys Wizzerding War, it should be noted that this is simply a working title and the name may be changed before our product line is launched."

"Speaking of Products, we have three products to show you today, unfortunately, these products are only in the design phase as a secure laboratory is still being built." George continued gaining in confidence and flipped over the paper of the flip chart to reveal a diagram of a large crystal. "This is our Wesley Wizzerding War's Holy Hand Grenade…"

"Oh my God!" Hermione muttered under her breath. 'Why Monty Python? I'm going to kill my father.' She taught,

"The Holy Hand Grenade comprises of a crystalline structure that can be charged with various hexes and jinxes." Fred said. "It is about 18 inches in diameter and will weigh no more that 7 pounds, we believe it can be shrunk down so that a combatant will be capable of carrying multiple units."

"We believe the Grenade can be charged with a stunning spell, disarming charm, a bludgeoning charm and possibly even a reducto curse." George explained. "Each of the grenades will have their own colour to distinguish between the abilities of each grenade.

"Now on to costings." George continued. "we believe that we can purchase several hundred crystals from Gringotts at a reduced cost for buying in bulk, obviously leaving room for negotiation it would be possible to get them all for 17 sickles each. After we charm the crystals adding in costs for time and man power it would round up to total cost price of 19 sickles each and each unit would retail for 3 Gallions per unit."

"Thank You Mr Weaslys." Dumbledore said. "I believe that to be a most excellent pitch. These Grenades seem to be too good to be true. Dose anyone have any questions?"

Kingsly stood up immediately.

"Fred, George, your retail price seems very high." Kingsly said

"My dear Kingsly, we are a business. The price is high so that we can fund more Research and Development projects" George said. "We are willing to negotiate with the Ministry, we also intend to provide the Order with several units free of charge."

"How long would it take to manufacture?" Moody asked.

"Once we receive the crystals it shouldn't take more than two days to produce the first batch of one hundred." Fred told them. "However that's based on just the two of us casting at the crystals for twelve hours a day."

"How long would it take you to charge three crystals?" Snape asked. "One Reducto, one Disarming and a bludgeoning?"

"Once the lab is complete and we have the crystals, between the two of us, three hours." George answered.

"Then may I propose a test Head Master?" Snape drawled. "I think we should train several of our operatives in their use and set up a simulation. If they prove successful I think they may well be worth the expense."

"Any objections?" Dumbledore asked. No one raised any. "Very well. Agreed. I will have a small consignment of crystals ready for you within two days, is this sufficient time to set up your laboratory?"

"Yes Headmaster." Fred answered.

"I realise you have other designs to show us, but I think your time would be better served perfecting your Holy Hand Grenade. Should the test prove successful I will grant you a bursary from the Orders funds which you will be able to produce more proto types." Dumbledore decided.

"Thank you sir." George said solemnly.

* * *

The meeting broke up and Hermione returned to Gryffindor Tower, where all the student researchers where being housed, climbed the stairs and climbed into bed.

Harry awoke in his quarters in Avalon. He had enjoyed the previous day off. He spent time with Lord Gryffindor touring the castle grounds, he also ate his evening meal with Magana and mate meaningless small talk, but that was yesterday. Today was the day of Power.

Count Vetinari politely knocked on his door and entered. "It is time Sir Harry." The Master of the house said leading Harry away.

* * *

**AN: **_well its been over 2 years since i have put pen to paper (or fingers to keys) for this story. Since that time I have moved house twice, my pregnant fiance first gave me a daughter (now 2) and made an honnest man out of me._

_the reason it has taken me 2 years to update this story is because I lost my notes. i had six chapters all written out long hand and one day it just all dissapeard (poof) then my daughter was born and I moved house. Not an excuse, just an explination. Thanks to dpeterso, who sent me a privet message asking if i'm ever going to continue the story, which prompted me to re read it, which in turn got the old creative juceis flowing bringing you this little ditty._

_Thanks to every one who has reviewd, I hope you will all come back to my story and hope you enjoy!_

_Chris_

_PS I need a BETA, any one wanting to play?_


	10. Power

******I do not own Harry Potter or any of his freinds, I do however own a nice teddy bare.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Power**

Count Vetinari led Harry thru the halls of Avalon until they finally exited the castle from a side door behind the kitchens. They were in a sun lit court yard. Along the walls where various work shops, Harry could hear the birds sinning in the trees and he could hear the sound of a hammer chiming against steel in the smithy. Finally they stopped at a dilapidated work room. The count unlocked the door and let Harry in side.

"The Master will be with you shortly Sir Harry." Vetinari said with a bow leaving Harry alone.

Harry looked around the room. In the centre was a large work table. A vice was attached to one end of the table and plains, files, sheets of sand paper and saws set out on the table. There was hundreds of lumps of wood all about twelve feet in length leaning hap hazzerdly against the walls.

'What is this place?' Harry thought to himself.

"Good Morning Grandson." Lord Gryffindor boomed entering the shed and clapping Harry on the back. "Are you well this morning?"

"Yes Grandfather, thank you." Harry replied.

"How fairest thee after the Ritual of Knowledge?" Griffendfore asked with a look of concern.

"I'm fine really." Harry told him. "lots of things going on in my mind." He continued.

"I remember how it felt when I underwent the ritual." Gryffindor nodded. "But today Grandson, are to discuss the Ritual of Power. Two days ago you where imbibed with the Knowledge of the Will and the Word. Today thou shalt receive the Power to utilise it. Tell me Grandson, how to Witches and Wizards focus their power in the mortal realm?"

"We use a wand Grandfather." Harry replied.

"Indeed." Gryffindor agreed. "What canst thou tell me about your wand?"

"I bought it from Oleanders when I was eleven." Harry told him.

"As did I. But perchance you coulds divulge more detail?" Gryffindor pressed.

"It's made of Holly, eleven inches and has a phoenix tail father core." Harry told him

"Very good. Doth thou knows perchance where whence the tail feather originated?"

"Professor Dumbledore's Phoenix Fawkes." Harry told him.

"You are doing excellent Grandson, but there is one more important thing about your wand." Gryffindor pressed.

"Voldamorts wand has one of Fawkes tail feathers. Our wands won't work against one another."

"That is what I was getting at. Today Grandson, you will correct that problem."

"But what would be the point Grandfather?" Harry asked. "with the Will and the Word, I won't need my wand anymore."

"True, but Voldamort must not learn of it lest he himself find a way to access that power and should that come to pass he will be able to raise the foul God Titan and all will be lost. So while you cannot openly use the Will and The Word until the final battle we must give you a new magical conduit.

"Adorning these walls around us, Grandson are cuts of the finest wood from your realm. With them you shalt make a staff. Now, a staff has three cores as well as a power amplifying crystal mounted on top of it and it will serve to make any spell you might cast one hundred times more powerful. It will also act as the conduit when you undergo the ritual of Power. So first you must pick a type of wood." He waved his hands at the walls.

Harry wandered around the walls occasionally touching the wood until he found a thick plank of dark wood. He placed his hand on it and felt a tingling sensation in his hand. He carefully lifted the plank and carried it to the work table.

"Good choice Grandson." Gryffindor complimented him. "The _Prunus serotinais_ is indeed a noble tree."

"Black Cherry." Harry translated to his own amazement. "I suck at Latin."

"Me thinks that thout shalt not be able to say that any more Grandson." Gryffindor said. "I believe you know what to do. Good luck." He finished as he turned and left the shack.

"Wait Grandfather!" Harry called out. "I don't know what to… yes I do." He ended as The Knowledge kicked in.

Harry secured the plank in the vice and picked up the pain.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore's day had not had such an auspicious start as Harry's. The venerable headmaster had arose early, taken a quick breakfast of marmalade on toast and a cup of tea before hurriedly setting off for yet another meeting with the Minister of Magic, a meeting which would be the first of many that day concerning the royal visit.

At exactly nine o'clock Dumbledore strode to the Minister of Magic's outer office door. He didn't bother to knock and swung the heavy oak door inwards with incredible ease. He walked up to Percy Weaslys desk.

"Good morning Percival." Dumbledore said presently. "I trust the Minister is in."

"I'm afraid the Minister has asked me to not disturb him." Percy Weasly said pompously.

"And like a good assistant you will not disturb him to tell him that I am here?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling.

"I'm afraid not Headmaster." Percy replied holding firm.

"In that case Mister Weasly, I shall not ask you too."

"Thank you Headmaster." Percy said somewhat relived.

"I shall disturb him myself."Dumbledore said moving to the Ministers privet study. "Do please excuse me."

Dumbledore swept past Percy and opened the mahogany double doors.

"Ah Cornelius!" Dumbledore beamed."Not too busy I trust."

"I'm afraid I am very busy Dumbledore." Fudge said. "Surely Weasly told you I was not to be disturbed."

"He did Cornelius. However, I ignored him and here we are. I do have an appointment."

Fudge looked at the diary on his desk, Dumbledore was absolutely right, he was scheduled to meet with the Headmaster.

"Very well Dumbledore, what is it I can do for you?"

"It concerns the visit of her Majesty." Dumbledore said. "I am sure you have had sufficient time to review the requirements of the Royal party?"

"I have Dumbledore, and I am afraid to say they are unacceptable." Fudge snapped.

"In what way?"

"this document says that Her Majesty will be accompanied by no less than thirty Muggles!"

"that would be the honour guard Cornelius."

"We can't have thirty armed Muggles running around the Ministry Dumbledore! What about The International Statuette of Secrecy man!" Fudge snapped.

"I see your objections Cornelius, I will pass them along to Professor Clark, the Queens Wizard, he is a reasonable man and a good friend, I am sure we can come up with a compromise." Dumbledore said plecatingly. "Do you have any questions about the way the Ministry Employees are to behave while Her Majesty is hear?"

"No." Fudge said shortly.

""Very well. Before Her Majesty enters the Wizenagamot she has expressed an interest to meet the Ministry department heads. The traditional way of doing this is of course a line up where Her Majesty and the Duke of Edinburg will walk along and shake hands and make small talk before they enter the chamber."

"That seems reasonable." Fudge allowed.

"I don't suppose there is any point of me trying to raise the issue of your resignation is their?" Dumbledore asked.

"No Dumbledore, There is not! I will not cow down to this Muggle!" Fudge snapped.

"Very well Minister." Dumbledore said formerly. "I can see that you are very busy as am I." The Headmaster stood and left the Minister's office. Once he was in the atrium he used the public floo to the leaky cauldron.

* * *

It had taken Harry three hours using the plain and several files to turn the plank of Black Cherry into a rounded shaft. It was sweltering hot in the shack and Harry was sweating profusely he pulled the cotton jerkin he was wearing and hung it on one of the many planks of wood around the wall. He took a deep swig from a tankard of water he had been left with before taking a sheet of sand paper and he began smoothing off the rough edges from the shaft.

Two more hours had passed before Harry was completely satisfied and he placed the shaft down once more.

"Fine work Sir Harry." Merlin said entering the shack, Count Vetinari and the Lady Morgana behind him. "Black Cherry am I right?"

"Yes My Lord." Harry replied bowing.

"Oh get up boy, you don't need to bow to me." Merlin snapped irritably.

"Count would you be so kind as to set us a table?" Morgana asked.

"Yes My Lady." Vetinari said pulling out a wand and coungerd up a table and three chairs.

"We thought you might like to join us for lunch Sir Harry." Morgana told him.

"That would be lovely My Lady." Harry replied taking a seat.

Vetinari left and returned a few moments later with platters of brad, cold cuts of meat and an amphora of wine.

"Thank you Count. You may go." Merlin said dismissing the Master of the House. "When we have finished our lunch I will help you pick out your cores and install them into the staff." Merlin told Harry buttering a slice of bread.

"Thank you Sir." Harry replied taking some chicken

"Wine Sir Harry?" Morgana offered.

"Thank you My Lady." Harry replied accepting the proffered glass.

The three had a pleasant lunch together discussing quiddich.

* * *

Dumbledore's second meeting of the day had taken him to Buckingham Palace its self to the privet study of Professor Charles Clark, The Queens Wizard.

"I am sorry Albus, but it is completely out of the question." Clark objected. "Her Majesty must be accompanied at all times by the Secret Service. What if Voldamort tries to kill her in the Ministry?"

"Come now Charles. If indeed Tom Riddle dose try and attack the Queen, do you really think any Muggle, no matter how well armed they are, would stand a chance of stopping them?" Dumbledore countered. "Besides witch, as Fudge pointed out, it would be a direct violation of the International Statute of Secrecy. The International Confederation of Wizards would have to take steps."

"I had not considered that." Clark admitted. "What would you suggest?"

"In the short term perhaps a smaller security force comprised of Secret Service members who will agree to have their memories modified." Dumbledore tried to compromise. "We can beef up the rest of the security with members of the Order of a Phoenix and Ministry Aurors."

"Are the Aurors not loyal to fudge?" Clark asked.

"Some are, however, most are loyal to the MLE Director Amelia Bones, who is not loyal to Fudge." Dumbledore explained.

"You said the short term, is there to be a long term?" Clark asked.

"My dear Charles, do you think that Her Majesty will simply stop after one visit to our world? Infect I had intended to offer her the opportunity to visit Hogsmade and tour Hogwarts once term has commenced."

"But that would be a security and logistical nightmare Albus." Clark objected taking a sip of tea.

"For Muggle security indeed." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "But not if we convinced Her Majesty to reform the Royal Wizerding Regiment."

Clark spat his tea over his desk.

"Surely you can't be series Dumbledore! The Regiment was disbanded for a reason."

"I realise that Charles, as its former commander, indeed, it's last commander. The reason for its disbandment was their was simply no longer a need for it after Grinderwald was defited and the Nazi's ceased using magical attacks, ask yourself this: How long before Voldamort begins attacking the Muggle's? don't you think that the Prime Minister as well as Her Majesty herself would feel a lot better is there was some magical force within her control?"

"And how had you planned to staff this regiment?" Clark asked.

"I would assume over all command should Her Majesty wish it as General, but day to day operational command I believe should go to Harry Potter, commissioned as Cornel."

"He is just a boy Albus!" Clark objected once again.

"That's true Charles, but I am afraid that young Mr Potter is the only one who can defeat Voldamort, and the British Army is one of the best advantages I can give him." Dumbledore admitted. "Besides witch, the Magical Regiment's recruitment has always been at the discression of the commanding officer, unless you have forgotten Colour Sergeant."

"Very well '_General_', I shall brooch the subject with Her Majesty, but I cannot promise you anything."

"That is all I ask Charles." Dumbledore smiled.

The two old friends spent a couple of hours reminiscing before Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts.

* * *

Once lunch was finished Lady Morgana excused herself and left Harry Merlin alone in the Staff Shack.

"Now Sir Harry, a Staff has three cores to channel the welders' magic." Merlin explained. He concentrated for a moment before saying "Core Chest." And an old chest appeared at Harry's feet. "This is the Avalonian Chest of Cores. Every Witch or Wizard who has come here has chosen their cores from this collection. There are the usual Phoenix Feathers, Unicorn Tail Hairs and Dragon Heart Strings such as you may find in an Olivanders Wand as well as other shall we say more unique materials such as Mermaids scale and Vila hair and other very rear finds. All you need to do is concentrate on the materials inside and you will find yourself drawn to suitable cores."

"All right." Harry said as Merlin opened the chest.

Harry's magical senses where immidetly assaulted by over whelming power the chest contained. He took a deep breath and plunged his hand into the chest. After a few seconds he withdrew a long green leathery strip.

"That is Basilisk Hide." Merlin told him. "It gives the quality of strong defensive magic. Try again." The old man urged.

Harry once again plunged his hand into the chest. After a few seconds of groping he pulled out a length of golden hair.

"Ah." Merlin gasped in surprise. "That my freaind is the tail hair of a foal unicorn. It draws its power from love and the light magic. In all of my days I have never seen anyone who has a foal hair as their wand core, in fact Mr Ollivander has only a single wand in his collection with this particular core and that was made by his great great great Grandfather over one hundred and fifty years ago. I can tell that you are going to have a particularly powerful and very unique Staff."

Harry put his hand in the jumbled mess in the chest for a third and final time and came out holding a feather.

"I trust that you don't need me to tell you what that is Sir Harry?"

"It's a phoenix feather." Harry replied.

"It is indeed." Merlin agreed. "Don't worry, this feather did not come from Fawkes, so Pria incantatum will not be an issue for you with the Staff as it was with your wand. The Phoenix are known for their loyalty and their adherence to the light, but they are also fearce warriors. On the battle field they fight with all of their heart sole and might, so long as their cause is just they are never defeated.

"You have a truly exceptional Staff. Your cores reflect love and purity, loyalty and power as well great skill and defence." Merlin exclaimed. "Now we must put the cores into the staff. First you must saw it in half and hollow out one of the halves just a few inches then we shall place the feathers inside and I shall seal it for you."

Harry did as he was told. He secured the shaft of Black Cherry onto the work bench and laboriously and carefully used the saw to cut it in half length wise. One that was completed he picked up the plain and began to create the hollow for the cores. With that complete he laid the hollowed half on the centre of the table and one by one placed the cores into the groove starting with the Phoenix Feather at the top, followed by the Unicorn Foal Hair and finally the Basilisk hide. The core materials floated for a second and gave off a golden glow wile Harry laid the un hollowed half of the shaft on top and Merlin gathered his will.

"_Seal_." The old man commanded and the Staff became whole once again without even a mark of Harry's incision. "Well done Sir Harry." Merlin congratulated, "Now all that remains are the carving and of cores your crystal. First you must carve Ruins on the shaft of the Staff. I think you will find small chisels in a tool box under the table as well as a book on Ruins."

Harry looked under the table and pulled out an old battered wooden tool box and an equally old and battered leather bound tomb.

"I shall leave you to your task Sir Harry, Good luck."

"Thank you My Lord." Harry replied opening the book.

* * *

Ron Weasely, Alastair Moody, Kingsly Shackelbolt and Remus Lupin stood on the quiddich pitch. On a table in front of them lay a Muggle hand gun as well as a military issue fully automatic assault rifle, about one hundred yards a head of them stood ten targets dressed to look like death eaters.

"Now Weasly." Mad-Eye began, "This is the L9A1 also known as the Browning High Power." He explained holding up the hand gun. "It is a single action 9 millimetre calibre weapon, each magazine, or cartridge holds thirteen rounds, or bullets. I have three full magazines with me.

"At my signal Shackelbolt will cast a shield on one of the targets down range and you will fire three shots in quick succession. We want to find out whether a shield is capable of stopping the round. Shackelbolt will be testing three different shields, the standard protego as well as two others you do not learn at Hogwarts. Lupin is here to record the results. Is every one ready?"

Seeing nods of approval from every one Mad Eye blew a whistle.

"_protego_" Kingsly cast and a blue shields surrounded the first target.

Mad-Eye handed Ron the gun and he fired three rounds at the target, each bullet sliding thru the shield with ease.

"Next we'll try the Re-enforced energy shields Shak." Lupin said noting down the results. Shackelbolt nodded his readiness as Mad-Eye blew his whistle.

"_Industria Clipeus_" Shackelbolt cast at the second target causing a green hue to surround it.

Ron once again fired three rounds at the target, the first one rebounded of the shield harmlessly causing a ripple to appear, which the second and third rounds sailed thru hitting the target between the eyes.

"Good shot Weasly." Mad-Eye complimented. "Direct kill that time."

"Maximum Energy Shield this time." Lupin instructed.

Mad-Eye blew the whistle and Kingsly cast his spell

"_Maximum Industria Scutum_" the auror called. A red solid shield appeared directly in front of the target.

Ron fired three rounds at the shields but they all rickershaid off in several directions.

"Well that was interesting." Mad-Eye observed. "You should have four more shots Weasly, use them all."

Ron did as he was told but once again the shields was not challenged by the bullets.

"All right." Mad-Eye said. "That was to be expected. Now we'll try this beauty." He continued taking the Browning from Ron and holding up the Assault rifle. "This is the L119A1. It fires 9 millimetre rounds from a thirty round magazine and is fully automatic. I don't think there is much point testing it against the first two shields, the Browning is more of a match for those shields. Weasly empty the clip in the fucker!"

"I agree." Lupin nodded.

"On my whistle then." Mad-Eye said he blew his whistle and Kingsly cast the shield. Ron shouldered the weapon and depressed the trigger sending thirty bullets at the shielded target. The higher rate of fire and superior calibre of the rifle smashed the shield and obliterated the target.

"Oh my." Said Lupin recording the results.

"Let's go back and write this up." Mad Eye decided as the three left the pitch.

* * *

Harry had finally finished the carving on his Staff. All in all he and carved seven different ruins on the Staff. As soon as he had completed the final carving Count Vetinari entered the Shack.

"Begging your pardon Sir Harry, but The Lady Morgauna requests that you join her once you have finished hear." The Count said with a slight bow.

"That's fine Master Vetinari." Harry replied. "I have just finished."

"Then if Sir would be so kind as to follow me?" Vetinari asked.

Harry shouldered the staff and followed Ventinari out of the Shack.

"Excuse me Sir Harry, but I do believe you may have forgotten something." Vetinari said.

"I don't think so. I have my Staff, I don't have anything else here."

"In that case I am afraid I will have to admonish Alfred Hayes then." Vetinari went on conversationally.

"Alfred? What dose Alfred have to do with anything?" asked Harry.

"He sets out your clothes dose he not?"

"Urm yes." Harry stammered

"then it would appear that Alfred has forgotten to give you a tunic this morning."

"Shit." Harry muttered and quickly pulled on the tunic and followed the Master of the House.

Vetinari led Harry to the Chamber of Lady Morgana. Inside the chamber a tea service was laid for two. Vetinari told Harry to sit and wait before leaving.

A couple of minutes later Morgauna entered the room carrying a leather box. She carefully laid the box out on the table. She then took Harry's staff and examined it carefully.

"Love, Piece, Strength, Honour, Justice, Resiliency and Truth?" Morgauna asked examining the Staff. "Very interesting. Most Wizards adorn their staffs with aggression, you have added peace and love."

"Did I do it wrong?" Harry asked.

"Of course not dear." Morgana replied. "You did everything right." She smiled. "Now Sir Harry, you have just one more thing to do. You need to select a Chrystal for the top of the Staff and the ultimate channel for the power. To that end I have brought you this box to make your selection."

Morgana opened the box lid. And Harry ran his hand over the six large precious stones. Harry picked an emerald the size of his fist.

"Just like your eye's Sir Harry." Morgana commented.

"And my mothers." Harry added.

"Of course." Morgana said softly. "Would you care for some tea dear?"

"That would be nice." Harry replied relaxing into his chair.

* * *

In their usual afternoon briefing McGonagall had told Hermione that Remus had completely translated the ritual he was researching and believed that the power sharing ritual could be useful and was consulting with Professor Flitwick. Kingsly Shackelbolt had just finished telling Hermione about the successful shielding test he had conducted earlier in the day with Remus, Mad-Eye and Ron. Madame Pomfery was just opening her mouth to speak when Ron burst into the room.

"It's Harry!" He exclaimed. "He is glowing again!"

"Bloody hell!" Madame Pomfery exclaimed "Mr Weasly please inform the headmaster, Miss Granger your father is probably still in the infirmary, we should join him their!"

* * *

Harry had once again been escorted to the Avalon Great Hall and instructed to kneel in the centre of a pentagram. A bell tolled somewhere far off and a side door opened as Merlin lead the other Founders into the hall. On a table in front of Harry lay his Staff and the Emerald.

"My Grandson, you have my congratulations of a task well accomplished." Gryffindor commented.

"Thank you Grandfather." Harry replied, his head bowed.

"Are you prepared?" Gryffindor asked.

"Yes Grandfather." Harry said.

"Very well then." Gryffindor nodded. "_Staff!_" He called in an instant a maple staff eight feet in length appeared in his hand. The shaft had many ruins carved in it and a Ruby on top. Morgana summoned her Staff which was made from the wood of an Elder Tree, like Griffendore's it was inscribed with hundreds of ruins and was topped with a Safire. Finally Merlin summoned his own staff. It stood twelve feet in length and was made from oak. Unlike the other Staffs his was not inscribed but was topped with a glittering diamond.

Gryffindor nodded to Harry who stood and took up his own Staff leaving the Emerald on the centre of the table.

"Brother, Sister gather up thine Will." Gryffindor commanded.

Harry's ears burned as he heard the rush of power as the three Founders touched the tip of their staffs to his Emerald.

"**_POWER_**" they all intoned.

The Emerald pulsated with power as Gryffindor stretched his hand out over it and it began to rise.

* * *

In the Hogwarts Hospital Wing Dumbledore erected a barrier around Harry's bed.

"I must caution every one not to touch Harry or anything else that may appear." He said.

There was a gasp from Hermione as Harry began to float and his body began to pulsate with a green light and wisps' of electricity flowed over his unconius form.

* * *

Gryffindor guided the emerald to the top of Harry's Staff. Like a bolt of lightning Harry felt the Power cascade down the Staff and up his arm then eventually to the rest of his body. He let out a great scream of pain as his Magical Core expanded to absorbed the new magic. He felt himself begin to levitate and he stretched out his free hand to see green and blue bolts of electricity flit from between his fingers. Finally he lowered to the ground and collapsed in a heap.

* * *

_**AN: Thank you to IloveGeorgeEads for your review and for returning to the story, Thanks also goes out to starboy454, ladysavey, RoPeat for your reviews. JKArcanus thanks for your reveiw as well, as to your comment on the Orders compatancey i would just like to lay this cleshay on you, the barn door is ALWAYS locked after the horse has escaped. The Order has tightend up their opperations after the Ministary debaucle. (grate word) As to your other comment about my gold painting of the manipulitive dumbeldore, Harry was given a choice by Sirius, ither go to Avilon or go to the Vale, then by Merlin, accept the Mantura or dont and have to face Voldamort with out their help. I havent written any one to manipulate Harry, rather give him choices.**_

_**I'd also like to thank all those who have followed or favereted me and the story, my inbox litterally exploded with the notifications.  
**_

_**Finally Thank you for reading this chapter and please leave a review and if some one would like to Beata this story please drop me a PM or review.  
**_

_**Chris  
**_


	11. Chapter 11 The Quakening

_I do not own Harry Potter, I dont even own a phone_

* * *

**Chapter 11 Quakening**

Harry was once again helped to his chamber by Gryffindor and told to sleep. Harry crawled onto his bed and still holding his Staff fell fast asleep.

In the Hogwarts infirmary Harry's physical body slowly lowered to the bed, still enveloped in a green and golden glow.

"In a moment," Dumbledore said quietly. "I will lower the protective barrier. Remember touch nothing until I say it is safe."

As Dumbledore prepared to lower the barrier there was a final blinding flash of green light a staff materialised on Harry's chest. The Headmaster cancelled his spell and the barrier lowered, the elderly wizard signalled that no one should move as he inched closer towards Harry's unconscious form and sent probing thoughts out trying to detect any kind of security spells or enchantments over the Staff or Harry's Book of Knowledge that was currently resting on the boys abdomen.

"Miss Granger if you would be so kind as to bring me that trolley?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Hermione wheeled a rickety old medicine trolley over to the Headmaster's side. "Thank you Miss Granger. I am going to attempt to remove the Book and Staff from Harry's chest." He said matter of factly, "Which will give Poppy and Dan ample space to work, but first I think we must make this table longer." He thought for a second before pointing his wand at the table, "Engorgio" he cast causing the trolley to double in size then finally turned back to the others in the room.

"I am going to remove the Staff and Book with a form of Wandless Magic. I must ask that you do not attempt to copy me as it will not work for you. I must also warn you to not interfere with this trolley once the Staff and Book have been placed there, I cannot predict the results of such interference nor could I guarantee your safety." Dumbledore warned sternly.

Madame Pomfrey moved the trolley to the wall so that she would not accidently knock into it and then nodded to Dumbledore.

The Headmaster concentrated for a moment and held his hand out over Harry. "Rise" he commanded and Harry's Book of knowledge floated a few feet in the air, Dumbledore directed it with his hand over the table and gently lowered his hand "Lower" he said as the book touched the top of the trolley. He repeated this process with the Staff. No sooner had the Staff left Harry than Dan was at the boy's bed side stethoscope in hand. He placed it to Harry's chest and listened intently.

"I think we may have a problem here." Dr Granger said.

"What is it Dan?" Remus asked.

"His heart rate is very irregular." Dan said. "another attack like this could kill him."

"Unfortunately Daniel, I can guarantee that there will be another attack." Dumbledore said.

"In that case I suggest every one takes a crash course on CPR and how to use the Difribulator." Dan said. " do we have a time frame for this attack?"

"Some time in the next twenty four hours." Dumbledore said.

"Right, Remus are you up for some more larceny?" Dan asked.

"Always ready to help old man." Remus replied with a smile. "But what are you after?"

"I want more Adrenalin."Dan said. "And some coffee." He added.

"Walk this way." Remus said leading Dan off with a goose step.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron and Pomfrey laughed, Hermione cringed with embarrassment.

"I think Miss Granger that you should stay here until your father returns as you are the only one who knows how to perform CPR and have a hope of working the Difribulator." Dumbledore said.

"I was thinking the same thing. Ron, can you nip down to my office and bring me the reports for today and the red file on my desk? I may as well keep busy." Hermione said taking her usual seat beside the bed and settling in.

* * *

The following morning Hermione woke up in a chair beside Harry's bed in the Hogwarts Hospital wing. She stretched and the stack of parchment and heavy book she left on her lap fell to the floor with a crash.

"Oh bollocks." She cursed as she began to clean up her mess. As she finished organising her parchment her father came up to her with a steaming mug.

"Morning sunshine." Dan said offering Hermione the cup. "I had Remus liberate us some proper coffee." Hermione smiled and took the cup gratefully. "When was the last time you showered sweet heart?" he asked.

"I don't know." Hermione admitted. "At home maybe?"

"That was four days ago love." Dan said.

"I haven't had time." Hermione protested. "I spend all day researching and all night collating other people's research."

"And this is to help Harry is it?"

"Yes Dad." Hermione replied.

"All right I see." Dan mused. "It would appear that Harry needs you to be exhausted and frankly love, a bit of a mess?"

"A mess? Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione, a mess. You need to have a shower, wash your hair, change your clothes and eat something, don't think I hadn't noticed you haven't been to dinner at all since we got here."

"I don't have any other clothes here." She admitted. "I've been transfiguring my dressing gown into robes and my pyjamas into things to wear under it."

Dan smiled and handed her a small holdall.

"Got you covered. Your Mother packed you two sets of robes, a skirt, and two pairs of jeans, a couple of blouses and some t-shirts, not to mention under ware."

"Thanks Daddy." Hermione said smiling.

"Don't worry about it Hermione." Dan replied. "Go grab a shower and get changed and I'll meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast in half an hour."

Hermione drained her cup and ran up to Gryffindor Tower to clean up.

* * *

Harry was awoken by The Master of Robes Alfred Hayes shaking him gently.

"Begging your pardon Sir Harry, but you must prepare. I have breakfast for you on the table." Master Alfred began.

"Prepare?" Harry asked his head aching. "Prepare for what?"

"The Quakening. Please sir, eat." Master Alfred urged.

Harry got out of bed and sat at the table beside it, on a silver try was a bowl of porridge and three slices of toast. There was a cup of tea in a china cup as well. Harry quickly ate and drank his fill and Master Alfred rushed him from the room into the robing room. Harry was told to strip and get into the sunken bathtub, while he enjoyed his soak Alfred told him what he was about to face.

"After you are dressed I will accompany to you the anti chamber where Master Vetinari will announce you. After you are announced you move to the foot of The Founders Dais and take a knee, then you will be given your instructions."

Master Alfred left Harry to enjoy his bath in peace and to set out Harry's robes.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sat in his office surrounded by sleeping portraits of former Hogwarts Headmasters. He sipped a cup of tea and sighed deeply reading a field report submitted by Charlie Weasly which didn't really say much of anything. He had noted that two children had been reported missing, but the Italian Ministry did not cross reference Muggle missing persons and missing Witches and Wizards. Dumbledore scribbled a quick note acknowledging the report and asked Charlie to scout around other Italian cities before returning home. He had just sent Fawkes with the note when a beautiful eagle owl swooped in through the open window and dropped a letter on his desk. He turned the envelope over to see the Seal of the Royal Household and tore it open eagerly.

_Dear Albus._

_I have spoken with Her Majesty about her personal security whilst visiting the Ministry of Magic, she has agreed to having certain members of the Auror force act as an honour guard, but she is insisting that they place themselves under the command of the Household Cavalry as with the rest of her honour guard. As to members of the guard from a Muggle background Her Majesty has categorically refused to allow any of their memories to be modified and has instead found ten men in the Army that have a pre-existing knowledge of the magical world, one or two relatives of Muggle Borns and quite a few squibs. I assume that this would meet the secrecy requirements._

_On to the subject of the reformation of the Royal Wizarding Regiment of the British Army Her Majesty has given her consent and has suggested that it be incorporated into the 22__nd__ Regiment, the SAS._

_Yours_

_Professor Charles Clark  
Queen's Wizard_

'Finally some luck' Dumbledore thought making a note to send to the Ministry urging them to accept the compromise.

* * *

After showering and eating a full English breakfast Hermione descended to the Dungeons of Hogwarts to the Weasly Wizarding War laboratory. She entered the former class room and was shocked to find the room was magically enlarged and had been set out like a Muggle chemistry lab. The benches were made from stainless steel and dry wipe boards had been attached to the walls.

"Good morning Hermione," Fred greeted her

"And welcome to the Weasleys Wizarding War laboratory." George added.

"Wow, this place looks amazing." Hermione said looking around the room and staring at the various white boards.

"Thank you Miss Granger, the elves did a fantastic job." Fred agreed.

"The shipment of Crystals Dumbledore promised arrived this morning." George told her leading her deeper into the lab. Towards the back a thick dividing wall had been created, George held open a door for her and she saw three apple sized white crystals screwed into clamps.

"We were just about to begin charging the first crystal." Fred told her pointing to the once closest to the door.

"How are you charging them?" Hermione asked.

"Why Miss Granger," Fred began.

"We thought it would be obvious…" George continued.

"We simply cast the required spell into the crystal until it is fully charged." Fred told her.

"Really, Hermione! You're supposed to be the smartest Witch of the generation?" George mocked.

"All right," Hermione giggled. "It was a stupid question."

"Agreed" Fred smiled.

"Indubitably." George grinned.

"If it's not a stupid question can I ask how you will know when the crystal is fully charged?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, now that is a good question." Fred replied picking up an electrode attached to a length of copper wire. He placed the electrode on the first crystal.

"This wire reads the power output of the crystal" George told her plugging the other end of the copper wire into a light bulb.

"The power is somehow converted into electricity" Fred said

"This will power this bulb." George continued.

"When the bulb shatters, the crystal is fully charged."

"We were just about to start. Care to help?" George offered.

Hermione said she would love to help and the twins gave her a white lab coat and protective goggles and the three of them stood in front of the crystal.

"Ladies first." George offered.

Hermione pulled out her wand and placed the tip to the edge of the crystal she took a deep breath.

"_Stupefy_." she cast. Fred placed his wand on the crystal

"_Stupefy._" The crystal began to glow blue and the light bulb flickered to life. George placed his wand to the crystal.

"_Stupefy._" He cast.

The three of them traded off casting for nearly forty five minutes before the first bulb blew.

"Thank you Hermione." George said. "It would have taken us an hour to charge that on our own."

"So more people would help this go quicker?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but we can't pay any one to help until Dumbledore officially invests." Fred told her.

"Would Ginny and Tonks do?" Hermione ask.

"They would be perfect." George said.

"All right, I'll send them along when I get upstairs." Hermione said. "Thanks for the tour and letting me play." She smiled leaving.

* * *

After Harry bathed Master Alfred helped him dress in a golden shimmering robe. A belt was tied about his waist and a cross belt known as a baldric was placed over his right shoulder. Above his right breast bone a silver emblem of a phoenix had been attached.

"You look splendid My Lord." Alfred exclaimed.

"Please Alfred call me Harry, or Sir Harry if you must."

"I am afraid for the rest of the day you will be addressed formally, you may as well get used to it." Alfred replied. "This way please My Lord."

Alfred led Harry to the anti chamber where the Count Vetinari waited.

"Thank you Master of Robes, I can take it from here. You may return to your duties." Vetinari said coolly.

"As you wish My Lord Count." Alfred said then turned to Harry. "It has been a pleasure making your acquaintance Lord Potter." He said as he left.

The Count motioned for Harry to follow him. To the door.

"It is as it was when you arrived My Lord." Vetinari said. "You will enter the hall and go to the yellow line and take a knee. Once there I will announce you and the Founders will give you instruction." He continued.

From nowhere a bell tolled and the door opened. Vetinari nudged Harry forward. Harry strode down the aisle, unlike last time he was formally introduced the hall was filled with people. Trying to ignore them, staring straight ahead he reached the line and knelt down.

"MY LORDS, LADIES AND GENTELMEN" Vetinari bellowed. "PLEASE ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE, THE LATEST IN THE LINE OF GRYDDINDOR THE INSTRUMENT OF PROPHECY: LORD HARRY POTTER OF GODRICS HOLLOW!"

There was a loud chorus of applause, which Harry ignored. Finally Merlin raised his hand for silence.

"My friends, we find ourselves blessed this day. Finally the time of prophecy is at hand." Merlin began. "for nearly one thousand years we have battled the forces of darkness, the vessels of evil barely keeping them at bay awaiting our own vessel, our chalice of goodness. Today that vessel is here and is going to receive his birth right. Before we begin the Quakening, we ask that you all leave our Lord Potter be until the appointed time."

Gryffindor stood up and motioned for Harry to follow him from the hall to a chapel.

"Here Lord Potter, I must leave you to meditate on your upcoming Quakening." Harry's eternal Grandfather told him. He directed Harry to a pew in front of the alter. Harry sat down and began to think about all the wrongs Voldemort had done him over his life.

* * *

In the late afternoon Hermione met with her team leaders in the Room of Requirement. She welcomed each of the leaders and offered cream tea and scones.

"Professor McGonagall, what do you have for me?" Hermione asked.

"Remus has told me that the ritual of Power Sharing is feasible and shouldn't be too difficult to pull off. It does have a limited time frame though." McGonagall said.

"What do you mean by limited time frame?" Hermione asked making notes.

"The ritual can only be performed on the night of the New Moon inside of a Stone Circle." McGonagall explained. "However the Power sharing its self will only last seven days."

"So if we were to use it we would need a particular objective in mind?" Hermione asked.

"Indeed Miss Granger, that is what I summarised as well."McGonagall confirmed. "Severus has had more luck. He has identified no less than twelve different Power Amplifying potions, however to accurately test the effects of the potions they must be brewed and given to test subjects."

"How feasible is that?" asked Hermione.

"Brewing twelve potions is no mean feat Miss Granger." McGonagall said sternly.

"I realise that Professor." Hermione said trying to placate the Deputy Headmistress. "But we will need to find out which is the best potion for the job."

"I will speak to Severus. Perhaps it would be better if he briefed you and the Headmaster on his findings himself, I am afraid to admit it, I am only a fair brewer of potions at best and I understand little of what he has told me." The Transfiguration Professor confessed.

"Do you have a copy of his findings?" Hermione asked. McGonagall nodded and handed Hermione a magnolia folder. "Thank you. Madame Pomfrey do you have anything?"

The Nurse told Hermione how Ginny and Luna had brewed quite impressive Blood Replenishing Potions to begin filling the medical kits. They had also experimented with putting a preservation charm on the syringes to test if the potion would not go bad due to age within the syringe. It was early on in the process but they where hopeful for good results.

Finally Kingsley reported that they now had a full three week training program mapped out incorporating physical fitness, wand and accuracy work, learning offensive and defensive spells, hand to hand combat and basics of fire arms training.

"The Weasley twins have also reported that they have about a dozen grenades ready to test. Apparently Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood performed admirably." Kingsly told them.

"Have we set something up?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Kingsley replied. "Six o'clock on the quiddich pitch. Dumbledore has apparently come up with an idea."

"All right then. Is there anything else?" Hermione asked. There wasn't so the meeting broke up.

* * *

Harry sat at the pew his hands clasped together thinking about his life. All the trials and tribulations, all the loss and heart ache, every beating from Vernon Dursley had happened to him because of Lord Voldemort. A half blood who wanted to rule the Wizarding world. Voldemort's idea of blood superiority struck Harry as stupid as Adolf Hitler's belief that the blond haired blue eyed Aryan race was superior despite the fact that Hitler himself had dark hair and dark eyes. 'and a stupid moustache' he added as an afterthought. His parents, Cedric Diggory, Bertha Jenkins, The Muggle gardener and of course Sirius all dead if not directly by Voldemort's hand then they were most certainly dead because of Voldemort's hypocritical beliefs.

"No more!" Harry said out loud accepting for the first time what he must do. "I'll stop the bastard. If I have to die trying then so be it but I will end that fucking bastard!" He vowed.

* * *

As evening dawned on the Italian city of Pisa a group of olive skinned men met in the cellar of a pub. All of the men wore beards and some appeared to be quite out of shape. In front of each man was a pint of local ale and a shot of sambooka to chase it courtesy of a young blond British man who claimed to identify with their ideological and political beliefs.

Draco Malfoy paid the bar bill and once again activated his language charm. Picking up his own drink he went to the table and sat next to the apparent leader of the group Angelo. To Draco's amazement the men around him were responsible for more Muggle deaths than most Death Eaters, including his own fathers impressive total, and even now years after their hay day the remaining members of the _Brigate Rosse _(Red Brigades) an Italian Marxist-Leninist terrorist organisation, these seven men had evaded capture by the worlds police force and without a single spell being cast Draco would have the second Muggle borne brat.

"_Abbiamo esaminato la vostra offerta Draco._" (We have considered your offer Draco.) Angelo said. "_Abbiamo concordato, in linea di principio, di intraprendere questa missione, ma devo chiedere perché? La famiglia non sono ricchi o importanti, il sequestro la loro più antica bambino compirà molto poco soprattutto come lei ci hanno chiesto di illuminare i genitori._" (We have agreed in principle to undertake this mission, but I must ask why? The family are not rich or important, kidnapping their oldest child will accomplish very little especially as you have asked us to eliminate the parents.)

"_Ho paura, il mio Angelo motivi sono proprio i datori._" (I'm afraid Angelo, my employers reasons are his own.) Draco said "_Non so neppure ciò che vuole con la brat, ma sono curioso il mio amico_" (I do not even know what he wants with the brat, but I am curious my friend,) He continued, "_C'è un altro bambino in casa?_" (Is there another child in the house?)

"_Sì Draco._ " (Yes Draco.) Angelo said. "_Il figlio maggiore è un ragazzo non lontano il suo undicesimo compleanno. Il più giovane è una ragazza di circa nove anni._" (The eldest child is a boy not far off his eleventh birthday. The youngest is a girl of about nine years.)

Draco took a long drink of his ale to cover his thoughts.

'_If the girl is Magical, then the master will surely reward me, if she isn't magical Wormtail can have her to play with and my father will reward me._' He thought.

"Sarebbe scomodo per i vostri piani di prendere la ragazza come bene?" (Would it be inconvenient to your plans to take the girl as well?) Draco asked.

"_Non sarebbe causa anche noi molte difficoltà operative._" (It would not cause us too many operational difficulties.) Angalo assured him, "_Essa può tuttavia essere un problema per voi._" (It may however be a problem for you.)

"_Oh? In che modo?_" (Oh? How so?) Draco asked confused.

"_Sarà… costoso_." (It will be… expensive.)

"_Il denaro non sarà un problema mio amico._" (Money will not be an issue my friend.) Draco said with a sly smile.

"_Un altro centinaio di migliaia._" (An extra one hundred thousand.) Angelo demanded.

'_Greedy bastard._' Malfoy thought. "_Lei avrà._" (You will have it.) Malfoy assured him. "_E per dimostrare che buona fede vi darò cinquanta mila in anticipo._" (And to show you good faith I will give you fifty thousand in advance.) he nodded to Goyle who stood close to the door. The oafish boy carried a black leather brief case to the table. "_Sentitevi liberi di contare._" (Feel free to count it.) Draco added smugly.

"_Cominceremo la nostra operazione questa sera alle ore 10 o'clock. Si hanno i figli in custodia non più tardi di 11._" (We will begin our operation at ten o'clock tonight. You will have the children in your custady no later than eleven.) Angelo said.

"_Che è bello._" (That is fine.) Draco said. "_Ora signori, se voi ci scuserà, abbiamo a partecipare a_" (Now gentlemen, if you will excuse us, we have business to attend to) he continued draining his glass. With a final nod Malfoy led Crabb and Goyal away.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore had coungerd a barn in the centre of the quiddich pitch.

"Inside this barn are four conjured Death Eaters. What I propose is we simply throw one of the Holy Hand Grenade's in through the window and assess the damage each one dose to the targets." Dumbledore said.

"What so we just chuck em' in?" Fred asked.

"That is indeed my theory." Dumbledore said. "Do you have your prototypes?"

"We have them here." George said nodding to a box at his feet. "We have created three types…"

"A Stunner," Fred said picking up a perfectly round crystal the size of a tennis ball. "The stunner is red" Fred showed them. "And is already armed."

"You simply throw it at your target." George said handing one of the Stunning Grenades to professor Dumbledore. Who in turn handed to Kingsly Shackelbolt.

"In a moment I will ask you to, as Mr Weasly said, 'Chuck it in'." Dumbledore said and went to the window. He waved his wand to still models and they came to life. "The models will act as people will and spells will affect them as they would affect you or I." Dumbledore nodded to Kingsly.

"Fire in the Hole" The Auror called throwing the round crystal in to the barn thru the window. They heard the crystal smash against the floor and saw a bright red flash. Within half a second they heard four thuds.

Dumbledore threw open the doors and they saw four figures dressed in Death Eater robes sprawled out on the floor.

"It would appear the Stunning Holy Hand Grenade was successful, however there is one more test." Dumbledore said once again drawing his wand. "Enervate" he cast and the figures got to their feet. "Complete success you have my congratulations Messrs Weasly." Dumbledore beamed and closed the barn door. "Shall we try out your reducto's?" he asked.

George once again pulled out a glass ball. However rather than a simple orb the ball was made from cut glass it glowed blue.

"Weasley's Wizarding War Reducto Holy Hand Grenade." He said handing one to Fred.

"This one is a little bit different." Fred said "Before you chuck it you tap it with your wand and say '_praemium' _to arm it." Fred told everyone and handed it to Dumbledore who it turn handed it to Mad-Eye.

For his part Mad-Eye took out his wand and tapped the crystal. He caught Dumbledore's eye who nodded.

"_praemium_" Moody said tapping the Grenade and threw it through the window. In another second he tossed the blue grenade thru the window. "Fire in the Hole!" He shouted as the Grenade smashed.

After a moment the group checked the damage done to the inside of the barn. The Death Eater models had been ripped to shreds not to mention the masonry and wooden fixtures with deep cuts and gashes throughout. It was decided that the Death Eaters where indeed dead and the Reducto Holy Hand Grenade was a deadly success.

After Dumbledore repaid the damage to the barn and reanimated the models they began to discuss the Bludgeoning grenade.

George held up a diamond shaped crystal that had a vivid angry purple. He gingerly handed it to Dumbledore who passed it along to Hermione.

"Be careful Hermione." George warned. "It's a bit unstable."

"To arm it say '_praejudicium'." _Fred explained

"Ready when ever you are Miss Granger." Dumbledore said.

_Hermione lightly tapped the Grenade with her wand._

"praejudicium" she cast as quietly as she could. She took a deep breath and called out "Fire in the hole." And threw the Grenade in through the window. They all heard the crystal smash, but nothing followed it. Fred grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and pulled her down.

"Take cover!" George called diving to the grass as the barn exploded.

After a few seconds every one stood up and surveyed the damage. The barn was no longer standing. Wood and stone had been scattered across the entire quiddich pitch, the Death Eater models all appeared to missing their heads.

"I think Messrs Weasley." Dumbledore said quietly "That the Bludgeoning Grenades are a tad too volatile."

"They could definitely use some work." Kingsly said smiling.

"They were so dangerous!" added Hermione

"I think we can use them." Said Moody. "Toss one of those little fuckers in a room full of Death Eaters and that would be a few less Death Eaters to worry about. Nice one lads."

Dumbledore and Kingsly shared a look of shock.

"I believe we should discuss this further Alastor." Said Dumbledore leading them away from the mess. "I would be obliged Mr Weasly if you and your brother would clean this mess up." He continued his eyes twinkling "Coming Miss Granger?"

* * *

At the appointed time Angelo and his fellow _Brigate Rosse _drove their rented white panelled van down a quiet suburban street. Two minutes to ten. It was time to go. The driver pulled up to the curb and killed the lights, but kept the engine running. Turning to his troops Angelo loaded his AK-47 and flipped off the safety catch.

"_E' il momento._" (It's time.) Andgelo said and opened the van's side door. "_Ricordate il __piano__, di uccidere tutti i bambini tranne uno e buona fortuna._" (Remember the plan, kill everyone except the children and good luck.)

Twelve men exited the van slinging their AK's over their shoulder and ran to the front door of one of the detached homes. The first man began hammering on the door. After a few seconds a man answered.

"_Chi diavolo sei?_" (Who the hell are you?) The man demanded. "_cosa vuoi?_" (What do you want?)

"_fare un passo di lato_" (Step aside.) Angelo ordered raising his weapon. "_Se urlo o polemizzare MI ucciderà i vostri figli._" (If you scream or make a fuss I will kill your children) He told the man with a cold steely voice. Angelo turned to two of his men "_Recuperare i bambini_" (Get the brats) he ordered before turning to the home owner. "_Chi altro è ascoltare?_" (Who else is here?)

"_Non nel corpo._" (No body.) The man said clearly lying.

"_Mentitore_" (Liar!) hissed Angelo. "_Si trovano ancora e vi farò morire i vostri bambini. Ora mi chiedo ancora una volta, chi lo sente?_" (Lie again and I will kill your children. Now I ask again, who else is here?)

"_Mia moglie e la sorella sono in cucina._" (My wife and her sister are in the kitchen.) The man said trembling.

"_grazie._" (Thank you.) Angelo said and turned to two other men. "_Li uccidono!_" (Kill them!) The men ran to the kitchen seconds later there was the unmistakable pop of suppressed automatic weapons fire. Angelo raised his own gun to the home owners face "_Lei è stato più utile_" (You have been most helpful) he smiled and he pulled the trigger.

Angelo directed his men out of the house to the van when the children were escorted down stairs. Angelo kneeled down.

"Salve ragazzi, il mio nome è Angelo." (Hello children, my name is Angelo.) He said softly. "_Stiamo andando andare per un po' rigido. Se il tuo comportamento ti prometto che non si danno a voi Stiamo andando andare per un po' rigido. Se il tuo comportamento ti prometto che non si danno a voi._" (We are going to go for a little drive. If you behave your selves I promise you that no harm will come to you.) He lowered his weapon and took the youngest child by the hand. "_Vieni con me_" (Follow me.)

* * *

Harry began to feel a tingling in his toes. Within seconds the feeling was up to his knees. He stood in the centre of the chapel the candles had all blown out. The tingling had passed his naval now spreading to his chest and down his arms.

The chapel door opened and Lady Morgauna entered the room.

"It's time." She said simply.

"Is this going to hurt?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes." She said simply.

"Great." Harry muttered and followed Morgana from the room.

* * *

Angelo's van came to a stop outside of the city in a lay by. Draco Malfoy stood next to a street light.

"_Angelo, qui._ " (Angelo, over here.) He called in a horse whisper. Angelo walked nonchalantly over to him.

"_Ah Draco. Che bello vedere voi._" (Ah Draco. It's good to see you.) Angelo said as if he was greeting an old friend.

"_HO fiducia è andato tutto bene?_" (I trust everything went well?) Draco asked

"_Ogni cosa è andata esattamente al piano. I genitori sono morti e sono i bambini._" (Everything went exactly to plan. The parents are dead and I have the children.) Angelo replied. "_Non avete il denaro?_" (Do you have the money?)

"_Sì_." Draco replied indicating a briefcase in his hand. Angelo took the case and opened it. He quickly scanned the money inside and turned back to his van and nodded.

Two of his men opened the door weapons in hand while another two escorted the children to Draco.

"_Ringrazio il mio amico._" (Thank you my friend.) Draco said to Angelo.

"_E' stato un piacere fare affari con voi._" (It has been a pleasure doing business with you.) Angelo replied.

"_Imperio._" Draco cast pointing his wand at the armed men. "_Uccidere i suoi compagni._" (Kill your comrades.) He ordered. The Italian terrorists turned their weapons inside the van and opened fire killing everyone inside.

"_cosa è questo?_" (What is this?) Angelo demand as his men killed each other.

"_Io temo che lei ha vissuto la sua utilità in_" (I am afraid that you have out lived your usefulness) Draco drawled as Crabb and Goyal wandered to the remaining of Angelo's men disarming them and killing them. "_Addio Angelo._" (Good bye Angelo.) He said as Crabb fired a single shot into the side of Angelo's head.

Cancelling the translation charm Draco turned to Goyal. "get the brats." He ordered with the children secure he pulled out two lengths of rope. He tied the first around the two children. "Let's get them back to the master. Portus" He cast. "Grab hold both of you." He ordered handing the rope to Crabb and Goyal. "We have a train to catch." He said as their port key took spirited them away.

* * *

At Hogwarts a crowed had gathered around Harry's bed knowing that Harry would soon undergo another strange attack. Only Hermione and the Headmaster knew what was really happening to him.

"Not too much longer now." Dumbledore murmured. Hermione simply nodded.

Morgauna led Harry back into the Avalonian Great Hall. She took her place next to Merlin and Harry knelt at the familiar line.

"My Lords Ladies and Gentlemen, Please welcome back Lord Potter." Morgauna called, every one gave Harry a round of applause. The hall silenced themselves as Merlin stood.

"Lord Potter do you wish to undergo the Quakening?" Merlin asked.

"Yes Sir." Harry replied formally.

"Have you come to this decision of your own free will?" Merlin pressed.

"Yes Sire, Voldamort must pay for what he has done." Harry said his voice had a steely edge to it.

"Very well." Merlin said. "Lord Potter, it is traditional for someone about to Quaken, to receive a gift, I believe Brother Godric has something for you."

Merlin sat as Gryffindor stood.

"Lord Potter, I knowest that thou pulled my sword from the sorting hat in your relm. It was my wish that thou used it, now it is my wish that thou keep it." Gryffindor said unsheathing his mammoth sword from his belt.

"Grandfather, That isn't the same sword I use." Harry said.

"Actually it is. This is the sword." Gryffindor said. "When I sent it to you those years ago I charmed the weapon to be of a size you could handle safely. Now you are big, strong and old enough to handle the blade as it was forged." He handed Harry the sword.

"Thank you Grandfather." Harry said

"I have one final gift for you." Gryffindor said. "As I told you earlier in your stay hear the Potter line is descended from my own line however our familiar link has been lost in antiquity and I believe this to be a travesty and a travesty I plan to correct." Gryffindor raised his blade and genteelly brought it down onto Harry's shoulders. "I dub The Sir Harry Potter, Lord of Gryffindor."

The assembled audience broke out into a chorus of cheers. As they cheered Harry felt himself rise, the cheering continued but it began to be distant. The tingling Harry had felt in the chapel had returned and rose quickly from his toes to his shoulders and then down his arms to her hands. The amount of power Harry could feel in the tips of his fingers was amassing, it was trying to escape. He felt his heart rate quicken as the tingling passed his neck and up into his face. When the power finally reached the top of his head he felt like his brain was going to explode. He all ready felt so much pain when the bolts of lightning began to hit him.

Red lightning from the tip of Gryffindor's Staff, blue from Morgaunas and blinding white from Merlin's.

Harry felt the Knowledge and Power merge with in himself. He felt his magical core expand. He screamed out in pain and even as he screamed he disappeared from the Avalonian Hall for the last time.

* * *

**AN: Good evening and thank you all for comeing, I do hope you enjoyed the show. **

**Thank you all for your reviews, they make me smile. welcome glad you can join us, but you are late sir, and i will need a note from your mother.**

**So hear ends Harry's adventure in Avalon, hope you enjoyed the ride, I hope that the story can pick up some momentum because in 11 chapters we have coverd approximitly five days.**

**I have a question, In this chapter we see alot of Italian and translation. Do you like that format or should i just mention the charm and the language being translated?**

**One final comment. The idea of a Queens wizerd isnt mine origoanlly. I didnt mean to rip it off, but it comes from A Muggle Summer a Wizerds Fall. a good read id recomend to any one, and I am sorry for stealing the idea.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave me a review**


	12. Chapter 12 Wakeing up aint easy

I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**Chapter 11 Waking up aint easy.**

Dumbledore had gathered Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Remus Lupin in the Infirmary, Dan Granger and Madam Pomfrey where all ready there.

"Without going into specifics I have reason to believe that Harry will awaken this evening. I cannot go into specifics, but shortly before he dose wake he will experience another attack similar to that of last night, when that happens, Dr Granger I will require you to resuscitate him, Miss Granger will you assist your father?"

"Yes sir." Hermione said.

"Very well, I will raise a barrier around Mr Potter for the moment. I must caution you all to be very careful." Dumbledore said tracing a line around Harry's bed.

No sooner had Dumbledore stood up after drawing the shield line a yellow force field appeared around Harry's bed. An hour and a half past as everybody stood watching Harry and nothing had happened. Hermione and Dumbledore played chess to pass the time while Dr Granger had taught the others how to play poker, Lupin was three galleons up.

Finally as the school bell tolled midnight it happened. Slowly Harry began to float above the bed, just a few inches at first but within minutes he was three feet above the sheets. Ripples of lightning danced across his skin. Everyone in the room could feel the power begin to rise. Harry's feet lowered towards the floor making it appear the young wizard was standing. With a deafening scream lightning shot from Harry's hands hitting Dumbledore's force field and obliterating it. Lupin managed to push Ron and Ginny to the floor, Dr Granger pulled Madam Pomfrey behind an up turned table and Hermione dove across the chess board pushing the ancient Headmaster to the ground and landing on him hard.

The lightning burst out from Harry with such furiosity it smashed windows and jars that lined the walls. The solid oak doors bowed and then fell from their hinges and the stone walls became scorched where they had been hit.

Suddenly as quick as it started the lightning stopped and with one more howl of pain Harry collapsed to the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Ministry of Magic Percy Weasly was having a bad day. The Potter boy had dropped off the face of the earth. He had several Hit Wizards and Aurors out looking. They knew that the boy was not at his relatives and he had not been sighted in any Wizerding community, he had even taken one for the team and turned up at the Burrow to look, he shudderd at the thought of his Mothers shrill screams.

He had been working nonstop for several days, resorting to sleeping on a camp bed in a disused office on one of the lower levels. He was still at his desk when his watched chimed midnight when the Head of the Wizerding Heralds Office ran from the lifts.

The Wizards Heralding Office was nower days a minor department with only three employees. The office was responsible for keeping track of the Wizerding Nobility but had largely fallen into disuse as the only Nobility in Wizerding society now came from the Pure Blood family's and they largely kept their own records.

The head of department was a short fat balding Wizard named Sargon Leitis who had food stains down his robes.

"Mr Weasly, I'm glad you are hear, something has happened." Leitis said

"What is it Sargon, it's late and I was actually just about to leave." Percy replied tiredly.

"You sent a memo around yesterday instructing all departments to keep an eye out for Harry Potter." Leitis began.

"Yes of course, but I hardly expected your department to be of much use in the search, I mean to say he can't claim his birth right until he turns seventeen next year."

"That would normally be true, but not half an hour ago something changed."

"Changed? What do you mean changed?"

"Potters family tree changed." Leitis explained.

'_So he has been shagging some Muggle and got her pregnant._' Percy thought. '_That could be leverage._'

"How do you mean changed? An addition?"

"Not as such Mr Weasly. It moved."

"It moved?" Percy asked incredulously. "How the hell dose a family tree moved?"

"It would be easier to show you." Leitis handed Percy the parchment he was holding. "This is the Gryffindor family tree." He explained. "Half an hour ago Harry Potter became the hair of Gryffindor."

"WHAT!?" Percy yelled. "The Minister must be told!" he continued scribbling a note. "Thank you Sargon, you have been most helpful and I will mention it in my report." Percy looked down at the family tree for a few moments and then looked back up to find Leitis still there. "Don't let me detain you."

* * *

As soon as Harry dropped to the bed Dr Granger was at his chest with a stethoscope.

"There is no heart beat. Hermione begin compressions, Madame Pomfrey bag him." He ordered turning to the difibulator. "Charging to two hundred." He said moving the paddles over Harry's chest. "Clear." He said and pressed them to Harry's chest. After the bolt of electricity went through Harry, Madam Pomfrey ran a diagnostic spell.

"No heart beat." She reported as Hermione resumed her compressions.

They worked tirelessly for forty five minutes pushing the difibulator as far as it could go.

"This is as high as it goes." Dr Granger said. "If this doesn't work then nothing will."

"Try it please Dr Granger." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Charging two thousand." Dr Granger warned it took a few seconds for the electricity to reach the paddles. "Hear it goes." He whispered. "Clear!"

The paddles made connection and sent the electricity through Harry's chest. Pomfrey cast her diagnostic charm.

"He has a heartbeat." Pomfrey reported. Dr Granger placed his stethoscope to Harry's chest.

"it's a strong heart beat." He said collapsing into a chair.

"He is sleeping normally." Madame Pomfrey confirmed. "I think he will wake up in the morning."

"Well done every one." Dumbledore said. "You should all get some rest. I will sit with him tonight."

Everyone else left the room. "Well done my boy." Dumbledore whispered fondly.

* * *

The Minister of Magic entered his office at three AM, four hours before he normally would. No sooner had he sat down at the table a nameless aid scurried over to him carrying a steaming cup of coffee, not even bothering to thank her Fudge dismissed the aid. He read over the Gryffindor family tree and the Potter family tree tring to find a link. As far as he could tell the Gryffindor line died out several hundred years before the first of the Potter line was even conceived. It was befalling and maddening to Fudge that the boy was able to do this. To gain power over himself. Half an hour later Percy came in and told Fudge that the meeting was ready.

Fudge gathered his papers and followed Percy to the Cabinet Conference room.

In conference room sat around the ornate oak table was Percy Weasly, Personal Assistant to the Minister, Delores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Sargon Leitis, The Chief Herald, Cruril Loyalar, one of the Senior Aurors and Eiluvial Loyalar, an Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries. In front of everyone was a mug of strong coffee. They all stood up as The Minister entered the room.

"Yes, Yes sit down please." Fudge said stifling a yawn. "Thank you all for coming in so late. I'll hand this over to Percy Weasly who will bring you up to speed."

"Thank you minister." Percy said standing. He moved to a black bored at the foot of the table, as he passed out card bored files.

"At midnight the Chief Herald came to my office in accordance with a memo I sent to the entire Ministry several days ago about keeping an eye out for Harry potter. As I said I was working late Sargon Leitis came and told me that he had spotted Potter. I asked where and he showed me this."

Percy waved his hand over the black bored and the last branch of the Potter family tree appeared.

_James Potter - Lilly Evens  
_Child  
_ Harry James Potter_

"This is the Potter family tree as of yesterday, however Chief Leitis showed me this…"

_James Potter - Lilly Evens  
Child  
Sir Harry James Potter  
Lord of Gryffindor_

There was a gasp around the table.

"If you would please look in your folders you fill find a full new copy of the Potter and Gryffindor family tree's."

Every one glanced at the family trees.

"Dose anyone have any questions so far?" Percy asked.

"How is this possible?" Loyalar asked.

"I don't know." Percy admitted. "Chief Leitis can you shed some light hear?"

"I believe I can Mr Weasly, I have spent the last few hours delving through our archives and have found a link from the Potter's to Gryffindor's line, but the link is tenuous at best, certainly not strong enough for young Mr Potter to be named as Lord Gryffindor."

"Then this is some sort of forgery!" Umbridge said.

"I am sorry to say Senior Undersecretary," Leitis said, "But the family trees are powerfully magical and are virtually impossible to forge and it cannot be done from outside of the Department."

"So then someone in your Department has done this." Umbridge hissed.

"Careful Delores." Fudge muttered

"Excuse me Madame but I assure you that no one in my department would even dream of illicitly changing the family trees." Leitis said hotly. "No body else in the Ministry may respect my department but we Herald's do!"

"So how does one become a Lord?"

"ether the Muggle Monarch appoints you Lord, or the title Is passed down from the family Patriarch." Leitis explained.

"We know he can't have been given a Lordship from the crown because he has dropped off the bloody map, so that would leave the Gryffindor Patriarch, which was?" Fudge asked getting frustrated.

"Godric Minister."

"So what you are telling us is that Godric Gryffindor has come back from the dead to bestow a meaningless title on the Potter brat." Umbridge spat.

"Not nessacerally." Eiluvial Loyalar said braking her silence. "There is perhaps another way that Potter could have received the title. If I am right then it is undeniable and undisputable."

"Well what is it woman!" Umbridge yelled.

"I am afraid that I am not at liberty to discuss my theory's." Loyalar said

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" Umbridge screemed. "I AM SENIOR UNDERSECRETERY AND WHEN I ASK YOU A BLOODY QUESTION YOU WILL GIVE ME A BLOODY ANSWER…"

Loyala stood up stiffly.

"I do not cow down to you Delores Umbridge." She said levelly. "I am an Unspeakable of the Department of Mysteries, I do not work for you, nor to I work for the Minister. Ministers come and go but the Department of Mysteries will forever stand apart yet separate from the Ministry. Minister, I will check my suspicions and will inform you of my findings forth with, but if you will excuse me it is so late that it is early and I might be able to get another few hours sleep."

Loyala swept from the room. Moments later the meeting broke up. The Minister returned to his Official Home, a manor house in Northumberland and Percy went to his camp bed in the disused office knowing that in just two short hours he would have to be awake and back at his desk. For the first time in years he began to miss the Burrow and his family. Percy lay down to sleep with a single tear in his eye.

* * *

At Hogwarts the sun was rising and shone in through one of the repaired windows down on to a sleeping Harry. Dumbledore sat at his bed side wide awake and unmoving in his vidual.

The sun hit Harry's face the boy stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

"Welcome back Harry." Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you sir." Harry said sitting up and putting on his glasses. "weird few days. " he stated.

"Indeed." Dumbledore agreed. "Madam Pomfrey will want to examine you and will probably relise you after breakfast. I would like for you to come to my office at that time."

"Yes head master" Harry replied.

"Albus, Harry, please call me Albus." Dumbledore said. "I shall fetch Madam Pomfrey. The pass word to my office is Sinkers."

Dumbledore left leavening Harry alone. Seconds later Madam Pomfrey came over with a man dressed in Muggle clothes. They carefully examined him and Pomfrey left to get his breakfast. The man held his hand out to Harry.

"I'm Dan Granger Harry." Dr Granger said shaking hands. "Hermione's father."

"Oh right. Thank you for your help Dr Granger." Harry said.

"Please call me Dan Harry and you are very welcome. Hermione wanted me to give you this." Dan handed Harry a short note.

_Harry_

_Hopefully you wake up in time… if you do please meet me in the Room of Requirement at four o'clock. We have something to talk about._

_Love_

_Hermione.  
X_

"Wouldn't want to be in your shoes son. Hermione seems very pissed off about something." Dan warned as Madame Pomfrey bustled across with a tray containing a large plate of food. "Well Harry looks like your breakfast is hear and I need to go back to my wife." Dan said picking up his coat. "Good luck Harry."

"Thank you si… Dan." Harry smiled.

"Right Potter." Madam Pomfrey said briskly. "You appear to be normal, if not somewhat malnourished. Hear is your breakfast. A full English you will clear your plate, If you don't then you will stay until dinner tonight."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Harry said picking up his fork. "I couldn't get some coffee could I?"

"Of cores Potter." She said pouring from a thermos. "And Potter, I am glad you are back."

"Thanks." Harry said with his mouth full of bacon.

Half an hour and a clean plate later Harry was realised from the Hospital wing with instructions not to overdo it.

Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office giving the password to the gargoyle. He rode the winding moving stairs and knocked at the door.

"Come in Harry." Dumbledore called. Dumbledore told Harry to take a seat and offered him a lemon drop which was refused politely. "Well Harry, We must get down to business. We have much to discuss. How was it?"

"Really sir, it was ok. I'm feeling a bit sore but apart from that I am rearing to go."

"In that case may I first congratulate you then give you this." Dumbledore handed Harry a letter baring the royal seal. Harry tore open the envelope and read the letter. It was orders for him to report to Buckingham Palace to meet with the Queens Wizard the following day.

"What is this about?" Harry asked.

"You will remember that we spoke of reactivating the Orders military wing? This is it. It has been decided that we would be a special unit attached to the Special Air Service regiment of the Army. I imagine that Charles wishes to speak to you about your role given your young age." Dumbledore explained scanning the letter. "He may also wish to speak to you about why you are now addressed as Lord Gryffindor, as would I as it goes."

Harry explained how Godric Gryffindor had told him the Potters came from the Gryffindor line and how Godric had bestowed the title upon Harry just before he left Avalon.

"I wonder where my sword is." Harry mused. "Is the Sword of Gryffindor still hear in your office Sir?"

"Alas not Harry." Dumbledore replied. "It disappeared several months ago. I have of cores searched for it but to no avail."

"It's just that Grandfather gave it to me." Harry said.

"Indeed?" Dumbledore asked looking over his half moon glasses. "That is a princely gift. Perhaps if you where to just Will your sword to you?"

Harry nodded and gathered his Will.

"Sword of Gryffindor." He said. The sword appeared in his hand in a scabbard and attached to the Baldric Harry had worn in Avalon.

"That is a beautiful piece Harry."

"Thank you Sir." Harry said, seemingly unable to call the Headmaster by his first name. They shared storeys of their time in Avalon for a few more hours when a Ministry owl swooped through the open window and dropped an envelope in front of Dumbledore who quickly read it and sighed.

"I apologise Harry." Dumbledore said. "It would appear that Cornelius has somehow found out you are hear." He passed Harry the letter.

_Dumbledore_

_I know you are hiding Potter despite your denials. An Unspeakable has proven it! I know that Potter is the only one who can save my career, I insist you bring him to the Ministry at the earliest opportunity BEFORE the Muggle comes!_

_Cornelius Fudge  
Minister for Magic_

"I'm not going to save his career." Harry said adamantly.

"I would not have expected you to do so. May I make a suggestion however?" Dumbledore replied and told Harry his plan. Harry laughed and agreed to do it.

Cornelius Fudge was feeling rather pleased with himself. Unspeakable Loyalar had reported to him two hours ago that Harry Potter could only be at Hogwarts as well as Harry's Lordship was totally and legally legitimate. Fudge had quickly formulated a plan writing a short and to the point letter to Dumbledore demanding a meeting with Potter. Just two hours later, Dumbledore's Phoenix appeared over him in a flash of flame, dropped a letter and flamed away. Fudge unrolled a scroll.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Cornelius._

_In regards to your letter I have conferred with Mr Potter and he has no wish for a privet meeting with you, however he has, most graciously in my not so humble opinion, to have a public meeting with you in front of the press at seven o'clock this evening, you may select the venue and inform me by floo at your earliest convenience._

_It should be noted however, that this offer will not be extended a second time and Mr Potter insists that any representation from the Daily Prophet not include Rita Skeeta, this point is non negotiable. If Mr Potter detects any sign of Miss Skeeta then he will immidetly withdraw from the meeting._

_We await your answer._

_Albus Dumbledore._

"WEASLY!" Fudge bellowed. Percy entered the office quickly with a note pad and quill in hand. "Sent out a Press realise. 'Tonight at seven o'clock The Minister and Harry Potter will meet in the Ministry of Magic Atrium to discuss the state of the Wizerding world in a public meeting. Members of the press are welcome and are encouraged to bring their photographers.'

"When you have finished that Floo the Duty editor at the Prophet and tell them that Skeeta is to be nowhere near the Ministry tonight and we will make it up to her later, and finally tell all the Department Heads they are to be there. Get in touch with Maintaince and have them erect a stage by the fountain with two chairs and a podium." He ordered.

"Yes Minister, I'll take care of it." Percy said furiously taking notes.

The rest of Harry's day was spent talking to the various researchers', he visited the Twins work shop in the dungeons looking at their inventions. He asked them the feasibility of body armour to protect them from spells, something similar to what the Muggle military uses. They promised they would look into it and see what they could come up with. Harry then spent the afternoon with Ron and Ginny flying around the Quiddich pitch. Harry forgot how much flying meant to him, he loved the freedom that it gave. Finally four o'clock came and Harry entered the Room of Requirement. He found the room to be set up for the researchers' and saw Hermione's office at the back. He gave the door a tentative knock and went it to find Hermione sat behind a stack of parchment.

"If this is a bad time I can come back." Harry said.

"Don't you dare." Hermione said. "Sit." She ordered. Harry sat down in one of the free chairs in front of the desk. "Do you have something you want to say to me?" she demanded.

'_She is pissed._' Harry thought and cleared his throat. "Actually I have three things to say." He said taking a deep breath. "First, I want to say sorry to you. I'm sorry for so many things Hermione. I'm sorry for third year, I'm sorry for being such a git for so much of last year, I'm sorry for not listening to you the night we went to the Ministry. I'm sorry I led you all in to a trap and I'm sorry you got hurt. I'm sorry I sent you that note the other night, I should have never put that on you. I knew you would try and save me. I think deep down that I needed you to save me. I wanted you to save me.

"The second thing I want to say is thank you. Thank you Hermione for being my friend. Thank you for all the times you have helped me get out of trouble, thank you for the times you have helped me get in trouble too. Thank you for being the smartest witch in a generation, thank you for being beautiful, thank you for seeing Harry Potter, not The Boy Who Lived, Thank you for being Hermione Jean Granger.

"The last thing." Harry continued as Hermione wiped her eyes. "The last thing, Hermione, is I love you!"

Hearing this Hermione threw herself across her desk at Harry engulfing him in a massive hug, scattering folders and parchment everywhere.

"I Love you too Harry." She said

Their faces where just inches apart when Harry leaned in for a kiss. He lent in most of the way and Hermione closed the gap as their lips came to gather. They matched each others genteel pressure for a second then they opened their mouths and their tongs found each other for the briefest of seconds before they closed their mouths again and the kiss ended.

"wow" Hermione breathed.

"Yeah wow." Harry agreed. "I'm sorry Hermione, I would love to stay here with you and talk some more, but I have to go and cause trouble with Dumbledore tonight, but if your not doing any thing tomorrow night do you think maybe we could go for something to eat at the Three broom sticks?"

"I'd love to Harry." Hermione said. "Wait, what trouble are you causing?" she asked.

"Oh not much, Professor Dumbledore and I are going to the Ministry to oust Fudge." Harry said offhandedly. "Frankly the bloke is an ass and I apparently have some clout with the press and of corse the public. Say, do you want to come?"

"This I have to see." Hermione giggled.

"Ok, meet me at Dumbledore's office at half six."

* * *

After Harry had woken up Dumbledore had offerd him the Head Boy room in Griffendore tower. In getting ready for the meeting with Fudge Harry showerd. He came out of the bathroom and found some scarlet robes on the bed. He pulled them on and looked in the mirrow. Emblasend on his chest was a golden lion. He wrapped a thick leather belt around his waist and then hung his bauldrik and sword over his shoulder.

'If I'm going to be Lord of Griffendore then I will bloody give them The Lord of Griffendore!' He thaughtand left the room.

He found Hermione out side of Dumbledore's office dressed in a simple black dress cut to just above the knee and just slightly low cut. Harry's eyes bulged.

'How the hell did I miss those?' He thaught.

He smiled shyly at her.

"Hermione you look amazing." He stammerd.

"You don't scrub up to bad your self." She said apprecitavely.

She pulled on her Hogwarts cloak about her shoulders.

"Should we go in?" she asked takeing Harry's arm. They knocked on the door and enterd the Headmasters office.

"Good evening Lord Griffendore, Good evening Miss Granger." Dumbledore said.

"Please Professor, call me Harry." Harry said winceing slightly.

"In normal sercomstances I would, But tonight My Lord we need to be extremely formal." Dumbledore said. "This Portkey will take us to the Ministery Atrium." Dumbledore explaind holding out a tea cup.

* * *

**AN: Thank you to all who have reviewd/liked/followed the story. Please keep reviewing. Untill next time enjoy**


	13. Chapter 13 Stepping out

**I do not own Harry Potter, just the pot Harry smoked.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13 Stepping Out**

The Tea Cup Port Key brought Dumbledore, Harry and Hermione to a curtained off square within the Minister's Atrium. A ministry worker directed them to take a seat on the sofa and wait for their turn to be called out.

The three sat in silence for fifteen minutes before the official came back to tell them Dumbledore and Hermione should go and join the audience.

Outside of Harry's aria was a huge stage built around the fountain. In the centre of the stage was two leather wing backed chairs, each with an occasional table beside it with a glass of chilled of water. Off to one side was a podium baring the Ministry of Magic's seal. On the stage there was people adding the finishing touches and adding microphones to the chairs.

As a clock struck seven Percy Weasley walked to the podium.

"Esteemed Ministry Department heads, Members of the Press and ladies and gentlemen of Wizarding Britton welcome to The Ministry of Magic this evening for this unprecedented event. The Boy Who lived Harry Potter and the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge will discuss the state of Wizarding Britton. After the discussion both the Minister and Mr Potter have agreed to take selected questions from the media." Percy explained the process of the evening. "So without further adieu please welcome to the stage at this time The Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge."

The Minister walked out onto the stage to a polite smattering of applause and a few flash bulbs from the press photographer's cameras laminated his path. As he passed he shook Percy's hand.

"And now please welcome Gryffindor House star seeker, The Boy Who Lived Harry Potter!"

Harry came to the stage and the atrium came alive with thunderous applause. Harry was shocked as he made the short walk to his chair, he waved, smiled and tried to acknowledge the tremendous show of support he was receiving. He was blinded by the hundreds of Flash bulbs going off. He didn't pass close enough to Percy to shake his hand but he did smile and nod in his direction. As he reached his seat the Minister reached out for his hand and had the most insincere smile on his face.

"Good evening Harry. It's good to see you." Fudge began.

"Lord Gryffindor." Harry said.

"Pardon?" said Fudge.

"you heard me Minister. You will address me as Lord Gryffindor." Harry repeated.

"The Ministry of Magic does not recognise your title." Fudge said simply.

"Do you not have Heralds?" Harry asked. "it is of no matter, I don't have very much to say to you Minister, but I do have some questions.

"Have you and your administration accepted the return of Lord Voldamort?" Harry asked as a collective shudder went through the crowd.

"Yes Harry we have." Fudge said smiling. "And you will be pleased to know that we are in the process of increasing our Auror force."

"That is good Minister, but I believe Professor Dumbledore advised you to take this action two years ago. You denied the return of Voldamort for a whole year. You slandered me and Dumbledore in the papers for months, going as far as to call me unstable and even said I had a pathological need for attention."

"Come now Harry, those where difficult times." Fudge said with a pleading look in his eyes. "I was doing what I had to do for the good of the Ministry."

"But Minister, your job is not to act for the good of the Ministry but to act for the good of the people." Harry countered. The audience applauded that statement. "I understand your reluctance to believe me two years ago, I was clearly distressed at what had happened in the final task of the Tri-Wizard tournament but you could have taken my memories of the event, but instead you spent the summer working against us, playing into Voldemort's hands. Tell me Minister how is it that the Ministry could detect my underage Patronus Charm in front of my Cousin, who knows of the magical world by the way, while a demontor tried to suck out his soul, but just a month before you couldn't detect Voldamort attacking me with a cruciatus course in a cemetery in Little Hanglington?"

"I would have to look into that Harry. You have my word that it will be investigated." Fudge said trying to plicate Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore has been telling me that you have been trying to get me on my own all summer. You apparently want to ask me something." Harry said smiling as his plan was working perfectly. "Now's your chance, I doubt we will have an opportunity to talk again before the first of August."

Fudge looked flustered, he thought he would be able to herrang and harass Harry into making concessions on his behalf and would then end up endorsing him publicly. This was a very different Harry Potter to what he had dealt with in the past.

"I admit I have made mistakes in the past Harry. You are of course right I should have listened to Dumbledore two years ago but I was doing what I thought was best. I don't know if you know Harry, but the Muggle Queen wants me removed from office, don't you think that in a time of crisis that it would be disasters for our society?"

"Actually I do." Harry said. "If the leader is competent. You however Minister are not competent. In front of the entire Ministry as well as the Press I would just like to say I do not think Cornelius Fudge is a competent Minister. He has made blunder after blunder over the last two years, allowing dangerous criminals to escape Azkaban, consorting with known Death Eaters by which I mean Lucius Malfoy, who if I am not very much mistaken has thrown thousands of Galleons at Fudges campaign, not to mention other donations. How many policies has Malfoy influenced you with? Paid you off for?" Harry demanded.

"I do not have to listen to this!" Fudge spat. "I am the Minister for Magic!"

"Not for long." Shouted someone in the audience.

"This meeting is over!" Fudge roared and walked off the stage to hundreds of cameras flashing.

"Thank you Minister." Harry said waving. "Now I will take a few questions from the media."

Hands flew into the air and people began shouting his name and Harry spent the next half hour taking questions, posing for photographs and signing autographs before going back to Hogwarts.

* * *

It was early morning in Pisa Italy. Malfoy, Crabb and Goyal where preparing to leave the city. They boarded the 0544 morning commuter train to Milan.

"I don't understand why we have to travel on a train." Crabb grumbled.

"Because Goyal." Malfoy said "You can't side along apperate across international borders and even if you two lumps of shit could apperate we would have to register with the Ministry of each country we passé through. The Dark Lord wants this to be a secret mission so we can't be seen by wizards."

"What about a Port Key?" Goyal asked.

"Jesus Christ!" Malfoy spat. "We would have the same fucking problem with a fucking Port Key. We would have to go to the Italian Ministery's Port Key lounge and we would wind up in Portugal's Ministry Port Key lounge."

"fair enough," Crabb said. "but what about Neroplates?"

"Neroplates?" Malfoy repeated. "It's aeroplanes you fucking moron! The Dark Lord ordered us to take the train, so we are taking the god damn train now shut the fuck up."

The train sped on to Milan, just the first stop in what was to become two days of travel across Europe.

* * *

Harry woke up in the Head Boy room of Gryffindor tower and gowned as the memories of the night before flooded back to him. He called the Minister for Magic incompetent, ousted himself as the Lord Gryffindor and came dangerously close to revealing his Manturus. He and Dumbledore had decided to keep the Manturus quiet so Voldamort could not find out. Harry had even accepted an interview request from the Daily Prophet for that afternoon under the condition that former Hogwarts Quiddich commentator who had become a junior reporter for the Prophet. He had also promised Luna an interview for her father's paper the Quibbler after school had started again, but before all of that Harry had a meeting at Buckingham Palace. Dumbledore told him that he would have to wear Muggle clothes, a suite preferably, but he didn't have any that he wanted to be seen in, so before heading to the palace he was to go to Harrods, a very up market Muggle department store. And that was just the start of a busy day. After the meeting at the Palace he had promised Hermione he would speak to the researchers who where winding down their efforts to thank them for their help, Dumbledore asked him to meet with Ron, Kingsly, Moody as well as the Headmaster himself to discuss possible extraction plans for the Durslys not to mention the part of the day he was most looking forward to, his dinner with Hermione. He got up and had a quick shower before pulling on the best of his existing Muggle wardrobe and went to meet Hermione in the Great Hall.

Hermione was eating a bowl of Weaterbix sitting next to Dumbledore.

"Ah Good morning Harry." Dumbledore greeted him. "I fear you have a very busy day ahead of you."

"So it would seem Albus." Harry replied.

"I have spoken to Charles this morning and he has agreed to push out meeting back to ten o'clock and Miss Granger's mother will meet you at Harrods at eight." Dumbledore told him. "I am afraid that you may have to get a suit 'off the rack' as the Muggles say, but I think you should also be measured and have one tailor made. I also recommend that you purchase yourself full wardrobe and replace the rags your family chose to dress you in."

"That is all very good sir, but I don't actually have any money on me at the moment, let alone Muggle money and isn't Harrods very expensive?"

"It is indeed Harry." Dumbledore smiled taking a leather wallet from the reassesses of his robes. "That is why I had Bill Weasley arrange this." He handed Harry the wallet. "In side you will find an American express credit card with a credit limit of one thousand Pounds as well as a debit card from Lloyds of London bank, both of which are actually muggle fronts for Gringotts. The debit card is linked directly to your vault in Gringotts and the goblins have kindly agreed to waive their normal exchange fee, so as long as you don't spend more than say ten thousand pounds your funds will not diminish noticeably. I also included one hundred pounds in cash just in case you need it."

"Thank you sir." Harry said eating a bowl of Shredded Wheat.

After they finished their meal Dumbledore handed them a ball of wool set to Port Key them to Knightsbridge Tube station a mere five minutes' walk away from Harrods where they would meet Mrs Granger.

Mrs Granger was waiting for Harry and Hermione at the entrance to the Knightsbridge Tube Station. She had been there for five minutes before her daughter and her friend arrived. Hermione hugged her mother and Harry shook her hand and she led them towards Harrods.

Once inside the store the three went to the Men's Wear department where they quickly had Harry fitted for a black suit. He was then taken to the designer suits they already had in stock. He decided on a Paul Smith suit and three Paul Smith of London formal shirts all in white. Four casual shirts in different colours, mostly checked by Grant Baston. A brown leather bomber jacket by McQ Alexander McQueen. Next they went to the T-shirt section but after a quick look Harry shook his head defiantly.

"I don't mind paying stupid money for a suit or shirts but I'm not paying £100 for a t-shirt." He said adamantly so they went to the jeans section.

After much debate on the over pricedness of the jeans Harry decided to get two pairs, one blue one black. Harry asked about sports clothes, but Mrs Granger told him that their where better shops more suited to his work out needs, she did steer him towards the shoes where Harry selected a pair patent leather Oxford lace ups by Salvatore Ferragamo.

"Now it's time to accessorise." Hermione smiled

She showed Harry a pair of red Chrystal cufflinks, a black cow hide leather belt, a black silk woven tie and finally an Armani watch.

They took their purchases to the sales clerk and watched her ring it all up.

"That will be three thousand five hundred and two pounds ninety pence please." The clerk said. Harry handed over his debit card.

"Is their some where I can change?" Harry asked. "My home burned down and I lost all of my clothes and I have a very important meeting in about an hour, I need to put that suit on."

"I am right sorry to hear about that mate." The Clerk said You can go to the tea room," the clerk said and gave directions.

They reached the tea room, Harry bought every one drinks and took the suit, a shirt and shoes to the bathroom.

"I need to pay how much to take a piss?" He exclaimed loudly. "some one is taking the piss." He grumbled sliding a pound coin into the slot, unlocking the door.

Five minutes later it was a different Harry Potter who returned to Hermione and her Mother. Dressed in his black suit and white shirt. Hermione helped him put the cuff links wile Mrs Granger tied his tie. He put the watch on his right wrist to complete his look.

When it was time to leave Harry handed Hermione a few twenty pound notes.

"Tell your Mum thank you from me, and take her out for something to eat, my treat ok?"

"Oh Harry, you don't have to do that."

"I know, I want to." Harry said leaning in to give her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you back at Hogwarts."

* * *

Harry left the store and found a black Roles Royce Limousine waiting for him outside. He climbed into the back seat and the car set off for the Palace.

Harry watched out of the window as his limousine drove down Pall Mall, Hyde park all around him. He was surprised when the Guardsmen outside the Palace waved the car through the gate without stopping. He realised in horror that he had his wand in his pocket. What if one of the solders tried to search him. How would he explain a pointy stick? But nobody even looked twice at him as the car entered a courtyard away from the public who often milled around in front of the palace.

The car pulled up outside a simple wooden door. A footman stepped forward and opened the door for Harry.

"Welcome to Buckingham Palace Lord Gryffindor. Please go up the stairs and turn left. Down the end of the corridor you will find Professor Clarks office." The Footman said. Harry thanked the man and followed his instructions. He knocked on the wooden double doors. They where opened by a tall man with close cropped white hair and a trimmed beard. He was dressed in a dinner suit, complete with dickey bow tie.

"Good Morning Lord Gryffindor. I am Professor Charles Clark. The Queens Wizard. Albus is already hearing. Please come in." Clark said leading Harry inside his study.

The room was enormous. Bigger than Dumbledore's own study. There was a large ornaight mahogany desk in front of a floor to ceiling book case full of books and scrolls. Further into the room was a comfortable aria with squishy leather sofas around a coffee table in front of a fire place. Clark directed Harry to one of the couches. Dumbledore was sat there with a cup of tea. One was poured for Harry and they got down to business.

"Her Majesty has agreed to allow the magical regiment to be reformed." Clark said. "it will be considered a black outfit. Meaning that it will not officially exist. I have searched the regular army lists and found no less than thirty wizards already in various regiments. Depending on the fighting force you wish to have on strength you may wish to start with the Wizarding Non Commissioned Officers twenty five of the original thirty."

"I was thinking about a small crack team Professor." Harry explained. "I don't know how much Professor Dumbledore has told you, but I have something I have to do. It's up to me to stop Voldamort and an army might just get in my way. Originally we wanted the Order of a Phoenix to be trained and kitted out with the muggle weapons, but I've been thinking even they would be too many."

"Harry, I have not been very specific with Charles about your destiny, but he is aware of it in a roundabout fashion. If it is your wish I will brief him more fully another time."

"Well if we are going to be friends Albus, we should all be sinning from the same hymn sheet." Harry said seriously. "Of the twenty five Non Commissioned Officers how many would be suitable for training?"

"I believe of the twenty five ten are Sergeants. Of the ten Sergeants we have two Sergeant Majors and one Colour Sergeant, any of those would be suitable for training your team."

"Ok, If the Army can spare them I would like them. I think there will be ten of us. I would ask that all of them be commissioned as officers. They are going to be risking their life for the country, I think the least we can do is honour them."

"I would have to look into that Lord Gryffindor" Clark said. "I know you are to be given the rank of Colonel, I suggest that if I can arrange Commissions for your men you make two of them lieutenant Colonel's and have three Captains, and the rest would of course be Lieutenants."

"That sounds fine to me." Harry said. "I have some one coming up with a training regiment, could I have him send it to you for one of those Sergeants to look over?"

"Yes My Lord." Clark said. "I will also have the Sergeants design a basic training regiment as I assume that none of your number have had much physical training."

Harry looked to Dumbledore.

"Let us assume Charles that most will not have. Some however are Aurours so as part of their basic training program they will have been given some physical training." Dumbledore confirmed.

"Very well." Clark said. "You have given me much to do My Lord. Let me set these wheels in motion but before we do, I have one more thing to ask you. As regards to barracks, as I have told you your Unit would be folded into the SAS, partly because of the secrecy surrounding the regiment and partly to ensure your men can be paid. The SAS maintain a permanent camp at Hereford. Would that meet your requirements?"

"I don't think so. You see at least half of my people will be at Hogwarts most of the year." Harry said. "So what we need is a space within the castle."

"I suppose we could construct some new buildings within the grounds." Mused Dumbledore."I will think on it and consider our options, however, I do believe we should maintain a link to Hereford as it will have many training facilities that we would not be able to provide."

"Very well Albus." Clark said standing. "I believe that covers everything we have to discuss. However Her Majesty is very much looking forward to meeting with you in the near futcher Lord Potter, however she is currently at Balmorals at the moment and won't be back in London until she visits the Ministry of Magic." Clark held out his hand to Harry who shook it.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said as Dumbledore led him back to the limousine which drove them to the Leaky Cauldron where they used the Floo network to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts Harry entered the Room of Requirement and every one stopped their work. Unusually Hermione was sat around in the main room with everyone else. As Harry walked in every one stood and clapped.

"Thank you every one." Harry began. "I wish I can tell you exactly what happened to me, but I can't, but I want to thank you all for giving up your holidays to help me. Hermione has told me most of what you have been up to and I want you to know that it will be useful in the fight against Voldamort." He felt uncomfortable speaking to people he considered friends that way but as Hermione had told him that morning if he was going to in command of some of these people he would just have get used to it.

He spent time with each of the individual teams talking to them about what they had come up with. Remus's power amplification ritual excited him and asked Remus if it could be cast on more than one person at a time.

"I'm not sure to be honest with you Harry. Theoretically it's possible, I would have to check the Arithmacey." Remus said "Give me a couple of days."

"Thanks Moony." Harry smiled.

As Professor Snape had made a rare appearance in the Room Harry decided it was time to try and speak to the Professor and bury the hatchet.

"I want to thank you as well Professor Snape."

"Thank me for what Potter?" Snape sneered.

"Well I suppose we should start at the beginning, so thank you for keeping me on that broom in my first year." Harry smiled. Snape stared at him then smiled.

"Well I couldn't very well let Quirril be the Death Eater to kill you when I was at the school too. I would have never managed to live it down."

"I know the risks your taking spying on Voldamort Sir and I respect you for putting your life on the line for the Light, I also know how much you have risked by being part of this project and I just want to thank you."

"You are welcome Potter." Snape said looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I also wanted to apologise to you." Harry went on. "I know I look like my father and that must bring up some horrid memory's for you and I want to first apologise for what happened with your Pensive last year. I had no right to snoop in your memories. The other thing I wanted to apologise for was the way my father treated you at school. I am ashamed of what he did."

"Thank you Potter." Snape said. "That dose mean something." He continued extended his hand. Harry shook it.

After Harry finished talking to Snape Harry finished going round the room and eventually made his excuses and left to get ready for his interview with Lee Jordan.

* * *

After a quick lunch Harry went to the Defence Against the Dark Arts class room where Lee Jordan was already waiting.

"Hi Harry." Lee greeted.

"Hey Lee." Harry smiled.

"That was some speech last night." Lee said. "Look Harry, I really appreciate you asking for me. If this goes well then this will be front page news and that's unheard of for a junior reporter. Rita Skeeta is doing her nut." He continued.

"You don't need to thank me Lee, I trust you to do a good job." Harry said.

"Do you mind if I use a Verbatim Quill?"

"What's a verbatim Quill?" Harry asked.

"Like the Quick Quote Quill Rita uses, but instead of just righting down sound bights and interpreting to what it hears it just copies what we say down verbatim." Lee explained.

"Oh right go ahead." Harry said as Lee pulled out a reporters note book and a red feathered quill.

"Testing: Lee Jordan Daily Prophet Junior Reporter interviewing Harry Potter Lord of Gryffindor at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry glanced at the note book.

_Lee Jordan Daily Prophet Junior Reporter interviewing Harry Potter Lord of Gryffindor at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry was impressed and wondered if he could get one for school.

"Are you ready Harry?" Lee asked.

"Fire away Lee." Harry smiled…

* * *

Harry spent an hour with Lee Harry hurried to the Quidditch pitch to meet Ron, Kingsly and Dumbledore. He was their half an hour with them as they showed him the destructive force of the Twins Holy Hand Grenade. As Dumbledore banished the remnants of the destroyed cabin Harry took a deep breath.

"Well that sure was something." Harry said. "But I have to go. I have a date to get ready for." He tore away from them back to the Castle.

"Ah young love." Dumbledore smiled at the retreating Harry.

Harry and Hermione met at the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry had dressed in one of the shirts and pair of trousers he bought earlier that day in Harrods and Hermione was dressed in a simple knee length black dress that showed just the hint of cleavage.

Harry held out his arm and Hermione took it and they walked down the stairs, to the entrance hall, outside to the Hogwarts grounds then on to the path to Hogsmade.

Earlier in the day Harry had sent Dobby to the Three Broomsticks with a note to Madame Rosmerta to reserve him her best table in the dining room and when they entered the pub it was the Land Lady herself who directed them to a quiet corner booth. They took their seats across from one another and Madame Rosmerta handed them their menus.

"What can I get you to drink dears?" she asked.

"Two butter beers please." Harry said

"Coming up." Madame Rosemerta smiled. "And as it's you and as it's a special occasion these ones are on the house."

"Thank you." Harry said. In seconds a house elf came to the table baring their drinks on a silver try.

"Good evening Sir and Miss. I be being Sappy and be being your waiting to this evening. Do's you's know's what you's be wanting?"

"I'll have the Fish and Chips thanks." Harry said.

"I'll have the same." Hermione said.

The elf popped away and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Hermione broke the silence.

"You know yesterday when you told me you love me?" She asked. "How long have you known?"

"I don't really know." Harry admitted. "I know that I have loved you since we fought the troll, but I think it was some time last year when I started to fancy you." He took a sip of his drink. "No that's not true. I think it was at the Yule Ball in fourth year. You where so beautiful in that dress, but I stupidly couldn't think of any one but Cho Chang. But I didn't realise what my feelings meant until the Department of Mysteries, when you went down, I knew that I loved you and that I couldn't let you die." There was tears in his eyes as he relived the heart stopping moment just weeks before. "what about you?" He asked. "When did you realise you loved me?"

"Oh Harry, I've always loved you." Hermione said. "in first year I fancied you. Like most of the girls in our year I had read your story. I knew what you had been through as a baby, how that night you made the Wizarding world safe for some one like me. Then I met you on the train and saw how handsome you where."

"Hermione I was a scrawny scruffy git." Harry protested.

"Not in my mind you weren't. But I know now that it wasn't real. I didn't fancy the real you, I didn't love Harry Potter, it was the Boy Who Lived that I loved. Then after the night with the troll and I started to get to know the real you, when I got to know Just Harry, I slowly over the years I fell for you. So I'm afraid I can't say exactly when I realised it, it was always there for me." She continued ignoring his protest.

Sappy returned to the table with their fish and chips and refreshed their drinks. They ate in a comfortable silence, smiling occasionally at each other.

Once they were finished they ordered dessert and talked a little more. Once their dessert had arrived and they had finished they left the pub and walked hand in hand back to the castle. Once they got to the entrance to the Common Room hey hugged.

"Goodnight Hermione." Harry whispered.

"Goodnight Harry." Hermione replied.

They shared a quick kiss and entered the common room and went to bed.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing. as ever i love hearing from you. i do just want to respond to DrRaven, I have dislexia, so wile i do try and spell check, unfortunitly all spell checker dose is provide me with a list of words that all sound the same in my head. I do hope you can put up with it and keep reading. I also want to respond to OldOne whos review i found to be particularly harsh, I assure you I am English and if you get your jollys by pointing out the errors of others then I deem you a prick and would like to say to you don't read my stuff.**


	14. Chapter 14 Press clippings

**I do not own Harry Potter  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14 Press Clippings**

_**DAILY PROPHET**_

_**11**__**TH**__** JULY**_

_**POTTER VS MINISTERY**_

_Justin Fletcher_

_Last night in a surprise and unprecedented event Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived (Full Biography on page 6) and the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge met in a public forum._

_The minister was attempting to have Potter publicly endorse his administration and pledge his support for Fudge before the Royal Visit just three weeks away. _

_Potter however had other ideas. He began by asking the Minister why the Ministry chose not to believe him when the Dark Lord returned to power two years ago. The meeting became hostile from that moment with Potter and Fudge trading blows and Potter frankly beat the seasoned Politian._

_After Potter out right stated he believed Her Majesty should sack the Minister Fudge left the stage._

_I believe this to be a very definite sign of the times for the Minister as your average Will Wizard on the ally believes the Minister and his Ministry are failing to keep them safe._

_A low level ministry employee who wished to be un-named witnessed the events of last night had this to say:  
"Potter has the right idea. Minister Fudge has been useless these last two years and was only a marginal Minister to begin with. Just look at all the bother he has had on his watch, Sirius Black escaping, young Cederic Diggory being killed in the Tri-Wizard tournament, Dementors attacking young Mr Potter last summer and finally He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named entering the Ministry and standing on this very spot not so long ago! The Ministry for Magic and Wizarding Briton as a whole would be better off with new leadership."_

_However Delores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister (and disgraced former High Inquisitor for Hogwarts and Professor against the Dark Arts) said  
"Cornelius Fudge is the Best Minister for Magic we have seen in living memory. He rebuilt the community after the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If the Wizarding community wants new leadership, which is their democratic right, they will have the opportunity to vote for it in the next election in a year's time and it should not be the responsibility of a Muggle, one who knows nothing of our world, to decide the fate of our democracy."_

_Only time will tell if the Minister will survive past the first of August, but in this reporters opinion it is not likely._

* * *

_**DAILY PROPHET**_

_**12**__**TH**__** JULY**_

_**EXCLUSIVE ONE-ON-ONE INTERVIEW WITH HARRY POTTER  
**__Lee Jordan_

_In the last few days The-Boy-who-lived has made big waves within our hallowed halls of power, demanding the resignation of Cornelius Fudge. The surprises keep on coming as Mr Potter contacted the Daily Prophet and offered myself an exclusive interview. I have known Mr Potter since his arrival at Hogwarts several years ago. We have been acquaintances, house mates and friends then most recently Mr Potter has been my teacher and mentor. _

_Meany people know of Harry Potter's daring raid at the Ministry last month however what many people do not know is he taught several students (Myself included) Defence Against the Dark Arts when The Ministry stuck it's nose in to Hogwarts and "revolutionised" the DADA curriculum to illuminate all practical spell casting. _

_L J: Thank you for agreeing to meet with me today Mr Potter, I think the best place to start would be why are you asking you be referred to as Lord Gryffindor?_

_H P: Ah Lee. That would be telling. Actually, the title is legitimate, I have been made Lord Gryffindor, but I can't really talk about whom, why or by who but I can tell you that the Ministry is aware of the geniolagey._

_L J: Now if you don't mind I would like to go back to the last school year. Delours Umbridge came to Hogwarts first as the Defence Professor then as High Inquisitor and finally as acting Headmistress. Can what can you tell us about her teaching ability?_

_H P: What teaching ability? Senior Undersecatery Umbridge has no teaching ability. You where their Lee, she banned all the students from using defensive spells, wouldn't teach us the practical aspects of the course. Spells, incantations and wand movements were not allowed. _

_L J: so what was your response?_

_H P: Well Lee, it was my OWL year and a friend of mine persuaded me that we need to practice somehow, and as I had practiced a lot of OWL level spells for the Tri-Wizard third task I was probably the man for the job._

_L J: So the DA was born?_

_H P: Yeah the DA, the Defence Association or Dumbledore's Army._

_L J: At the same time as running the DA you where trying to get the word out amounts the students that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned. How was this met from Professor Umbridge?_

_H P: The Professor gave me several detentions and forced me to write 'I must not tell lies' with a blood quill until the message scared the back of my hand._

_L J: At the end of the school year you wound up in the Department of Mysteries, I have to ask you Harry, what on earth possessed you to go there?_

_H P: Voldamort, and you had better print the name, Voldamort planted visions in my mind through my scar. He showed me Sirius Black being tortured._

_L J: And he thought you would go after Black for revenge for your parents?_

_H P: No. he thought I would try and rescue him. Sirius is innocent, he didn't kill Pettigrew, he didn't kill those Muggles and he did not betray my parents, Sirius is, was, my Godfather, Voldamort thought I would rescue him, which I of cores did. Except when we got their Sirius wasn't there, he had never been there. Instead we were ambushed by Death Eaters._

_L J: What did the Death Eaters want with you?_

_H P: I can't answer that Lee. Its classified information_

_I thank Mr Potter, or as we must now call him, Lord Gryffindor for allowing me to speak with him and thank him for relieving several trying and emotional encounters for us. When I asked what the futcher holds for him he replied._

"_I'm going back to school in September and I'm going to learn everything I can then when I can I will join the fight."_

_For more information on the Battle of DoM see page 23._

* * *

**AN: DOUBLE UPDATE! i know right? i wanted to get these articals into the story as a doodled them on a scrap of paper but i didnt want to add them to the chapter. Please Read and Review but be kind!  
**


	15. Chapter 15 Training

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

Chapter 15 Training begins

The day after the interview in the Prophet came out three men appeared at the gates of Hogwarts just as the sun was rising. Each of them carried large ruck sack and wore camouflage fatigues. Their arms each bore three stripes. They marched up the path to the castle and waited at the door at perfect attention. They stood there for half an hour before the grate doors opened to reveal an aged man in a dress uniform baring the rank of General. The man looked like no other general the three men had ever seen, long silver hair and a silver beard tucked into his belt.

"At ease Sergeant's." Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you for arriving so early. Would you care for breakfast?"

"No thank you General." One of the Sergeants said. "We normally do our physical training first. Do you have the time sir I am afraid my watch appears to have stopped once we came through the gates?"

"Ah yes. I am afraid your digital watches will not work at Hogwarts, too much magical energy in the air. But I make it at five after five."

"Then we should begin sir." Said the second sergeant.

"If I may suggest I wake Lieutenant-Colonel Potter" Dumbledore said. "He is an incredibly powerful young man and he may not react well to a, shall we say violent, wake up call."

"Very well general. If you could show us where we may put our gear then we can get down to it."

"Very well gentlemen and lady." He added, "This way." Said Dumbledore leading the three sergeants into the castle and towards the staff wing.

* * *

Hermione was sharing a dormitory with Ginny, Luna and Tonks in Gryffindor tower. The four young women slept peacefully not knowing that their rest was going to change.

The dorm door burst open and a strange woman stepped into the room.

"UP! GET UP. GET YOUR LAZEY ARSES OUT OF BED AND GET DOWN TO THE GREAT HALL!" The woman screamed. "YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES! GO!" She finished leaving the room. Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Tonks did as they were told and scrambled out of bed pulling on clothes and stumbling into each other.

In the boys dormitory which Fred, George, Ron, Neville, and Remus where sharing much the same was going on. In absolute panic Remus pulled on Ron's jeans, which were much too long for him, but not wanting to waste time, or risk the gigantic man who was their wake up call returning they did as they were told.

The nine friends ran into the Great Hall to find all of the tables banished and replaced by one long counter. They also saw the people who woke them up, Hermione recognised them as solders, and they also saw Harry leaning against the wall smiling. The third soldier that they hadn't seen before stepped forwards and took a deep breath.

"YOU ARE TWO MINUETS LATE. LINE UP! THAT MEANS YOU TOO POTTER!"

Harry joined his friends in the line while the solders explained to them how to stand to attention and then at ease. They practiced this for a little while before they got it right and where told to stand at ease as one of the solders went to the anteroom off to the side of the Great Hall. Five minutes past and the door opened again.

"ATTENTION!" The lead soldier said. The friend's arms snapped to their sides and they brought their feet together. The lead soldier marched across the hall to greet Dumbledore and the other two solders. Salutes where exchanged and they all four marched to the line.

"All present and correct General Dumbledore!" he said.

"Very well Sergeant Major stand them at ease if you will." Dumbledore said a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sir, Yes Sir!" the Sergeant Major responded with a salute and he turned smartly and addressed the line. "SQUAD, STAND AT EASE!"

The line up complied brining heir arms from their sides to folding them behind their backs, hands folded at the small of the back and their feet shoulder width apart.

"Friends, I have asked you hear for a simple reason, you have been selected by myself and Colonel Potter to make up a squadron of Her Majesty's Army most recently dubbed the Elizabeth Magical Volunteers." Dumbledore told them. "Your wake up call this morning not withstanding I want you all to understand that this is a completely voluntary assignment, any of you not wishing to participate need only fall out and leave the hall." Dumbledore waited for a moment to see if anybody left. No one moved so much as a muscled and the old man smiled. "Very good. I am General Dumbledore, I commanded this unit during the last muggle/wizard crisis, the struggle against Grindelwald and the Third Reich, The Second World War. After the downfall of Grindelwald the unit was disbanded, our Colours put up and honners forgotten, which was for the best, however with the rise of Lord Voldemort's Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second has saw fit to re-instate us and assign us the Army's most elite and secretive regiment the 22nd Special Air Service.

"You will be trained to fight like a soldier, you will use Muggle military equipment and learn to think like and fight like solders. We believe that this will tip the balance in favour of the light in the ongoing fight against Voldamort." Dumbledore continued. "Alas, I am too old to train you all, so that task has fallen to our three friends hear. May I introduce to you Colour Sergeant Andrea Dunbar of the First Battalion of The Rifles?" Dumbledore indicated the only woman amongst the sergeants.

Sergeant Dunbar was tall with a stocky build, although Harry suspected much of the stockiness to be muscle. They couldn't see her hair as it was covered by her beret. On her arm where three stripes with a crown over them. She nodded to them with a slight smile.

"We also have Company Sergeant Major Dale Smith formally of the Coldstreem Guards. Sergeant Major Smith has spent a long time protecting her Majesty and the rest of the Royal family." Dumbledore indicated a short man. As well as the three stripes on his arm he bore a large crown sewn into his epilates.

"And finally we have Regimental Sergeant Major Jack Cauldron formally of the Parachute Regiment."

Sergeant Major Cauldron was a tall well built man in his early forties. He wore the maroon red beret of the Paras. Even stood at ease you could see his biceps strain against his fatigues.

"The Sergeants will be responsible for training you. I will allow Sergeant Major Cauldron to explain your training regimen." Dumbledore smiled as the Sergeant stepped forward.

"Every morning you will be up and dressed for 0500 hours. We will then do some exercise. This will include running, calisthenics, and weight training. This should take us to about 0700 hours when you will shower, shave, change and have breakfast. At 0830 hours we will begin shooting training, first hear at Hogwarts, but in the coming weeks we will move to Hereford to use their firing ranges. At 1000 hours you will parade for the general. At 1030 hours you will be given specific tuition that is equal to your rank. Each of you will be given a Commission and enter as Officers but until you are told otherwise I command this squadron. 1200 you will have lunch and at 1230 hours We will once again train at Hereford after you have mastered the basics of weapon control we will use the various training apparatus their designed to simulate different situations you may encounter the enemy, eventually these will become live fire exercises. At 1500 hours we will debrief the exercises and return to Hogwarts. At 1600 hours General Dumbledore has laid on trainers to keep your magical battle abilities honed as well as teach new techniques. At 1700 hours we will begin combining magical and muggle battle techniques, finally at 1800 hours we will once again do light physical training followed by showers and then finally at 1900 hours you will have your evening meal. Does every one understand?" Cauldron waited for a few minutes of silence."When I ask you a question you will respond with Yes Sergeant Major! Do you understand?"

"YES SARGEANT MAJOR." The squadron called.

"Right first thing is first, we need you to be kitted out. You will receive one set of exercise clothing, one Battle Dress Uniform and one Dress Uniform." Cauldron said walking in front of the squad and stopped in front of Remus. "Name?"

"Remus Lupin." Remus replied

"You are Captain Lupin." Cauldron corrected him. "Go and collect your uniforms from Colour Sergeant Dunbar."

Lupin walked over to Sergeant Dunbar who handed him a box while Cauldron stopped in front of Hermione. "Name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger." Hermione said.

"Go get your kit Major Granger." Hermione left the line and Cauldron moved on to Tonks.

"Name?"

"Auror Sergeant Nymphadora Tonks." Tonks replied with a smirk.

"Correction." Cauldron snapped. "You are Captain Tonks. Get your gear Captain!"

Next he stopped in front of Luna. "Name?"

"Luna Lovegood Sergeant." Luna replied

"You are Lieutenant Lovegood." Cauldron told her as she went to get her uniform. The Regimental Sergeant Major turned his attention to Neville

"Name?"

"Neville Longbottom." Neville replied with trepidation.

"You are Lieutenant Longbottom." Cauldron said then turned his attention to George Weasley.

"Name?"

"I'm Forge Weasley, and this is my brother Gred." George said with a smile.

"YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE BOY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Shouted Cauldron. Sergeant Smith came over as well.

"Names to be taken for Punishment Sergeant Major?" Smith asked.

"Yes Sergeant Major. Capitan's Fred and George Weasley."

"If he knew our names why did he bother asking?"

"GO GET YOUR KIT YOU STINKING LITTLE RODENTS. ON THE DOUBLE!"

Sergeant Smith grabbed a twin in each arm and took them to Sergeant Dunbar.

Sergeant Cauldron stopped in front of Ron. "Name?"

"Ron Weasley Sir."

"You are Major Weasley."

"Thank you Sir." Ron said as he was going to get his kit.

"It's Sergeant Major, Major not Sir." Cauldron said to Ron as he walked away.

"Harry, we need to talk." Whispered Ginny wile Cauldron's attention was diverted.

"Fine, but now isn't a good time!" Harry hissed back.

"Name?" Cauldron asked Ginny.

"Ginevra Weasley."

"You are Lieutenant Weasley now go get your gear." Cauldron said before finally turning to Harry. "That leaves you. Lieutenant Colonel Potter. Go get your gear Sir."

"Thank you Sergeant Major Cauldron." Harry replied taking the final box. He opened it up to find a pair of gray sweat pants, a pair of gray shorts, a gray hoodie and a gray t-shirt. He also found a pair of trainers. He caught Hermione's eye. "At least I won't need to buy work out gear now." He whispered to her, Hermione smiled.

"Strip!" Sergeant Major Smith ordered.

"Excuse me?" Harry said.

"I said Stip." Smith repeated. "Change your clothes!"

'Gryffindors to the front' Harry thought as he pulled off the baggy T-shirt he had slept in and pulled on the baggy t-shirt from the box. Seeing him every one else followed suit and in a couple of moments everyone had changed.

"You had better get used to changing in front of one another because as soon as we can arrange it you will be moved into shared quarters." Sergeant Dunbar said presently. "Now Sir's and Ma'am's we shall be doing a spot of running."

The squad was made to jog along the path between Hogwarts and Hogsmade. The path was a mile long. The three Sergeants forced them to run backwards and forwards five times, completing a ten mile run. The final two laps (four miles) where completed at a dead run.

Once they were finished they were lined up in front of the Hogwarts doors. The three sergeants stood on the steps.

"Dear me!" declared Sergeant Dunbar. "I have never seen such a shower of shit!" she continued. "Two and a half hours to run ten miles? Pathetic!"

"Right then, as you are all pathetically slow we don't have the time to cover the other things we wanted to get through today. If it where up to me I would make you miss breakfast and get you through everything we needed to, but the General said no." Sergeant Major Smith said sadly. "However he is the General. Now, you have thirty minutes to get your selves showered and dressed in your BDU's. BDU's or Battle Dress Uniform are camouflage fatigues complete with a t-shirt, shirt, combat trousers and boots.

"Now, and I want this understood, your squadron is your family. You will fight together, you will kill together, shit you might even die together" Smith continued. "With that in mind you will do everything together? Eat, sleep, play and bathe together, at the same time in the same place. Suitable billets are still being sourced for you in the mean time you will precede to the prefect's bathroom where you will find suitable facilities and gentlemen, this includes a shave! The pass word is 'Who dares wins.' Carry on Sergeant Dunbar." Smith said saluting to Dunbar as he walked past her.

"In the bath room you will find boxes with your names on them. When you have bathed and eaten breakfast you will report to the Room of Requirement. If and one of you is late you will run a mile for every second. Do you understand?" Dunbar told them.

"YES SARGEANT!" The squad coursed.

"Very well, you are dismissed. Fall out!"

* * *

The squad went to the prefect's bathroom to find ten shower heads protruding from a tiled wall.

"Well this is different." Said Ron. "Last term there were cubicles here." He said indicating the showers.

"So how should we do this?" asked Harry.

"For heaven's sake!" said Luna pulling off her clothes and stepping under the warm spray. "Just take your bloody clothes off and get washed!"

Every one followed suit and much to his discomfort Harry found himself stood between Hermione and Ginny. Harry was trying not to look but couldn't help but notice how well endowed Hermione was feeling himself becoming aroused he turned away to see Ginny checking out his own endowment. Ginny leaned over to Harry.

"We still need to talk Harry." She whispered, deliberately leaning in so close to Harry that her breast was brushing up against his arm.

"Later Ginny." Harry said and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist stepped away from the showers and opened his box.

Inside he found boxer shorts, socks, his BDU, T-shirt and a sand colourd beret.

He quickly towelled himself dry and pulled on the underwear and T-shirt on then laced up the surprisingly comfortable calf length boots. Next he pulled out the jacket. It was in jungle camouflage motif with patch above the left breast pocket which read LT COL H. POTTER. He looked at the sleeves where he found Velcro patches and wondered what would normally go on them then moved on to the shoulder epilates where he saw a crown above a star had been stitched in with black thread. He saw Ron and Hermione donning their jackets and saw their epilates contained a crown. Lupin, Tonks, Fred and George had three stars (or pips) and Ginny, Neville and Luna had two. Once they were all dressed they went down to the great Hall for breakfast.

They found a single long table had been set out for them, in the centre of the table they found cereals and toast. There was also a large tea pot and coffee urn with Milk and Sugar beside them as well as a pitcher of Pumpkin juice and fresh orange juice. On a smaller side table against the wall they found bain Marie's leaden with scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and black pudding.

Harry quickly grabbed a plate and loaded up on cooked breakfast stuff and took a seat at the table.

No sooner had Harry pored himself a cup of coffee when Ginny plopped herself down beside him.

"Harry, can we talk?" She asked in a horse whisper.

"Sure Ginny, what's on your mind?" Harry asked.

"Us." Ginny said simply.

"Ginny, there is no us." Harry replied.

"I know Harry, but there should be. I know you like me and you know I've fancied you since I was a kid. We should be together Harry," She said.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but that just isn't going to happen," Harry said sadly sipping his coffee.

"But I love you" Ginny pleaded. "I've always loved you. I will always love you!"

"But I don't love you," Harry said apologetically. "I'm sorry but it's the truth. You're a great friend but I don't see anything more than that."

"Is there someone else?" Ginny asked tears in her eyes.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Who?"

"Hermione," Harry told her.

"Are you together?" Ginny asked.

"No, we haven't officially got together, but we are in love."

"I see," Said Ginny. "I'm going to go." Ginny said standing quickly leavening the great Hall.

"Oi Ginny!" Ron called, "where are you going? You better not be late to the room."

* * *

The squad arrived outside the room of requirement several minutes early except for Ginny who arrived just at the last second her eyes red and cheeks tear stained. Harry felt a twinge of guilt at the sight of her. Ginny ignored him and stared daggers at Hermione as the doors opened and the Regimental Sergeant Major stepped out into the corridor.

"Very well, you have all made it and on time too." He said. "In you come then."

The Room of Requirement had transformed its self into a firing range. Ten lains each separated by a thick concrete wall. At the start of each lain was a small bench each containing a pair of eye goggles and pair of ear protectors. At the end of each lain was a bulls eye target.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts firing range." Sergeant Cauldron said. "Hear you will learn the basics of pistol fire. Eventually you will of course graduate to assault rifles, but at the moment we do not have the right set up for safe practice." He continued. He moved to a table and picked up a hand gun. "This is the Browning High-Power 9 millimetre semi automatic handgun. The SAS, not to mention many other Special Forces outfits use it as their standard side arm.

"It isn't often that a soldier will be called upon to fight with their side arm, but none the less you should be proficient in its use at all times." Cauldron told them. "Now everyone gather a set of ear protectors, in a moment Sergeant Dunbar will show you what an expert marksman can do with the Browning. Put your ear protectors on now." Cauldron ordered before turning to Dunbar. Sergeant Dunbar, in your own time fourteen rounds down range. Fire!"

Dunbar didn't hesitate and quickly fired off fourteen rounds down range into her target, the squad watched intently as the fourteen bullets impacted the paper target in a neat circle in the centre of the bull's eye.

"Now I do not expect any of you to be as good as Sergeant Dunbar, she is after all a rifleman but I do expect you to be good shots. On the benches in front of each of the ranges you will find goggles to protect your eyes and loaded weapons. I will warn you right now, these guns are not toys, they are loaded with live rounds and I will not stand for any fucking about on my range, if I see any one of you acting the prat then I you will wish to god you had never even been a gleam in your father's eye, let alone born. Do you understand?"

"YES SARGEANT MAJOR!" the squad coursed.

"Right then, in your own time Fire!"

There was a thunderous noise as everyone began to open fire. In a few seconds every ones clips where empty.

Sergeant Major Cauldron walked down the line inspecting the targets. Only Harry and the Weasley twins had managed to get all of their shots in the bull's eye, but none of them managed the neat circle that Sergeant Dunbar made.

"Very Nice Captain Weasley's." Cauldron said. "You have good eyes."

"Thank you Sergeant." Fred said

"Beaters, you know?" George told him.

"And what about Potter?" he said admiring the jagged hole that used to be the Bulls eye in Harry's target.

"Seeker Sergeant." Harry replied.

Cauldron merely nodded and walked down the line. Hermione and Ron had managed to get more than half of her shots in the Bull as had Remus, Tonks and Ginny. Luna confessed to only hitting the centre of the target once and Neville seemed to have hit everywhere but the Bull.

They were shown how to reload the gun and then how to fill spare magazines and told to refire. The lesson continued for a couple of hours during which time Dunbar worked with everyone and they each improved their aim. After they each fired one hundred rounds they where each shown how the dismantle and clean their weapons. As the training session wound down Sergeant Major Cauldron gathered every one together again.

"All right, that was fairly decent for a first attempt, tomorrow I expect you to do better. I have had a message from General Dumbledore and he has asked that we remain at Hogwarts." The Sergeant said. "The weapons you have used today are now your own. Before any of you leave this room you will need to sign for them." As he spoke Sergeant Dunbar handed them each hip holsters and showed them all how to attach them to their belts. "All right then in a moment we will all go and Parade for the General after which you will be given specific instruction. Potter you are to meet with the General in his study, Major Weasley and Granger you will go to the Charms class room where I will meet you, Lupn, Tonks and Captain Weasley's you will go to the Transfiguration class room where you will meet Sergeant Major Smith and the rest of you will report to Defence Against the Dark Arts class room where Sergeant Dunbar will be waiting for you.

"FALL IN. THAT MEANS GET IN LINE. STAND AT ATTENTION, TURNING TO ON THE HAULT LEFT TURN." To Cauldrons' amazement the squad managed to get themselves in a single line. "BY THE LEFT FOWARD MARCH!"

* * *

The Squad was paraded in two ranks. They marched in a square giving Dumbledore a General's Salute before being marched into two lines in front of the aged wizard still in his General's uniform.

"Stand them at ease Sergeant Dunbar." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

"Very good General." Dunbar said before turning smartly on her heal to address the squad. "SQUADERAN WILL STAND AT EASE!"

"Thank you Sergeant." Dumbledore smiled walking towards the two ranks. "It would be traditional at this moment to carry out an inspection, however at the moment I will refrain from doing so and instead tell you about the arrangements I have made with regards to your housing and space for target practice, to get this space ready I am afraid I will require your help and would their for need to suspend your afternoon training for today. Any questions?"

Harry raised his hand.

"Yes, Liutenant Colonel Potter?"

"You haven't told us where this space is General." Harry said.

"Why Colonel you are absolutely right, do forgive me, I speak of course of the Chamber of Secrets." Dumbledore explained. "After your lunch you will report to me outside of Moaning Mertals bathroom. Lieutenant Weasley you may be excused if you wish?" Ginny nodded. "Quite understandable after the ordeal you suffered down in the chamber. I will ask that Sergeant Dunbar takes the opportunity to give you extra shooting training. That is all I have to say to you this morning, please enjoy your individual lessons."

"SQUAD, SQUAD ATTENTION!" Dunbar ordered and saluted to Dumbledore. "SQUAD TO YOUR DUTIES FALL OUT!"

* * *

For his individual training Harry and Dumbledore discussed the responsibilities of command as well as studying the Army's general and standing orders book. Their discussion then turned to their first operation.

"On the second of August the blood wards around your relative's home will fail." Dumbledore said.

"Then we have to get them out!" Harry said.

"Indeed we do." Dumbledore said. "But it occurs to me that this may be an opportunity to test your unit's preparations. I propose that we remove the Dursleys to a safe location no later than July thirtieth, we will then enchant some house hold objects to look like the Dursleys." He continued. "After we have removed the Dursleys, the order will continue the round the clock surveillance over the house and I will have Professor Snape feed false information to Voldemort that the Dursleys are unprotected. I believe that Voldemort will not be able to resist such a tempting target and a way to strike at you personally.

"Once his Death Eaters arrive on scene the Order operative will first erect wards and then send a message to me at which point you will, as they say, have a Go where you will storm the house and eliminate the threat."

"Sounds like a good plan Sir." Harry agreed. "If you don't mind I will get Ron onto it."

"Major Weasley would be best placed to plan the operation, but You as the Colonel will be in over all command." Dumbledore said. "Please let me know how your plans are progressing."

* * *

After their lunch, which was a chilled buffet, the squad minus Ginny reported to Moaning Mertals bathroom.

Once inside Harry opened the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. In a stroke of inspiration Harry muttered "Stairs" in Parseltongue and was pleased to see wrought iron steps appear and they all descended into the chamber.

Once there, they immediately began by banishing the dust, dirt and cobwebs from the outer chamber. After a quick discussion it was decided that they would sell the shredded skin and it was shrunken down and packaged in a crate which was shrunken down again. They then banished the bones of dead vermin the basilisk had fed on. After they cleaned the outer chamber to the point it was sparkling and then thoroughly disinfected the area Harry and Dumbledore created a warm breeze to dry the area out.

"This will be where you will store your equipment." Dumbledore said. "Once the area is dry I will have House elves begin construction of three buildings. The first will be what is known in the trade as a robeing room, the second will be your equipment store and the third will be a weapons store. Now Colonel Potter, if you would be so kind as to open the inner door."

"Open." Harry commanded in a hiss.

The ancient rusted air lock swung outwards to reveal the Chamber of Secrets.

"Bloody hell!" Ron muttered seeing the size of the Basilisk carcass.

"Shit!" Hermione swore.

"Fuck…" Fred began

"Me…" George added.

"Rather not if it's all the same to you thanks." Said Harry. "I don't fancy red heads." He added.

At this point they split into teams, Tonks, Neville and Luna began siphoning away the water that covered the floor. Harry, Ron and Hermione began sealing off all of the pipes that ran alongside the chamber while Dumbledore, Fred and George began harvesting the Basilisk carcass for potion ingredients and finally the hide for armour.

After a few hours the Chamber was clean and mostly dry. Harry and Dumbledore once again let a warm breeze run through the chamber to rid it of the damp then they finally turned their attention to the statue of Salazar Slytherin.

"It has to go." Harry said.

"I don't see how we can get rid of it." Hermione said.

"If we are going to live down hear then it has to go!" Harry persisted. "You don't know what it was like Hermione, Ginny was lying there." He pointed to an arbitrary spot on the stone floor. Riddle stood there." He continued to pointing where the sector of Tom Riddle had stood. "And that fucking snake came out of its mouth Hermione and it chased me and it nearly killed me. Do you know what it's like to have to see it now?" He demanded. "Do you have any idea what it would do to Ginny? I have hurt her enough today!"

"Hang on." Said Fred.

"What do you mean" George interrupted.

"Hurt her enough today?"Fred demanded.

"I told her I don't fancy her that I'm in love with Hermione!" Harry said.

"Oh Harry." Hermione sighed pulling him into a hug. "Maybe we could build a wall?"

It was decided a wall would be built obscuring the head of Slytherin and Dumbledore told them he had the elves design a barracks block, with beds for each of them, a second building would contain their bathroom facilities and third recreation aria would be built next to the barracks. There was also enough space for a small parade square and a full size firing range that would be capable of withstanding the automatic fire of their rifles. All in all the afternoons work had taken four hours. The elves would start work the next day on their living area, but the firing range would be ready by morning. They hurried back up to the main school to change for their evening work out.

* * *

The evening work out was not as gruelling as the morning, they only ran five miles, and where then subject to some stretching and press up's. After their second shower of the day they found a garment bag with their names on hanging up in the Bathroom. Each contained a Mess Dress uniform for the squad. They were all basically the same, green jacket and trousers and a beige shirt underneath as well as a green tie. Each also had a peaked cap. The only difference in each uniform was in the rank insignia, instead of the stitched in symbols of their BDU's the insignia where brass pips. All suitably attired they made their way to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was empty except for a round table set for eleven. As the School bell chimed seven o'clock Dumbledore entered wearing his own Mess Dress.

"Good evening." He smiled. "Let us sit." He indicated the round table. "Drinks will be served in a moment. It is traditional to drink port, but I have also ordered Guinness and wine. Please help your selves."

As Dumbledore spoke Dobby and two other elves popped in each carrying a bottle.

Dumbledore chose the Port, Hermione, Ginny and Luna took wine.

"Do we have Butter Beer?" Ron asked.

"I am afraid Major Weasley we have only muggle drinks this evening. I am sure that Remus will be able to recommend something for you." Dumbledore replied.

"I'll have Guinness Dobby." Remus said. Tonks, Fred, George Harry and Ron followed suit.

They eat a three course meal together enjoying one another's company. As soon as the dessert had been cleared Ginny excused herself however everyone else remained at the table for a few hours sharing laughs and drinks.

* * *

The second day of training was very much like the first. They were shouted out of bed and into their PT gear, then shouted down to the path to Hogsmead. Once they arrived their Sergeant Dunbar led them on a gruelling run, forcing them all to keep pace with her. Once they had finished the run it was Company Sergeant Major Smith's turn, which seemed to take a perverse pleasure in forcing them to stretch in unusual ways. As well as push up's and stretches Sergeant Smith had them doing sit up's and pull ups on a magically erected bar followed by yet more stretches.

Once they showered and dressed once again in their BDU's they reported to the Room of Requirement for pistol shooting. Even though the Shooting Range in the Chamber was completed and operational Regimental Sergeant Major Cauldron wanted them to have more designated Pistol practice before moving on to their rifles that afternoon.

Every one improved their aim, Harry even managed a jagged circle.

After their parade outside in front of the Entrance Hall Harry once again returned to Dumbledore's office. They discussed other possible opperations that may be necessary for their unit. Dumbledore also spoke about the disappearance of Muggle born students from Italy and now Portugal. In total four Muggle bourns had been snatched in seemingly unrelated incidents. Harry agreed with Dumbledore that these disappearances could not possibly be a coincidence. Dumbledore agreed to continue to have Charlie Weasley investigate. The next thing they needed to discuss was Professor Snape's discovery that Voldemort was once again trying to raise Titan.

"That explains the kids then." Said Harry.

"How so Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"The knowledge." Harry said. "When you mentioned Voldamort and Titan I remembered a dark ritual. Sort of." He continued.

"Do go on Harry." Said Dumbledore taking notes.

"It's called the Conduit. You siphon powers from Muggle bourns into a conduit, Voldamort, and then he would use the influx of power to resurrect Titan."

"Merciful Merlin." Dumbledore said. "but why children?"

"I don't know Sir. I can't know something if the information is available in this world. There might be a way though."

"how so?"

"Is their such a thing as the Mirim Codex?" Harry asked.

"There is." Dumbledore nodded.

"The information we need is in there. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes Harry, I know where it is."

"Then we have to get it."

"Voldemort has it!"

"Fucking hell!" Harry swore. "What about Snape?"

"Professor Snape Harry," Dumbledore chided. "He may be able to get it with enough planning but it risks exposing him as a traitor."

"We need that book." Harry persisted. "It has the Avalonian Prophesy in it."

"I will discuss it with Severus." Dumbledore promised. "But I think that this concludes our time together. Enjoy your afternoon Colonel."

Harry stood to attention and saluted.

"Thank you General Sir!" He replied.

Dumbledore smiled and jokingly returned the salute.

* * *

After lunch they reported to the Chamber of Secrets. The agreed wall had been built to hide the Slytherin statue and the barrack block had been completed. There was also a one hundred yard fireing range facing the newly erected wall. This time however instead of simple round targets they were faced with aluminium statues which would be knocked down by the round fired from the rifle but would pop back up again.

Sergeant Major Cauldron stood in front of the range.

"This is the HK MP 5. The primary assault rifle for the SAS and the Metropolitan Police's CO19 and Trident Units. This is the suppressed version meaning the noise of shooting is greatly diminished."

In demonstration he turned to the range and pressed the trigger spraying bullets at the targets knocking six down. Instead of the usual bang they had come to associate with weapons fire they heard a series of small pops.

"This is good for two reasons. The first is you will save your hearing, the second reason is the enemy will not hear you fireing and their for not give away your position.

"The MP 5 is a piece of piss to shoot. If you see it through the sight you can hit it." Cauldron continued. "The weapons are set to fire three round bursts every time you press the trigger. To guarantee a kill you will need to hit right between the eyes."

Cauldron then had every one practice with the weapons and was pleased to see that every one managed head shots nine times out of ten.

* * *

Three weeks passed in a blur of training. All of the squad where now capable of their morning run in an hour and everybody was becoming crack shots with their pistols and their rifles. Their training at Hereford had also been a complete success and the squad had made good time in clearing the Shooting house which coincidently had the same layout of Number 4 Privet Drive. Now they were waiting for the opportunity to test themselves.

They were all sat in Dumbledore's office with an aerial photograph of Harry's childhood home pinned to a bored with Ron standing beside the bored.

"I suggest we set up a control point here." He said pointing to a map with his wand. He was indicating the corner of Privet Drive and Mongolia Crescent. "Where the Sergeants will be waiting in reserve." He continued. "I would also suggest two teams of five. One team goes in the front door, the second in the back."

"Who makes up each team?" Sergeant Dunbar asked.

"Colonel Potter, Major Granger, Captains Tonks and Fred and Lieutenant Lovegood. Then myself and Captains Lupin and George and Lieutenants Weasley and Longbottom. Harry's team will storm the front, mine the back. Three from Harry's team will immediately go up stairs with the remaining two going into the living room. My team will go in through the back door in the kitchen then into the dining room and rendezvous in the living room."

"The plan has merit." Cauldron admitted, "But what is the objective of the mission?"

"Stop the Death Eaters." Harry replied

"I realize that Colonel, but what I mean is, are we aiming to capture or kill?"

"Unless an opportunity to capture presents its self then it is to kill the Death Eaters." Harry decided. "But I don't want anyone to take any risks. If in doubt go for the head."

Their training complete and their plans set all they had to do now was wait.

* * *

_This is a re-post. I finally have a Beta, The Last Free Man. so a big thank you to him. I'm sorry if you all get your in box spammed for a chapter you have all ready read. Thanks to every one who reviewed the original post, i don't know what will happen to your reviews now, hopefully they will remain and not be lost to the eather of cyber space. _

_If this is your first reading of this chapter, welcome please enjoy your visit and return for the next one and hopefully leave me a little review to tell me how much you enjoyed it._

_if you are leaveing a review please dont waist your time in saying how you hate my spelling, how english cant by my first language (it is) or take me (or my beta) to task on spelling errors that have slipped thur the net, I am frankly sick of reading them and from now on any such reviews will be delited and the reviewer will be sent a dislexic jinks by the next post._

_Thanks once again to Last Free Man for Betering and to you for reading._


	16. Chapter 16 The Royal Visit

I do not own harry Potter, the bitch dose owe me mony though

* * *

**Chapter 16 The Royal Visit**

It had been decided that the Dursleys were to be removed from Number Four Privet Drive on the 30th of July to allow time for the Order of the Phoenix to set up its observation operation. So at ten o'clock that morning, a black rolls Royce pulled up outside the house. The chauffeur, Sergeant Major Cauldron, dressed as a Military Police Officer, his left arm pinned to his side, walked up the drive way to the house. He rang the doorbell, Vernon answered the door.

"Yes?" Vernon demanded.

"Mr. Vernon Dursley?" Cauldron asked.

"Yes. Who the devil are you?" Vernon demanded again.

"I am Regimental Sergeant Major Jack Cauldron formally of the Parachute Regiment, now of the 22nd SAS."

"What do you want?"

"My commanding Officer wishes to speak with you, with your permission I will bring them inside."

Vernon looked shocked but nodded and stepped aside.

"Wouldn't mind putting the kettle on would you sir? The Rupert is partial to a brew."

"Very well, I suppose so. My wife and I will join you in the kitchen." Vernon said somewhat disgustedly and turned back to the house.

Cauldron nodded to the passenger seat of the car and Colour Sergeant Dunbar climbed out and opened the back door and Dumbledore stepped out, followed by Harry.

Harry led his General and his Sergeant up the garden path to the front door.

"Kitchen?" Harry asked. Cauldron merely nodded. "Let's get on with this then." Cauldron nodded again and led the way. He opened the kitchen door and stepped inside.

"Sir, Ma'am," Cauldron began, "May I introduce Colour Sergeant Dunbar, General Albus Dumbledore and Lieutenant Colonel Harry Potter."

"YOU!" Vernon raged and flew across the room at Harry. Before he travelled more than a foot Sergeant Dunbar grabbed him by the arm and slammed him into the fridge and twisted it behind his back while Sergeant Major Cauldron drew his side arm and pressed it to the back of Vernon's head.

"Say the word Colonel." Cauldron said thumbing back the hammer on the Browning HP.

"Stand down Sergeant." Harry ordered.

"Sir?" Cauldron said puzzled.

"I gave you an order Sergeant. Stand down now." Harry repeated, authority in his voice.

"As you wish Sir." Cauldron said releasing Vernon, all though Dunbar still held him against the fridge.

"You're dismissed, Sergeant." Harry said to Cauldron.

"Excuse me Sir, but permission to speak…" Cauldron began. "But I don't think it wise that you and the General remain here alone Sir." He continued.

"Damn it Sergeant." Harry snapped coldly. "I will not have you impugn my authority, now go and wait in the damn car!"

"Yes Sir!" Cauldron said snapping to attention and ripping of a picture perfect salute then he turned on his heel and marched from the room. They heard the front door slammed.

"Colonel Potter Sir." Dunbar began. "I believe your Uncle has pissed his pants. Sir."

"The perhaps you should release Mr. Dursley, Sergeant Dunbar." Dumbledore suggested.

"Yes Sir, General Dumbledore Sir." Dunbar said relaxing her grip slightly but leaned forward to whisper in Vernon's ear. "Listen you fat sack of shit, you try anything like that again and I won't need a gun to rip you a new arse hole!" she released him and set about making tea.

"Perhaps Mr. Dursley, you would like to go and get cleaned up." Dumbledore suggested, "We will speak with your wife."

Vernon began to protest.

"Perhaps Sergeant Dunbar could accompany you." Dumbledore suggested helpfully.

Vernon muttered something under his breath about it wasn't necessary as he left the room.

"Alone at last Petunia." Dumbledore said mildly. "If you remember when last we spoke I gave you a warning. It has been decided by Harry that even if you do not deserve our help, you should receive it so I have four options for you. First option is that I modify your memories completely, removing all memories of Lily and James Potter, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry and the magical world find you a safe place abroad for you to restart your life.

"Option two." Dumbledore continued, "I simply remove the memories of Harry, if you would prefer to remember Lilly. The offer of a safe haven remains the same.

"Option three. You leave here with your memories intact to a safe haven and finally the fourth option, we leave your home, leave your life forever and wish you luck." Dumbledore said.

"When will we be able to return home?" Petunia asked shakily.

"You won't be able to come back, Aunt Petunia." Said Harry. "Even if we get rid of Voldemort, there is always the next one."

"But our home. Our possessions." Petunia said almost frantic. "How long do I have to decide?" she asked.

"Today." Harry said. "We need you to be moved today so we can get things set up."

"What do you mean by set up, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked menacingly. "We know when the wards are going to come down, so does Voldemort. We want to use this house as a means of taking out some of his followers by using this house as bait." Harry said.

"Oh, so that's your game eh?" Vernon began. "You want us out of the way so you can use our house. This house cost money Potter, so does everything in it."

"I know that." Said Harry annoyed. "But we are setting you up a new life and that isn't cheap."

"I don't care, that's your problem. If you want this house then you will pay the market rate for it, plus something for our inconvenience plus something for our possessions." Vernon demanded.

"Is that all you think about, Vernon." Harry said sadly.

"What else is there?" Vernon asked gruffly.

"Tell us about this new life." Petunia asked.

"You will be sent to Canada. A small town in Ontario, where you will find a modest family home, which is in similar design to this one. You Petunia will be a socialite, Dudley will be enrolled in the local high school, or if you prefer I can make arrangements for him to be enrolled into a boarding school. You, Vernon, will be a senior executive in a local firm, pulling down a respectable figure. If you perform well, you should achieve promotion within two years." Dumbledore explained.

"All right." Vernon said. "But this house needs paying for!"

"Jesus Christ." Said Harry pulling out a check book. "How much is the bloody house worth?"

"One hundred and twenty five thousand pounds." Said Vernon gleefully.

Harry pulled a note book out of his pocket and scribbled down a figure and thrust it at Vernon.

"It's a generous offer Vernon, take it or leave it."

"Fine." Said Vernon as though he was being short changed.

Harry wrote a check and handed it to Petunia.

"It's in your name Aunt Petunia." Harry told him

"One hundred and fifty thousand pounds!" she said staring at the cheque.

"If you agree to leave now." Harry added. "Where is Dudley?"

"Out with his friends." Petunia said.

"Right we'll pick him up and he will join you at the safe house. We have clothes for you so you don't need to pack. We'll move you to Canada in a week, but there is a lot going on over the next couple of days and you will be safe enough at the safe house." Harry explained and took a mobile phone out of his pocket. He flipped open the phone and hit the number 1. Speed dial took over. The call was answered with in three rings.

"Command hear. Dudley is out and about. Bag him and tag him." Harry ordered then turned back to his aunt and uncle. "Go and pack a bag. Just a couple of changes of clothes, leave everything else. We will forward everything we can on to you later." Harry ordered.

Within five minutes, Petunia came back to the kitchen with two bags. One containing her clothes as well as Vernon's, the second, slightly larger bag contained Dudley's.

"This is a portkey." Dumbledore explained passing a length of rope between the two Dursleys. "It will take you to where you are going." He said. "after three then one…two…three, Portus."

Harry, Petunia, and Vernon disappeared. Dumbledore left the house with Dunbar and Cauldron.

"I didn't overstep the mark in there did I, general?" Cauldron asked.

"No Sergeant. You did well; it all went according to plan." Dumbledore assured him. "Let us get off to the safe house."

* * *

The rest of the squad had been split into their two teams and each team was driving round Little Whinging. Ron disconnected his phone. "We're a go." He said as he hit speed dial 2, it was answered immediately. "Team 1, Team 2 here, we are a go. Confirm?"

"_Confirmed Team 2._" Hermione's voice answered. "_We are a go. Team 1 out._" Ron hung up the phone.

Two Ford Transit vans pulled out of the Waitrose car park and took off in opposite directions.

Team 2's van circulated around the Dursley's housing estate, while Team 1's van circulated around the town center and other kid hang outs.

It only took half an hour. Team 2's van rounded the corner onto Acacia Grove, a mere three streets away from Privet Drive when they saw a small whale sized boy leading a pack of three others. The van pulled up alongside the boys and pulled to a stop, the side door slid open and five people filed out, all wearing camouflage jump suits. Each was armed with their MP-5 and Browning HP's.

"Dudley Dursley?" The leader demanded.

"Yeah. What the fuck do you want?" Dudley replied.

"Come with us please." The leader said.

"And if I don't?" Dudley responded menacingly.

The Leader held up his gun.

"I kill your friends and I take you anyway." The leader said equally as menacingly.

"Don't do it, Dud." Said one of the friends.

"Shut it." Said one of the soldiers. "Major, we don't have time for this."

"True. Lieutenants, take him." The leader agreed. Two of the soldiers moved behind Dudley. One grabbed his arms behind his back and shackled them, the second put a hood over his head. "Make the rest of them forget.

"_Obliviate_." Said one of the soldiers. Dudley's friends forgot all about what just happened, and Dudley did as well.

Dudley was bundled back into the van and forced to sit as the van sped away.

Ron flipped open his phone.

"Team 1, Team 2 we have him. On our way to safe house Alpha."

The vans met up on the M25 on their way into London.

* * *

After leavening his family home over a year ago Percy Weasley moved in with his Hogwarts girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. They shared a small one bed room flat above a restaurant in central London, not far from Diagon Alley and only a short walk from St Mungo's. The Muggle land lord didn't know about magic but unknown to him, many of his former tenants were magical.

Percy hadn't been home for several days as the Minister had everyone who he found trustworthy working constantly to try and find a loop hole in the Royal Purgative. It wasn't looking good. This morning, the Minister sent Percy home for a few hours so he could bathe, shave and change.

Percy unlocked the front door and climbed the stairs leading up to the flat proper.

"Penny?" Percy called.

"I'm in here." He heard her call from their bedroom. Percy opened the door to find Penelope sitting on the bed. Her face was cut.

"Penny, what happened?" said Percy pulling out his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_." Someone cast from behind Percy. His wand flew from his hands.

"Who's there?" Percy called.

"Really, Percy." A voice said. "I am hurt that you don't recognize me." The voice continued dropping an invisibility cloak. "Do you recognize me yet, young Master?"

"No. Who are you?" Percy asked.

"I am Peter Pettigrew." Said Wormtail, "some call me Wormtail; however, you, young Master, will remember me as Scabbers."

"What? No!" Percy protested.

"Yes indeed. Now young Master, you have been chosen by my true Master, The Dark Lord, to do a special task."

"I will never help He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Percy said defiantly.

Wormtail merely smiled and moved over to Penelope and withdrew a silver dagger from his robes and cut away her dress exposing her breasts. He pawed at them briefly before pressing the tip of the knife into one of the breasts so it drew blood.

"That is your choice, young Master." Wormtail said. "But should you say no, I am afraid I will have to kill your lovely lady."

"Penny?" Percy stammered. "What is the task?"

"It's a simple thing really." Wormtail said never taking his eyes away from Penelope's breasts. "Sometime before the Queen visits the Ministry, you will place Cornelius Fudge under the Imperius curse. You will order him to cast the killing curse at her Majesty."

"Then you will leave us alone?" Percy asked.

"You have my word." Said Wormtail.

"All right." Percy decided, "I'll do it."

"Wise choice, young Master." Wormtail smiled. "I will leave you now, but remember what will happen if you fail!" To prove his point, he pulled the knife across Penelope's left breast opening a nasty gash before vanishing from sight.

* * *

The Dursleys had been sequestered in a penthouse apartment in the exclusive London Docklands. The rent was astronomical, but for just a few day's Dumbledore said the Order could fund it. Petunia had decided that it would be for the best if Vernon and Dudley have their memories completely erased of the magical world, but she asked that she would be able to remember Lily, because despite it all, she did love her sister and wanted to remember their time as children together. The date of the modification was going to take place had been decided. On the third of August, Vernon will receive a letter telling him he had gotten a job that he didn't even remember applying for in Canada that irately outstrips his current salary and worth several hundred thousand Canadian Dollars in performance bonuses and several thousand more dollars in moving expenses and that would be the end of Harry's relationship with the last of his living relatives.

* * *

The morning of the thirty first of July dawned. In London, Percy Weasley left early for work, his mind reeling from the task he was to complete, what if he was caught? What would become of Penny? What would happen to him if he didn't do it? What about his family? Although he wasn't on speaking terms with the rest of his family, Percy was still a Weasley and as a Weasley, family was very important. All through his self-imposed exile his thoughts really strayed from his family and his home.

He rounded a corner to a designated Ministry Apparition Point. He entered the run down, damp, dark ally and popped away.

At Hogwarts, in the Chamber of Secrets barrack block the squad had slept in, it was nine o'clock in the morning when Harry woke with a start. He looked around the block, Hermione snoozing to his left, Ron snoring loudly to his right. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Shit!" He muttered and jumped out of his bunk. "UP AND AT'EM!" He shouted. "COME ON, HANDS OFF YOUR COCKS AND ON WITH YOUR SOCKS." He continued tipping Ron out of his Bunk.

"What the hell?" Ron demanded.

"Come on. It's after nine, they are going to kill us."

"Harry, calm down." pleaded Hermione. "We are stood down." She explained, "for your birthday. Honestly Harry, we do need to get up to the Great Hall." She continued."Civvy's today every one" she added as she headed for the shower block.

Half an hour later everyone was dressed and had made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Normally it was just the squad who breakfasted together, but today Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had joined them, as had Professor McGonagall, and even Snape, but the three Sergeants were missing.

After a full English breakfast, handshakes and hugs were exchanged before finally gifts were handed out.

Fred and George gave Harry a Gringott's Bank Draft for thirty-thousand Galleons as a return on his initial investment. Harry immediately signed it back over to the twins, telling them that he would invest the money in Weasley's Wizarding War for research and development.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were unusually withdrawn from Harry as they presented him with their gift, a muggle book called _Bravo Two Zero_ by Andy McNab. They both wished him a happy birthday and went to stand by Ginny.

Dumbledore gave Harry another book, _The Art of War_ by Sun Tzu. Ron handed him a set of Chudley Cannon Quidditch robes, Tonks and Remus gave him a book entitled _Famous Staffs, Wizards and Magic Spells._ Harry glanced at the author: A. P. W. B. Dumbledore. Ginny handed him a card and didn't look him in the eye. Neville and Luna gave him a new Broom Stick Repair Kit. Harry didn't have the heart to tell him he already had one.

McGonagall simply shook his hand and handed him two small boxes. Inside each was a badge. The first badge said 'Prefect', and the second badge said 'Captain'. "I thought you wouldn't mind two more titles, Potter. Happy birthday." She said. Harry thanked her and shook her hand then Snape stepped up.

"Potter." He said not quite scowling. "The Headmaster has told me what you require." He said. "I may be able to get hold of it."

"If you could Professor. I don't want to say it's crucial, but well, it is." Harry said. "I need those Avalonian Prophecies."

"Very well, Potter." Snape said. "oh, and happy birthday." He added handing Harry yet another book, _Seal your mind: A Beginner's Guide to Occlumency._' By R. C. Nesbit. Snape lingered a moment, as though he wanted to say more but merely nodded and moved away to speak to Dumbledore.

'_That was weird,_' he thought as Hermione approached him.

"Happy birthday," she said shyly and handed him a package.

"You don't need to give me anything, Hermione." Harry said. "You already gave me the best present you could," he said.

"Oh and what's that?" Hermione asked.

"You gave me your love," Harry told her, unwrapping the package. It was another book. But this time instead of a textbook, it was a photo album. He flicked through the pictures. They were all of him. Playing Quidditch, hanging out with Hagrid, Ron and Hermione, teaching the DA, even some pictures of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"It's lovely, Hermione," Harry said. "Thank you." He pulled her into a hug. "Actually Hermione, there is something else you can give me."

"Anything, Harry." Hermione said.

"Be my girlfriend."

"Of course! I've been waiting weeks for you to get round to ask me that." She said pulling him onto a toe-curling kiss, which was met mostly by applause and one loud sob.

* * *

In the Ministry, things were in full swing, preparing for the Royal Visit just a day away. Percy entered the Atrium from the Apparition point and went straight to the lifts riding to the top floor to the office of the Minister. Trying to act nonchalant, he went to his desk and sorted through the memos that had piled up. An hour later, the Minister arrived.

"Ah, Weasley, good. Could you bring me some coffee, please?" Fudge asked.

"Right away Minister." Percy replied. He went to the replenishing coffee pot in the corner of the outer office. He conjured a silver try, and on it, he placed a jug of milk and a bowl of sugar. He poured coffee from the pot into the Minister's mug and placed it on the tray and carried them into the Minister's office.

"Thank you Weasley. Just put the tray down on the desk." The Minister ordered.

"Will there be anything else, Minister?" Percy asked placing the try down.

"No. I'm waiting for Amelia Bones to brief me on the security arrangements for tomorrow, when she gets hear please send her strait in."

"Yes Minister." Percy said backing away. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at the Minister.

"Weasley, what the hell are you doing?" Fudge asked standing up.

"I'm sorry Minister. I don't have a choice. They have Penny," Percy stammered.

"Who has Penny? Who is Penny?" Fudge asked moving his hand slowly to his desk drawer.

"She is my fiancée. The Death Eaters have her," Percy explained. "If I don't do what they say, then they will kill her."

"Okay, Weasley, we can protect her." Fudge said as his hand inched towards his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_." Percy cast. Fudge's wand flew away. "I'm sorry, Minister, but surely you can see that I have no choice." He continued. "_Imperio_." He cast taking a deep breath. "_Tomorrow in front of the Wizarding press, you will kill the Queen of England by means of the Killing Curse._" Fudge's eyes glazed over as the spell took hold. "Do you understand your orders?" Percy asked.

"Yes." Fudge said then shook his head. "So sorry Weasley, what were we talking about?"

"You asked me to send Madam Bones straight in to you when she arrives."

"Ah yes. Very well Weasley, you may go."

Percy hurried from the room and went back to his desk.

* * *

Harry enjoyed his birthday immensely, even though Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left with Ginny shortly after breakfast, but Dumbledore told them all that they were on call, ready for a Death Eater attack on Privet Drive, but they should consider themselves stood down for two days.

The Weasleys all left for the Burrow, Remus and Tonks went back to London, Neville and Luna returned to their home, Hermione and Harry stayed in the Barrack block. They enjoyed each other's company with a walk around the Black Lake, hand in hand.

That evening, they spent time with Dumbledore in the recreation hut drinking Port.

"Tomorrow Harry, I think you should wear your Gryffindor robes and your sword." Dumbledore said.

"Why? What's tomorrow?"

"The Queen will come to the Ministry." Dumbledore replied. "I think it appropriate that you, as the heir of Gryffindor, should be there. I will of course be wearing the robes of the Merlin family. Miss Granger, if you wish to attend you may do so, perhaps wearing your Hogwarts robes?"

"Yes Sir." Hermione replied.

"Professor, should we pack?" Harry asked.

"Why would you ask that, Harry?"

"I have a funny feeling Sir." Harry said.

"Use your judgment." Dumbledore nodded, "But I would suggest you only carry your side arms. You are officially members of the Armed Forces so you are entitled to carry your weapons." He told them. "Perhaps you should wear your BDU's under your robes." He decided. "Please be ready to leave at nine a.m. I will take my leave of you. Good night."

Harry and Hermione spent a little while longer in the hut, playing cards and talking about what they think the coming school year would bring them. Finally at ten p.m., they went to their separate beds after sharing a toe-curling kiss.

"Good night Hermione." Harry whispered.

"Good night Harry." She replied sleepily.

"Love you."

"Love you two."

* * *

After showering together, but not facing each other, Harry and Hermione dressed in dark green BDU's and combat boots. Over which, they pulled on their robes. Harry dressed in the scarlet robes of Gryffindor with gold trim showing his rank as Lord. Around his waist, he wrapped a wide leather belt and over his shoulder he pulled the Baldric. He attached a sheath to the end of the Baldric and slid the sword of Gryffindor in place.

Hermione simply pulled on her Hogwarts robes and the school's light summer cloak. She checked herself in the mirror and caught Harry staring at her. Suppressing a smile, she pinned her Prefect badge in place.

"You look wonderful Hermione." Harry told her.

"Harry, you've seen me wear this almost every day for years." She replied.

"And you have always looked wonderful." Harry replied. He was rewarded with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Harry." Hermione responded kissing him softly. "Oh, if only we didn't have somewhere we needed to be." She whispered longingly, sending Harry's senses whirling.

They left the barrack block and crossed the Chamber of secrets to the now always open door and went out to the outer chamber. They climbed the steps to the armory.

Inside the armory were all the weapons they had trained with. They each selected a shoulder holster rather than hip holsters then picked up their guns.

In a business-like fashion, they inspected their Browning HP's, loading their magazines into the base of the weapons and chambered a round, then ejected the magazines to load one more round before slapping them back into the guns and flicking the safety catch on. They placed them into the holsters and left the chamber via Myrtle's bathroom.

In the Headmaster's study, Dumbledore was dressed in a robe of gold, a staff in his hand as Hermione and Harry entered the room. Seeing Dumbledore's staff, Harry gathered his will.

"_Staff._" He commanded and his staff appeared in his hand.

"Very good, Harry." Dumbledore said "Perhaps a disillusionment charm for your weapons?" he mused, tapping their shoulder holsters with his staff gently. The holsters disappeared from sight. "Very well." He said holding out a length of rope. "Grab hold." He ordered. "One… Two… Three… _Portus_." He cast. In just a second. they all felt a tug behind their navel as they disappeared from Hogwarts.

* * *

The atrium of the Ministry of Magic was crowded. Dumbledore led them directly to the Wizengamont's chamber.

Harry was expecting to be taken to Court Room Number 10, but this room was cavernous. Around the walls where stone benches rising high. The lowest three benches where already full, with the exception of three seats dotted it appeared at random throughout the throng.

In the center of the room, there was a podium and two chairs placed opposite each other. The first chair was simple and plain covered with red velvet, the second chair was a huge ornate throne.

"Come, Harry, let me show you to your seat." Dumbledore said.

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I am afraid Major Granger will have to sit up in the public gallery." Dumbledore said. "Miss Granger, take the staircase at the back of the room upstairs." He told her.

"Hang loose," Harry added. "Keep your eyes open, I still have a bad feeling about this."

"Yes Sir's." Hermione replied cheekily, wavering a small salute as she left.

Dumbledore led Harry to one of the vacant spots, which was right in front of the podium.

"This Harry, is the Potter seat." Dumbledore explained. "Your family has occupied this seat for generations."

The wizards around him shook his hand in greeting as Dumbledore went to the podium.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot." Dumbledore began, "And welcome to those who have come to observe this momentous day. There has not been a royal visit for several generations. To those of you in the public gallery, I must ask that you do not shout out or attempt to speak. To those members of the Wizengamont you may have opportunity to speak, but I ask that you refrain from doing so until the appointed time." Behind Dumbledore a trumpet sounded. "Very well, we shall begin, please stand for the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, Order of Merlin First Class!" Very few people applauded and only two or three stood as Fudge entered the room from an anti-chamber. He looked disgruntled as he took his seat. A fanfare began again and Dumbledore turned to the main door. The door flew open and soldiers in the uniform of the Coldstream Guard. Harry was shocked to see Sergeant Smith leading the Column.

"Column, Halt." Company Sergeant Major Smith ordered. The Column stamped to a halt. "Column, right turn." The Column turned to the right. "Rear rank, three passes to the rear. March!" The Column separated to form two lines. "Front rank, about face!" the front rank spun to face the rear rank their guns on their shoulder. "Border Arms!" the columns dropped the butts of the rifles to the floor their bayonets gleaming in the light of the gas lamps.

A fan fair sounded and Dumbledore spoke again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stand up." The whole chamber stood at one, including Fudge. "May I introduce _Her Majesty_ Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and of Her other Realms and Territories, Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith"

Her majesty entered the room wearing a splendid red cloak trimmed with fur. On her head sat the Imperial Crown and in her right hand she carried the Sovereign's Orb. Everyone stood and respectfully applauded. Her Majesty waved slightly as she took her seat. Dumbledore stepped back to the podium.

"Please sit." He began and waited as people sat. "Please welcome Minister Fudge to the podium." Dumbledore said and stepped aside for the Minister to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamont." Fudge began. "On behalf of the Ministry of Magic, I would first like to welcome Her Majesty to the Ministry of Magic. I would also like to ensure her that your Ministry is doing everything within its power to ensure the security of our world. Just last night, I authorized the expansion of our Auror force as well as the Hit Wizard department. In just three months the numbers of Aurors on your streets will have risen by twenty five percent. By the turn of the year, we hope to have close to five hundred extra trained aurors ready for action.

"With respect to the Crown, I do not believe the Wizarding world needs or welcomes Her Majesty's interference. Indeed for hundreds of years, we have governed ourselves, almost a country within a country, a society hidden in plain sight inside another. As the Minister of Magic for the United Kingdom, I do not recognize the authority of the crown; as such the Ministry of Magic does not recognize it!" There was a collective gasp around the room. Harry risked a look at Sergeant Smith who looked as though he was ready to declare war. "Your Majesty is welcome to tour the Ministry and will extend to you and your retainers every courtesy normally extended to any and all foreign diplomats who visit us. Thank you."

Fudge stepped away from the podium and Dumbledore spoke again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the Second."

"Thank you, General Dumbledore." The queen began reading from a sheet of paper. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen of Wizarding Britain for the warm welcome you have given us. My husband, sons, daughter, grandchildren and myself wish to express our deepest sorrow and sympathies to the loss you are experiencing at the hands of the terrorist who calls himself Lord Voldemort.

"Our speech writers have provided us with a pretty speech to deliver, but in the light of what the Minister has said, it is no longer appropriate." She took a moment to fold up the paper and place it in her always present hand bag. "Now, the Minister of Magic has said he does not recognize our authority to rule here, but we have had our wizard, Professor Clark, research the clauses of the Magicarta, which granted this Ministry limited autonomy, however that document stipulates that the Crown and whom so ever wears it shall have over all dominion of the Ministry and it is to our great shame that our predecessors and ourselves have not lived up to our responsibilities set forth in that Document. We wish to correct this mistake. We originally came here today to emplour you, the Wizengamont to take a vote of no confidence in the Minister, however we see that things here are far worse than we ever imagined possible. To that end, we have decided to enforce clause thirteen of the Magicarta." She paused and removed another, older document from her handbag.

"I Queen Elizabeth the Second, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and of Her other Realms and Territories, Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith do hear by declare that one Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic of Great Britain, to be unfit to lead and therefore exercise our right to remove him from office, effective immediately under the terms of the Treaties of the Magicarta of 1215 and install the Queen's Wizard Charles Clark as interim Minster for Magic."

"NOOOOOO!" Fudge roared rising to his feet pointing his wand at the Queen. "_Avada..._"

**BANG…BANG…**

Harry stood as Fudge stood. He pulled his Browning HP from the holster around his shoulders and fired off two shots directly into the Minister's head. At the same time Sergeant Smith and several of the Guardsmen rushed towards the queen pulling her to the floor and standing over her, weapons raised. The hall erupted into noise. Harry was ceased by Aurors and dragged to the main floor.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared. "Everyone will please take their seats." He called as Amelia Bones approached him with Harry.

"Harry Potter, I am arresting you, with the charges of murder." Bones said.

"Director Bones, I must object." Dumbledore said. "Major Potter is a commissioned officer of the Army, Minister Fudge appeared to be about to cast the killing curse to the Queen, when Harry joined up, as they say, he took an oath to protect the United Kingdom as well as Her Majesty as his commander and chief."

The queen also moved towards them.

"Colonel Potter, I presume?" The Queen said.

"Yes your Majesty." Harry replied.

"Is Colonel Potter in trouble?" The Queen asked Bones.

"Your Majesty, Colonel Potter is under arrest for the murder of Cornelius Fudge." Bones replied.

"We see." The Queen said slowly. "In that case, in our capacity of ruling, we do here by pardon Colonel Potter of all wrong doing. Furthermore we wish to bestow our personal thanks onto him for saving our lives. You will have your men release him immediately."

"Yes, your Majesty." Bones said bowing deeply and nodded to her men. "You are free to go, Potter." She added.

"Thank you, Director." Harry replied and turned to Sergeant Smith. "Sergeant, sweep the hall. I don't think Fudge has acted on his own. Check every wand you can find."

"Very well, Sir." Smith said and turned to the Guard and issued orders. Professor Clark came over to them.

"I think that perhaps, Madam, we should move to the Minister's office." Clark said. "Perhaps the investigation should happen there."

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, "I would like to return to Hogwarts."

"Of course, when Miss Granger has had her wand checked you can leave."

A few minutes later, Hermione arrived and Dumbledore sent them both back to Hogwarts.

* * *

As soon as the Portkey deposited Harry and Hermione back at Hogwarts, Harry took off on his own. He wandered the corridors of the school aimlessly until he eventually found himself at Fluffy's old corridor.

He sat alone in the cold dark and damp room with just his thoughts for company.

'_I've killed today._' He thought to himself. '_Am I different? Should I feel different? Do I feel different?_'

It took several hours for someone to find him.

"Harry," it was Hermione. "Come on. The sergeants are waiting for us down in the chamber."

She led him down to the Chamber of Secrets in silence and into their recreation hut. In the center of the room was a round table, the lights where dimmed low and on the table was three bottles of scotch and one bottle of Jack Daniel's. Sitting around the table was Sergeant's Cauldron, Dunbar and Smith. Sergeant Smith was still wearing his ceremonial Guardsman's uniform, but his red tunic was open to the waist and his bare skin hat was discarded in the corner.

Dunbar was the first to speak. She stood and crossed the room to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"Thank you Potter." She said taking Harry by the hand and led him and Hermione to the table and pushed him down gently into a seat. Sergeant Smith came up to him and shook his hand.

"My god, you did well Potter." He said.

"Thank you Sergeant Smith." Harry replied sullenly.

"Smithy, Potter. You call me Smithy from now on." Smithy said firmly, "You have my respect." He said.

Finally Sergeant Major Cauldron stepped forward he looked at Harry for a long moment before he poured five glasses of scotch and handed them out. He handed Harry his glass last.

"Aye…" Cauldron said at last looking Harry in the eye for the first time. "I'll call you sir" he raised his glass to Harry before draining it. The others followed suit.

"Let me guess, Potter." Cauldron said pouring Harry a second glass. "You are upset because you took a life?" he asked. Harry nodded. "Good! It should never be easy to take a life, but when its necessary it should always be done and today, Potter… Harry, it was necessary.

"Fudge would have murdered the queen, the spell was on his lips his wand was out and pointed at her head. Smithy was on his way, but you were quicker and you shot the fucker, just like you're trained to do."

"But I could have used my wand!" Harry protested. "I could have stunned him or bound him."

"What if you missed or he summoned a shield?" Smithy asked. "He could have stopped your spell then got his spell off at Her Majesty before anyone could have stopped him. You would have wasted your chance and the Muggles would declare war on the Ministry."

Harry looked agog.

"That's right Potter." Dunbar added. "The Military have long feared a magical invasion and they have a contingency against it."

"Good" Harry said. "Voldemort will start attacking muggles in a big way soon."

"We know." Cauldron added "That's why we are here. We want to stop him too."

* * *

The five comrades in arms drank into the night. The scotch was the first to diminish, by the time the Jack Daniel's was opened Hermione excused herself to go to bed.

"I…I…I…fucking love that girl!" Harry stammered and slurred.

"We can tell mate." Smithy replied

"And for what it's worth Sir." Dunbar added "She loves you too."

"I know Andrea." Harry replied, long past ranks and surnames. "And it's Ha… It's Har…It's Harry you hear? Or… or… or …or I'll have you up on a ch…ch…charge!" Harry laughed.

Finally the drink had run out when Cauldron came over with five flasks. He handed two to Harry.

"The blue flask is for Major Granger in the morning, it's a hangover potion, she will need it." Cauldron explained as he handed round the other flasks. "The red one is for us all to drink now. It's a sober up and anti-hang over preventative. Fair warning, it tastes worse than dragon's piss."

They drank their potion and went to bed safely in the knowledge that Voldemort's plans to destabilize the royal family had been thwarted.

* * *

**Authers notes:**

**Thanks for all of you for your reviews, we have had a slight staffing change hear at Power He Knows Not so please give a warm welcome to my new BETA reader harder than the first time.  
**

**sorry its taken so long to get this chapter out, but i have collage work to do of an evening and my days off. i'm trying to write where i can.  
**

**please take the time to review this chapter, hope you enjoyed it and thanks to Harder for her BETAing and to you for reading.  
**


	17. Chapter 17 Ready to Rock and Roll

_I do not own Harry Potter but i do own the books... Actually I don't i nicked them from small children... I'm a bad bad man_

_Speaking of being a bad bad man, this chapter contains a particular violent description of death, i apologize if its offensive or if you think its too much  
_

* * *

**_Chapter 17 Time to Rock and Roll_**

The day after the Ministry incident, the squad returned to Hogwarts. They all arrived back at Hogwarts at nine a.m. and stood outside the front steps as Dumbledore spoke to them.

"As you know, Harry was forced to shoot Cornelius Fudge as he attempted to murder the queen. It is entirely possible that Fudge was acting under the Imperius curse; in fact, I believe that to be most likely.

"The Dursleys have left and they are settling into their new life in Canada, their memories modified and the Order of the Phoenix is currently staking out Privet Drive twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. The command post has been set up in a magical tent in the disguise of the Telephone Company where Major Weasley has suggested.

"The final order of business to discuss this morning has come straight from the office of the Interim Minister." Dumbledore pulled a scroll from a pocket. "He sent me a letter which he wishes me to read to you all;

" ' _Dear friends,_

"'_I wish to first thank you all for all the work you are doing in order to protect not only the magical community, but the Muggle world from the danger of Voldemort. I would like to extend my personal thanks to Colonel Potter for his heroism in the face of extreme danger. I am writing to you at the bequest of Her Majesty who wishes to add a new name to your squadron. For official purposes you will remain The Elizabeth Magical Volunteers, however you will also be known as the Royal Phoenixes with new badges to be made and sent to you as soon as possible. You will remain a black operation, but Her Majesty wishes to meet you all in the very near future, something I am hoping to arrange in the next month while the Royal Family is in Ballmorall._

" '_Keep up the extraordinary work_

" ' _Charles Clark, _

"'Interim_ Minister of Magic, Queens Wizard'_"

Dumbledore rolled up the scroll. "That is all I have to discuss with you. Carry on Sergeant Major Cauldron."

Cauldron nodded and stepped up.

"Royal Phoenix, Attention!" the squad snapped to attention as Dumbledore left. "You will all report to the Chamber so we can get you suited out properly. Royal Phoenix, Dismissed!"

They all made their way to the Chamber of Secrets.

In the Chamber Sergeant's Dunbar and Smith where waiting for them all.

"Alright, gather round!" Smithy called. "Today you lucky lot are going to be issued with your field gear. Given that we may be called into operation at any moment we are going to practice first of all putting the gear on correctly, then we are going to practice moving and shooting."

"This is your sneak suit" Dunbar said holding up an one-piece charcoal suit. "It is made from thick durable material, it is also treated to make sure it holds your body heat in cool weather to keep you warm, with this you will wear your normal combat boots. You will also be issued with a helmet." Smithy held up a helmet. "It is made of Kevlar so it will stop a bullet, your Coms system is also integrated into it. Inside there are two ear pieces. One configured to your team, the other configured to the second team in the field. Command overrides both ear pieces and will be heard in surround. There is also a small fiber optic microphone mounted into the helmet. The whole unit is completely wireless."

"Next we have body armor." Smithy said holding up Kevlar vests. "Like the helmet this is made of Kevlar and will stop most bullets but we don't think it will stop spell damage."

They were then shown how to put on the charcoal gray sneak suit and strap on their body armor. They repeated this until every one of them could get the suit on in less than thirty seconds. Next they were shown nylon fabric belts with click buckles.

"These are made out of the same material as Muggle seat belts." Smithy explained as he fastened one around himself. "There is a pouch on here that contains medical potions." He continued. "One Pepper up Potion, one Anti-Cruciatus potion and finally three Blood Replenishers. On the other side is where your side arm will be strapped." He demonstrated clipping his holster to the belt and then to his thigh. "We also have three flash bangs and three frag grenades and your knife strapped here." He showed them. "Get suited up. You will need your MP-10's then we transport to Hereford."

* * *

Things for Percy Weasley were looking up. Nobody at the Ministry had discovered it was him that cast the Impirus Curse on the former Minister and in the Interim Minister had decided to keep him on as Junior Undersecretary.

He finished work and left the Ministry from the Apparition point then made the short walk to his flat. He arrived home and climbed the stairs.

"Penny?" Percy called. "Penny are you in love?"

He reached the top of the stairs and looked in the living room, it was empty, he tried the kitchen which was also empty.

'_Strange'_ he thought, '_Penny was supposed to be off work today._'

He crossed the small landing to the bedroom and opened the door.

Inside the room was dark, the blinds and heavy curtains where drawn over the window. He walked a little further into the room and he bumped his head from something hanging from the ceiling.

"What the hell?" he said out loud. "Lumos. He cast lighting his wand. He looked at what hit his head, fell to his knees and vomited.

The body of Penelope Clearwater hung naked from the ceiling, a noose tied around her neck.

"No, Penny No!" Percy wailed.

He looked up at Penny's body and saw for the first time the extreme bruising over the body, blood dripping from puncture wounds in several places on the body. The breasts seemed to be the most viciously attacked. The left nipple had been ripped off and Percy saw it just under the bed. There was a note pinned to the right breast by a small intricately designed dagger.

_Young Master,_

_Behold the price of YOUR failure._

_Wormtail_

The final straw from Percy's point of view was the placement of the second dagger. After Percy read the note he used the first dagger to cut the rope around Penelope's neck and scooped up her limp cold body in his arms and placed her on the bed. He was about to cover his fiancé's body when a gleam of light caught his attention between her legs. Percy sat down on the bed and with a shaking hand he felt his way up her cold thighs and felt a dagger just protruding from her vagina. His fingers trembling he gripped the hilt of the blade and with a loud sob he pulled it out of her. Stuck to the end of the dagger was a small fetus.

"WHY!" screamed Percy, "Why I did what you asked you bastards!" he continued and cried into his hands.

Percy cried for hours, he cried for Penny, for the unborn child he didn't know about, he cried for the loss of the life he had, he cried for crying sake.

Finally he couldn't cry any more. He stood up and conjured a length of linen and began to wrap Penny's body. When he finished he picked up the tiny fetus, which fit in the palm of his hand and placed it genteelly on Penelope's chest. He washed his hands and moved to the writing desk in the corner of the room and wrote two letters. He attached one to his own owl Hermes, the second to Penelope's owl Icerus and sent them both away.

Next with deliberation and determination he picked up the second dagger, the one removed from Penelope's private area and plunged it into his own stomach and sliced his insides open. Hara-kiri, a form of ritual suicide used by the Japanese for hundreds of years.

"Good bye Penelope, my love." Percy whispered as he faded into unconsciousness. It didn't take long for his breathing to slow and stop.

* * *

Amelia Bones sat in her office, the last couple of days had been hectic, the Interim Minister had ordered everyone employed by the Ministry submit themselves to interviews reviewing their loyalty to the Ministry in the hope to weed out Voldemort's spies. The interviews for the rest of the department heads and directors would begin tomorrow. She had been summoned to the Ministers office this morning extremely early for her own interview and had spent the rest of the day questioning her Aurors and Hit Wizards. Thankfully none of her employees had been in league with Voldemort. It had been a long day and she was about to go home for the day when Kinsley Shacklebolt barged into her office.

"Sorry for the intrusion Director, but I thought you would want to see this immediately." Kinsley apologized handing over a parchment.

"What is it?" Bones asked wearily.

"Read it." Kingsley urged.

_To Whom it may concern _

_This is a confession to aiding the Dark Lord. Several days ago the wizard named Peter Pettigrew came to my home and threatened to murder my fiancé if I did not agree to do a task for the Dark Lord. The task was to place former Minister Fudge under the Imperious curse and give him orders to assassinate the Queen during the royal visit._

_To my deepest shame I accepted the task and did indeed place Minister Fudge under the __Imperius Curse, __so I can confirm that he did not act under his own volition and it is my hope that this will exonerate him and return honor to his family's name._

_My task completed, I had hoped that the Death Eaters would leave us alone and Penelope and myself could get on with our lives. However I did not count of Harry Potter's interference and as Her Majesty was not killed, the Death Eaters deemed my task a failure and struck out in retribution. _

_Upon my arrival home this afternoon I found the body of my fiancé hanged from the ceiling and her body horrifically mutilated. _

_I cannot live with the shame of what I have done and I will not live without my fiancé, by the time this letter reaches you I will no longer be able to answer questions but I hear by grant permission for memories to be taking posthumously._

_Yours_

_Percy Weasley_

"Well bugger me silly" Bones said. "Who have you showed this too?"

"No one yet." Shacklebolt said.

"Good." Bones replied. "Take three Aurors and go to Weasley's residence. Secure the scene but don't enter. I'll take this upstairs."

"What about Arthur Weasley?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Shit!" Bones muttered. "I'll speak to him after I've spoken to Clark." Bones decided and stood up. Kingsley led her from the room.

* * *

The Royal Phoenixes returned from Hereford where they had ran the shooting house.

The shooting house is a mockup of a detached suburban home. They blew the doors off and ran through the house shooting targets and securing scare crow hostages. In total they ran the house twenty times until they managed to clear it in seven seconds.

"That was good shooting back there, Longbottom." Sergeant Major Cauldron said when they returned to the chamber.

"Thank you Sarge." Neville replied.

"We are going to run the house again." Cauldron told them. "Except rather than during day light we are going to do it at night. So get to bed early because we will be scrambling you some time in the middle of the night. Any time after midnight we will wake you up and you will have 7 minutes to get completely suited out and to the Port Key point out side of the chamber. You did well today, get some sleep and relax." He finished turning and leavening.

Molly Weasley was alone at the Burrow. Arthur was working late, but that wasn't unusual as Arthur was working late three nights out of five lately. She took the extra time to catch up on her knitting and tending to the Order members at Grimmuald Place.

She sat at the kitchen table reading a Lockhart book, not really seeing the words. A noise at the window distracted her she looked up and saw an owl. Not just any owl, but Percy's owl.

"Hermes!" she exclaimed as she opened the window. The owl swooped into the room and perched on the back of a chair. Mrs. Weasley filled a shallow bowl with water and placed it on the table in front of the owl. "Drink up Hermes dear." She said as she took the letter and opened the envelope.

_Dear Mum and Dad._

_You are going to hear some things about me in the coming days and I want you to know that I am so terribly sorry. _

_All my love_

_Percy_

With shaking hands she placed the letter back on the table and moved horridly to the living room. She stared at the Weasley clock. All of the hands where pointed to Mortal Peril, all except one. The hand containing the sad face of Percy was pointed to 'dead'.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" she shrieked with the grief only a mother could feel for her child.

* * *

It was late evening when Director Bones arrived at Percy Weasley's flat. She nodded to Kingsley who had taken up position in the window of a greasy spoon café across the street. He caught his superior's eye and looked left up the street, Bones followed his gaze and an Auror took off an invisibility cloak. Bones held up her hand and the auror nodded and pulled the cloak back on. She looked back to Kingsley, who after catching her eye, looked right and down the street. Bones followed his gaze again to a homeless man huddled up in a door way. The man looked up at Bones and winked despite herself, Bones smiled and turned back to Kingsley who looked up. Bones looked up and hovering above her head she saw a shimmering shape, the telltale signs of someone under a disillusion charm.

She nodded to Kingsley again who threw a twenty pound note on the table to pay for his £3.99 bill stood and left the café.

"Nice set up." Bones said as he reached her.

"Thanks Director. Shall we?" Kingsley said unlocking the front door.

The inside of the flat was dark so they lit their wands. Carefully they looked in the kitchen and sitting room.

"Clear." Kingsley said as Bones looked in the bathroom.

"Clear in hear." She called. "So just the bedroom now."

They opened the door.

"Holy shit!" Kingsley exclaimed when he saw the mess.

"Jesus Christ!" Bone swore when she discovered the body of Percy Weasley. "Well let's get what we came for." She said. Kingsley knelt down beside the body of Percy and put his wand to his forehead.

"Memoria retrieval" he cast pulling a long silver strand from Percy's head and slid it into a bottle that Bones proffered.

"Right then, we got what we came for." Bones said. "Let your men in and get the coroner down hear." She said. "I need to go and brief the Minister."

* * *

It was midnight on Privet Drive and Mundungus Fletcher was lying face down under a rose bush directly opposite Number four. He heard the distinct pop of apparition and turned to look up the street. He saw six people stride down the street and enter the Dursley home.

"Bloody Hell!" Dung muttered then began tracing his wand in complex movements in the direction of the house. "Obfirmo Down" he cast and a red dome appear over and around the Dursley's former property. That done he crawled out of the bushes and ran towards Mongolia Crescent. On the corner of the street was a small red and white striped workman's tent. Dung slipped inside. Inside the tent was huge. There was a huge wall full of TV monitors, Dung flicked them on. Twelve monitors showed the inside of the Dursley home one showed the whole of Privet Drive and another two showed the front and back gardens of the Dursley's home. Ignoring the images on the screens Dung reached for the red phone on the wall and lifted it. After three rings it was answered.

"_Seven, nine, three, two, nine._" A female voice answered. "_How may I direct your call?_"

"Royal Phoenixes." Dung said and the line went silent again. After a few seconds a second a second female voice came on the line.

"_Dunbar._" She said sleepily.

"Privet Drive is locked down." Dung said using the predetermined code phrase.

"_Understood._" Dunbar said suddenly awake now. "_Surveillance?_"

"Up and running." Dung confirmed.

"_Understood._" Dunbar said. "_Observe and record_." She ordered and the line went dead.

* * *

The Chamber of Secrets was dark and all of the squad was fast asleep. The lights came on and a loud claxon began wailing.

Harry sat bolt upright.

"Shit!" he swore. "EVERYBODY UP! WAKE UP NOW!" He ordered. Every one slowly stirred into consciousness.

"What the hell is that?" George asked.

"It's the alarm on Privet Drive." Harry said

"Christ!" Tonks said hopping out of bed.

"Everyone to the robing room." Harry ordered. "Get suited up and grab your gear." He continued heading out of the barracks.

It took five minutes for the squad to be ready and stood in front of Dumbledore's desk. Sergeant Smith was also there.

"What's the situation?" Harry asked.

"There are six Death Eaters contained in side of Privet Drive." Smithy told them.

"It's time to rock and roll." Neville said.

"Indeed, Lieutenant Longbottom." Dumbledore said. "You each have your Port Keys to the command post. Good luck." He told them as everyone activated their port keys and disappeared from his office.

* * *

The Royal Phoenixes appeared in the command tent and where met by Sergeant Dunbar and Mundungus Fletcher.

"What have we got?" Harry asked

"Six confirmed Death Eaters on the property." Dunbar said. "none of them have removed their masks."

"Have they tried to leave yet?" Smithy asked.

"Not yet." Dunbar replied as a bell rang. "They have just tried to apparate," Dunbar corrected.

"Do we have audio?" Smithy wondered.

"Yes, gouvna." Dung said flicking a switch.

"_Why can't we apparate?_" the first death eater said.

"_I don't bloody know._" The second replied.

"Count two men." Dunbar said. Dung made a note.

The two death eaters moved from one screen to another.

"They have gone into the kitchen." Dung said unnessecerally.

"_We can't apperate_." The first death eater said.

"_Neither can we._" Said the two in the kitchen, again both mail.

"_What should we do?_" the first Death Eater asked.

"_Where are Bellatrix and Wormtail?_" The second ask.

"_They are upstairs trying to communicate with the Master_." The kitchen Death Eater replied. "_You two better get back to your positions._"

"Can we confirm Lestrange and Wormtail?" Harry asked.

Dung clicked a couple of keys on the key board in front of him and quickly cycled through the upstairs camera.

"Their they are." Dung said. "In the smallest bedroom."

"My room." Harry said. "Audio?"

"No." Dung said surprised. "There was a microphone in the room, but the instruments are showing it isn't working."

"Must be fried by magic" Dunbar said.

"They have masks on." Hermione said. "There is no way to know if they are Wormtail and Bellatrix."

"Dung, can you zoom in on the smaller ones hand?" Harry asked.

Dung nodded and fiddled about with his controls until a hand filled the black and white screen.

"That's Wormtail." Harry said. "Where is Sergeant Major Cauldron?"

"He is out there with an eye ball on the front door." Smithy said.

Harry nodded and went to a radio terminal and picked up the receiver.

"Phoenix Six to Phoenix Major." Harry said.

"_Major is receiving you Six._" Cauldron's voice came from the speakers

"Come back to the command center we have some new information."

"_Received Six, Major is coming in._"

In two minutes Sergeant Major Cauldron came into the tent. Dressed in his own charcoal gray sneak suit and helmet carrying a long range sniper rifle.

"What have you got?" Cauldron asked.

"Possibly two priority targets in there." Harry told him. "We can confirm that the small one in the smallest bed room it Peter Pettigrew and the second person in there with him may be Bellatrix Lestrange."

"So what do you want to do about it?"

"Capture them." Harry replied. "Capture them, interrogate them, and then turn them over to the Ministry."

"That's not the mission Potter."

"It just became the mission."

"We aren't set up for a bag and snatch mission." Cauldron protested.

"Sergeant, they are two incredibly high-profile Death Eaters." Harry countered.

"But the mission is extermination, send a message to Voldemort."

"They could have intelligence." Harry pressed.

"Yes, but they could also kill you dead!" Cauldron said. "Look, Potter… Harry, are you sure that this isn't just about getting revenge for Black?"

"You mean getting revenge on the murdering bastard that sold out my parents and then faked his own death condemning my Godfather to twelve years of Azkaban and then revenge on the maniacal bitch that finally killed him not two months ago Sergeant?" Harry demanded. "It may have crossed my mind yeah. But what about Neville's parents? That bitch tortured them into insanity. They are in St. Mungo's closed ward."

"I didn't know that Longbottom, I'm sorry." Cauldron said quietly.

"But it doesn't really matter, does it?" Harry asked. "I'm in command hear aren't I Sergeant Major Cauldron?"

"Yes you are Lieutenant Colonel Potter."

"Then that's decided. Team one will go in the front door and go straight up stairs and attempt to take Pettigrew and the other one alive. Is that clear Sergeant Major?"

"Yes Sir." Cauldron said saluting. "If you don't mind Sir, I would like to go back out there and continue my reconnance." He said through gritted teeth.

"Yes that's fine, You are dismissed Sargent Major." Harry said. "But before you go, I want you to acknowledge that weapons are tight. You do not fire, understand?"

"I understand and acknowledge weapons are tight." Cauldron answered, leaving the tent muttering under his breath.

Twenty minutes later Phoenix team two consisting of Lieutenants Lieutenant's Ginny Weasley and Longbottom, Captains Lupin and George Weasley and Major Weasley where crouched in the bushes in the back garden for the Dursley's home after having painstakingly made their way silently across the back gardens of the neighbors, Colour Sergeant Dunbar at their side, meanwhile Phoenix Team One consisting of and Lieutenant Lovegood, Captains Tonks and Fred Weasley, Major Granger and Colonel Potter crouched across the road from the Dursley house with Company Sergeant Major Smith beside them.

"Phoenix Six to Phoenix Major" Harry whispered into his comm. system

"_Cauldron hear Six._" Cauldron replied

"Phoenix Team One is at our Staging Point, return to command center."

"_Acknowledged Six. Major Out._" Cauldron replied somewhat tersely.

"Phoenix Team Two-One from Phoenix Six." Harry called into the microphone.

"_Two-One receiving Six._" Ron replied.

"Team One are at our Staging Point, what is your situation?"

"_Team Two at our Staging Point awaiting orders._"

"Acknowledged, Six Out." Harry said then turned to his team. "It looks clear let's get closer." One by one each member of the team crawled across the street Smithy remained behind to watch their back.

"Phoenix Team Two-One from Phoenix Six. Team One is in Position 1. Move up."

"_Team Two-One, copies Six, Moving up._"

Ron led his team close to the back door and nodded to George who moved to the door and ran some explosive putty around the door and attached a prim cord.

"Explosives set up." George said.

"Phoenix Team One this is Two-One George has set our explosives and we are ready on your mark."

"_Acknowledged._" Harry said over the radio. "_Stand by Team Two_"

At the front of the house Fred set up the explosive putty on the front door.

"All set." Fred said.

"All right." Said Harry. "Royal Phoenix, this is Phoenix Six. On my mark Team one will blow the front door and throw flash bangs and enter the house and head straight up stairs. You know your rooms. Team Two thirty seconds after the front door explodes blow the back door, flash bangs and enter the kitchen. You know your individual assignments. Keep your heads and remember our training. "

"_Acknowledged._" Every one said at once.

"Phoenix Six to command."

"_Command hear._" Cauldron answered.

"We are ready to rock and roll." Harry said.

"_Acknowledged Six_." Cauldron said, "_Good Luck Royal Phoenix's Command Out._"

"Royal Phoenix's This is Six." Harry said. "Weapons are free at this time. Fred on my mark. Stand by… Stand by… Stand by… Go Go GO!"

It happened in seconds. As soon as Fred blew the door Hermione and Remus threw in flash bangs, once they exploded Harry led the team in to the house and up the stairs, his rifle held up in his hand. As he reached the landing he kicked open the nearest door the bathroom, he flashed the torch at the end of his gun into the corners of the room.

"Clear." He whispered and he heard the explosion from the ground floor.

"Master bedroom Clear!" Hermione called.

"Second bedroom Clear!" Remus called out.

The team gathered around the door to Harry's old bedroom.

"Remus you kick the door," Harry ordered "Luna one flash bang and we go in with wands understood?"

There was nod's all around. Harry nodded to Remus.

Remus kicked the door in.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" someone inside cast. Remus ducked behind the door frame and Luna threw in her Flash Bang. A deafening explosion and blinding white light emerged on detonation. As soon as the flash cleared Harry darted around the door, Hermione at his heels.

"_Petrificus Totalus_." Harry cast at the two Death Eaters

"_Stupefy_." Hermione cast at them

Once they were sure that the Death Eaters where stunned and bound Harry pulled off their masks.

"Wormtail and Lestrange." Remus said.

"Command, Phoenix Six."

"_Go ahead Six_."

"We have captured Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew. Has team two reported in."

"_Yes Six. Team Two has completed their objectives and ready to bug out. No friendly fatalities._"

"Acknowledged Six. Sending in capture team."

Ron heard the front door blow and silently counted to thirty in his head then nodded to George who blew the back door. Ginny and Neville threw in flash bangs and Ron led the team in the two Death Eaters in the kitchen where already on the floor Tonks and George fired rounds into their heads as Ron led Neville and Ginny into the living room.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" the first Death Eater cast. Ron rolled forward on his shoulder dodging the spell and came up to his knee and fired his own three round burst into that death eaters head. Ginny and Neville both hit the second death eater causing his head to explode.

"Clear?" Ron called.

"Clear" Came his response.

"Good work everybody." Ron said before speaking to his microphone "Command this is Two-One."

"_Receiving Two-One._" Cauldron said.

"Team two has completed our objectives. Four X-Rays down, no friendly casualties." Ron said and turnd to Tonks. "Tonks, take Neville and Ginny and set up a perimeter."

"Yes sir." Tonks said.

Once again Ron spoke to his comms.

"Command this is Two-One. I have set up a perimeter."

"_Acknowledge Two-One. Be advised that Team One have captured two high profile Death Eaters and the capture team is in bound._"

"Understood Two-One out." Ron said. "Two-One to Two-Two."

"_Two-Two receiving._" Tonk's voice came over the radio.

"Be advised Team One has made their capture and the retrieval team is in bounds."

"_Understood Two-One. We are getting a lot of Muggle attention out here._"

"That wasn't unexpected." Ron conceded, "I'll kick it up the chain."

"_Probably a good idea. The capture team has just passed our cordon._"

"Very good Two-Two. Two-One out." Ron said before immediately activating the radio again. "Phoenix Six, this is Two-One."

"_Go ahead Two-One._" Harry's voice came over the radio.

"The capture team has just past our cordon."

"_Received Two-One._"

"Tonks is reporting a lot of Muggle interest out there." Ron continued, as Smithy and Dunbar came in through the front door. "Capture team are on the premises."

"_Tell Tonks to tell the Muggles that this is just a routine SAS field training mission and they have nothing to worry about._"

"Received Six. Two-One out."

Moments later Dunbar and Smithy led Wormtail and Lestrange out of the house with their hands tied behind their backs and a black hood over their heads. Harry and Team One followed them out Ron lead Team Two behind Harry's team. They got into a waiting jeep which drove them out of the immediate area to a point where they could activate their Port Key's and return to Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: Well it happend. The Elizabeth Magical Volenteers got their unit name and even got their feet wet and there guns dirty for the first time, Percy Weasly killed him self, I know some people will have a problem with that and some think that suiside is the cowerds way out, but i dont think i would be abe to go on if my wife and daughter died, let alone if they where murderd and it was my fault. I hope the disscription of the murder seen wasnt too much for you, but i wanted to show how dispicable the Death Eaters really are.

Next chapter will focus on Draco and co and there return to England as well as an Order meeting and the Weaslys reaction to Percys suiside... I think...

Thanks to Nette91, ILoveGeorgeEads, michaeldavidgeng, Whskykitty74 & Gloria for your reviews

and as ever thanks to Harder than the first time for beatering my work. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please read and Review!


	18. Back Lash

I Do not own Harry Potter, i do not own the SAS and all thou i wish i did i dont own the copy of Fifty Shades of Gray i'v been reading.

Speaking of 50 Shades, this chapter contains a fairly lengthy and explisit sex seen that may be unsutible for younger readers.

* * *

**Chapter 18 Back Lash**

The Royal Phoenixes were on a high as they returned to Hogwarts shortly before dawn after a successful operation. Dumbledore met them in the entrance hall.

"I see your evening was well spent." He said nodding to the two Death Eaters still in their robes and burlap hoods covering their heads. Colour Sargent Dunbar was holding on to Wormtail's arm while Company Sargent Major Smith held onto Lestrange. "I have arranged accommodation for our… erm… guests in the Dungeons. Dobby will lead you there." The Sergeants lead the Death Eaters away following the house elf.

"I realise that you will wish to celebrate your successful mission and get some sleep but I am afraid I must ask you all to join me in my office." Dumbledore said gravely. "I have received some rather disturbing news."

The Headmaster lead the Phoenixes still dressed in their sneak suits carrying their weapons to his office and drew up extra seats so everyone could sit down.

"First of all may I congratulate you all on a very successful, if not somewhat unorthodox, mission. Several hours ago I received some news from the Ministry. It appears that Cornelius Fudge did not act under his own volition." Dumbledore told them.

"He was under the Imperious?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Dear God! I killed him and he was innocent!"

"It had to be done Potter." Cauldron said laying a hand on Harrys shoulder. "Whether he was in control of his actions or not he pointed his wand at the queen and was about to incant the Killing Curse. You did what you had to do, to a soldier that's what's important, motivation is secondary to provocation."

"Indeed Sargent Major." Dumbledore interrupted.

"Do they know who put Fudge under the Imperious?" Remus asked.

"Alas we do. It appears that the Death Eaters had been leaning on young Percy Weasley."

"FUCK!" Ron shouted. "The stupid fucking idiot!"

"Ronald, it would appear that Percy was coerced into doing what he did."

"How?" Ginny asked.

"It has come to light that Wormtail threatened Percy's fiancé, so your brother felt compelled to act."

"Percy is engaged?" Fred asked.

"Who would want that overgrown bi-speckled twat?"

"Penelope Clearwater was Percy's betrothed." Dumbledore said. "Sadly she was killed earlier today in the home they shared in London. When Percy came home from work yesterday he found this note." He continued and passed a copy of Wormtail's note to Ginny.

"Merciful god!" she murmured and passed the note to Ron.

"Indeed. Percy discovered Penelope's body hanged from their bedroom ceiling badly mutilated. He cut her down, washed and prepared the body for burial." Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"What happened next?" Hermione asked.

"Percy evidently sent two letters, one to the Burrow to Molly apologising for what he had done and for the rift in the family, another to the Ministry confessing what he had done and telling them where to find him."

"Percy's dead isn't he?" Ron asked flatly.

"I am afraid so Ronald." Dumbledore said removing his glasses and wiping his eyes. "He could not live with what he had done, what he was forced to do. I am truly sorry!"

"That fucking rat bastard!" Ron said suddenly and leapt to his feet.

"Weasley come back here!" Cauldron shouted.

Ron ignored him and swept from Dumbledore's office. He ran on silent feet to the dungeons and to the cell where Wormtail was being held.

"Take a break." He told Sargent Dunbar.

"Excuse me sir?" she questioned.

"That was an order, Sargent." Harry wasn't the only one who had learned to pull rank on their trainers.

"Yes sir." Dunbar said turning to leave. "It won't help sir." She added and then she was gone.

Ron slammed open the cell door and ran at Wormtail who had been tied to a chair, the burlap sack still over his face. Ron tore the sack away and Wormtail blinked in the light.

"Weasley?" Wormtail asked confused. Ron punched him in the face.

"You disgusting piece of shit!" he yelled taking his Browning from the holster tied to his hip and placed the barrel in Wormtail's mouth. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just pull the trigger and blow your fucking brain over the wall." He snarled through clenched teeth. "GO ON!" he shouted pulling back the hammer.

"Put the gun down Ron." Harry said quietly.

"NO!" Ron screamed. "I want to hear him beg for his life. Beg like Penelope Clearwater must have done."

"No Ron." Harry said quietly. "Stand down Major Weasley." He ordered sharply. The weeks of training forced Ron to comply snapping to attention at the voice of authority. "Go to Madam Pomfrey, Ginny and the twins are there, Ron, they need you."

"Yes sir!" Ron said as he marched away.

"Thank you, Harry." Wormtail whimpered.

"Shut the fuck up." Harry said taking his own Browning and whipping the barrel against the back of Wormtail's head sending him unconscious.

* * *

Lord Voldemort gathered his inner circle that evening in a cave off the North Sea coast in a small fishing town of South Shields.

"We are diminished this evening." Voldemort mused looking around his faithful Death Eaters. "I sent Bellatrix and Wormtail to Potter's house last night. Macnair, you were their handler, why have they not returned?"

"I do not know my lord. "Macnair admitted. "They reported that they had reached the house and even signaled that the attack had started, but they have not reported back to me."

"Unusual." Voldemort said. "Severus, does the Order of the Phoenix know anything about this?"

"It would appear, My Lord, that after the Muggles took the attack on their Queen rather personally and the army is working in conjunction with the Ministry. I do know that the Order has been monitoring the Dursley household, but were ordered to report back any Death Eater activity and then step back." Snape explained. "Dumbledore told me this morning that the Death Eaters who stormed Privet Drive last night are dead. He did not explain how or why."

Voldemort stared into Snape's eyes. The potions professor felt the Dark Lord's Legilimacy shields to try and break through them.

"Very well Severus." Voldemort said after a moment's silence. "Let us turn our attention to our great work. Severus, have you managed to acquire the list of Muggleborn first years?"

"I regret to say I could not." Snape said. "The copy of the list was charmed so that only Professor McGonagall could see it, I could not break the spell, so I could not copy the list and thought it too suspicious for the list to disappear so I dared not steal it and bring it to you."

Voldemort's eyes hardened.

"Very well Severus, I am sure you tried your best." The Dark lord said somewhat calmly. "Crucio!"

Snape fell to the floor convulsing with pain.

"Luckily Severus's failure was not unexpected. Draco Malfoy returned from his mission with no less than twelve muggleborns from the continent."

"Is that enough, My Lord?" Macnair asked.

"It is enough to be getting on with." Voldemort said. "We will take two new Hogwarts students at a later date." Voldemort said. "Are you recovered Severus?" He asked with mock concern.

"Yes My Lord." Snape said, still breathing heavily.

"Good. I have two more tasks for you. The first being somewhat minor, but Draco and his friends are reporting that the brats are somewhat unsettled."

"That is not unbelievable My Lord, they are after all just children."

"Indeed Severus." Voldemort said. "I am not a cruel man. I would have you make enough calming draft's to keep them sedated and calm."

"Your benevolence becomes you, My Lord. I will, of course, send some immediately." Snape said, desperate to leave.

"No need Severus, I have all the necessary ingredients hear at your disposal." Voldemort said. "The second task is somewhat more complicated. To inject the brats' powers, I will need them to drink a special potion before the ritual begins. The potion will take several weeks to brew."

"If you give me the instruction My Lord I will begin as soon as I return to Hogwarts."

"This is far too delicate for you do at Hogwarts." Voldemort sneered. "No Severus, you will have the brew this at Headquarters."

"It would seem suspicious for me to be gone for such a long time, My Lord. It would be difficult for me to maintain my cover."

"Is your presence at Hogwarts necessary?" Voldemort asked.

"It would seem…" Snape was reaching for a word, "Odd, for me to leave for an extended period of time at the moment." He continued. "Preparations are being made for the start of term." He added by way of explanation.

"I see." Voldemort said. "I would not wish to damage your cover, you are useful to me." He thought. "The position would only require your attention for three hours a day at the most. Perhaps if you began the brew at night then?"

"Of course my lord." Snape bowed.

"Tomorrow then." Voldemort said. "At midnight, I will have things ready for you." He led Snape to a seemingly arbitrary wall at the back of the cave and placed the palm of his hand on the wall. The stone vanished and behind it he saw several small cages.

Inside side the cages were children. Some openly weeping, some with tear stained cheeks and some just stared off into the distance. Then Snape felt his insides begin to freeze. He looked around and saw three dementors patrolling the chamber.

_'Not a cruel man my arse.'_ Snape thought.

"In the far corner of the cave there is a protected area, where you will find all the necessary ingredients for the calming draft."

"At once My Lord." Snape said hurrying across the room.

Snape made the calming draft and left the North Sea cave as quickly as possible, not wanting to look at the children.

Once he left the cave he scrambled around the rocks to a pebble beach. At the top of the beach was a large bar and restaurant called the Marsden Grotto. He continued along the beach making sure their where no muggles about, he turned on his heel and disapparated.

* * *

Once he arrived at Hogwarts, he went straight to the Headmaster's office, without bothering to strip from his Death Eater apparel.

He quickly told Dumbledore of his orders and the Headmaster called Remus, Harry, Moody, and McGonagall to his office and Snape repeated his tale.

"It would appear that Voldemort is planning on attacking the Hogwarts Express." Dumbledore summarized.

"How did you come to that conclusion, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Because without at least one muggleborn from Hogwarts, Voldemort will not consider his victory complete." Dumbledore replied.

"All right." Moody weighed in, "I can get behind an attack on the bloody train but the question is what do we do about it?"

"The Phoenixes are mostly students." Remus replied. "We can have them knitted out to respond to anything."

"What about you, Tonks and the twins?" Harry asked.

"I believe I may be able to help here." Dumbledore said. "Remus, I find myself once again needing a new teacher." He smiled. "I would like to ask that you return to your position of Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts?"

"It would be my pleasure, Headmaster." Remus smiled.

"As for Captains Tonks and Weasleys, I think that it prudent for members for the Order to patrol the train in these troubled times." Dumbledore said.

"Ok, so that's the train sorted." Harry said. "Now what about those kids in the cave?"

"I'm sorry Harry, there is not anything we can do for the children." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Bullshit!" Harry replied. "Snape was there!" he persisted. "You must know where the cave is!"

"I'm sorry Potter." Snape said. "The cave is under the Fidilius charm. I am not the secret keeper."

"Who is it?" Harry snapped.

"I don't know." Snape replied.

"Right." Harry said decidedly. "Remus, you're with me." Harry said storming from the office.

* * *

Colour Sargent Dunbar had pulled guard duty over the prisoners. Both Lestrange and Wormtail had been handcuffed to chairs each with a black hood over their head. The door opened and Harry stepped in followed by Remus.

"At ease, Sargent." Harry said as Dunbar brought up her weapon. Dunbar nodded and relaxed. "We need Wormtail." He said simply.

"Yes Sir." Dunbar said rising and unchained Wormtail. "The room next door has been set up for interrogation. Do you want me to inform Sargent Major Cauldron?"

"Yes." Remus said. "Sargent Cauldron knows all about Muggle interrogation techniques."

"Yes sir!" Dunbar said and shoved Wormtail roughly through a second door in the room where there was a table bolted to the floor with three chairs. Dunbar shoved Wormtail into one of the chairs and cuffed him to the table.

"That will be all, Sargent." Harry said in dismissal. As Dunbar closed the door Harry pulled the hood off Wormtail's head. "Hello Peter." He said.

"Why am I being held here?" Wormtail demanded.

"We have questions for you, Peter." Harry replied. "Oh, you remember Remus, of course."

Remus rounded the table and landed a solid right hand to the side of Wormtail's head.

"We know what Voldemort is planning." Harry said conversationally.

"Really?" Wormtail replied his eye brow raised.

"Yes." Harry said. "We know that he plans on raising Titan. We know that he is going to use children to do it, muggleborn children."

"What we don't know, Peter, is why." Remus interrupted.

"I don't care why." Harry added. "What I do want to know where the children are being kept. I want you to tell me."

"I won't tell you a fucking thing!" Wormtail replied.

"Wrong, Peter." Harry replied "You will tell us everything we want to know. Right now we will stick to Muggle interrogation techniques, but Professor Snape has a fresh batch of veritaserum on the brew."

"By the time that potion is finished brewing my Master will have completed his plan and you will be dead." Wormtail said.

"That is true Peter." Remus said. "But the full moon is just around the corner. If you don't tell us what we want to know by then I'll have Harry lock you in a room with me."

"Come on Remus, dead men tell no tales." Harry said never taking his eyes of Wormtail.

"True, but mangy rats have it coming." Remus replied.

"I'll think about it." Harry said. "Think about this Peter, I'm in charge of how you are treated. I decide what you eat, when you eat and if you eat. We'll leave you to think about that for a little while." He finished pulling the hood back over Wormtail's head.

An hour later they returned with Sargent Major Cauldron who was carrying two buckets. The first filled with ice water, the second empty. He put the empty bucket behind Wormtail's chair, the full one on the table.

"Peter, my names Jack." Cauldron said pleasantly. "I am a Sargent Major of the SAS, do you know what the SAS is?"

"The army." Peter said. "The muggle army."

"That's right Peter. The army. Now you and I are going to be having a conversation. If you answer my questions, you will be rewarded, if you don't answer my questions, or you lie, you will be punished. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good. Now, an hour ago, Colonel Potter and Captain Lupin asked you some questions and you were rude to them, for that you need to be punished. Your punishment is to keep your hood on. If you behave yourself you will be allowed to remove the hood, and it will not be put back on. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now we know that Voldemort has kidnapped Muggle born children from across Europe, we know that he wants to use them in a dark ritual. We mean to stop that. To stop that we mean to know where the children are being kept?"

Peter didn't speak.

"Where are the children, Peter?"

"Fuck you!"

Cauldron nodded to Remus who tilted Wormtail's chair and Harry took the bucket and pulled one of Professor Sprouts smallest watering cans and began pouring the icy water over Wormtail's hood tricking him into thinking he was being drowned. After twenty seconds Harry stopped pouring the water and lifted the hood over Wormtail's mouth so he could breath.

"Again." Cauldron said and Harry pulled the hood back down and poured the water again. When they were finished Harry lifted the hood again.

"Where are the children Peter?" Cauldron asked again.

"He'll kill me!" Wormtail exclaimed.

Harry lowered the hood again and poured. This went on for over an hour and they still hadn't gotten anywhere.

"That's enough for now." Cauldron said.

"But he hasn't given us anything!" complained Harry.

"He will." Cauldron said. "But we can't keep doing this. Eventually he will drown and we won't get anything out of him at all." He moved towards Wormtail and unchained him from the table and dragged him back to the room with Lestrange.

Instead of taking him back to his empty chair he was taken to a corner of the room where Cauldron pushed him to his knees by kicking him in the backs of them. Cauldron then took an electric cable tie from a pocket and used it to bind Wormtail's hands together by the wrist. He then held the arms out in front of Wormtail.

"Up straight, Peter." He said. "Do not rest back and do not allow your arms to drop. We will have another chat again soon." On his way past Dunbar he stopped. "Steak and chips tonight, Andrea?"

"That would be nice Sarge." Dunbar replied.

"I'll have someone bring some down for you. Neither of the prisoners will eat. Peter lost them that privilege. You may water them as you see fit."

"Yes Sarge."

"If Peter rests or allows his arms to drop then he will not receive water."

"Yes Sarge." Dunbar replied.

Cauldron led Harry and Remus from the room.

Once the door closed behind them, Cauldron turned to Harry.

"I know you wanted me to keep going, but there is a technique to this."

"You have twenty four hours sergeant!" Harry said.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were to be inducted into the Order of The Phoenix that afternoon. Harry had assumed that it would be as simple as turning up to the meetings and shaking hands with whoever happened to be there, but this was not the case.

Instead the Great Hall had been cleared and about one hundred seats laid out facing the Headmaster's Throne. One by one the members of the Order filtered in, shaking hands and exchanging greetings with one another. Harry, Hermione and Ron had been locked in the anti-chamber all wherein their mess dress uniform, but at Harry's insistence they were all also whirling their side arms and had their wands placed in holsters in their sleeves. When asked why he was so insistent on being armed he said there were prisoners in the castle after all.

The door to the room was unlocked and Harry led the others out into the Grate Hall. He saw with amazement one hundred people all dressed in scarlet cloaks with golden phoenixes over their hearts stood and applauded. Harry marched to the front of the hall.

"Squad. Halt!" He ordered. "Squad left face!" They turned to face Dumbledore.

"Friends, I am pleased to say the day has come where Harry Potter will take his rightful place within the Order of the Phoenix, and he does not come alone." Dumbledore said by way of introduction. "Joining him is Mister Ronald Weasley, a brave young man with a fantastic tactical mind, and Miss Hermione Granger, one of the greatest young minds of her generation. I know all three of you will serve us well.

"For generations the Order of a Phoenix has recruited the best and brightest from the Wizarding World to protect it from evils: that tradition continues to this day. Miss Granger, Mr Potter and Mr. Weasley please raise your right hands." They did as they were told. "Now repeat the oath."

Harry took a deep breath.

_"I Sir Harry James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black and the Lord of Gryffindor do here by swear that so long as I draw breath into my body to fight for the light and for what is right. I swear to defend the innocent with my life with no thoughts of glory or personal gain."_

As he finished speaking, he felt a warm glow come over him.

_'Not again'_ he thought, remembering the Quickening just a few weeks ago, but the floating and the searing pain didn't come, instead he felt a scarlet cloak fall about his shoulders. A quick look to Hermione showed she was experiencing the same phenomenon.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Dumbledore said smiling. "I give you Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, Members of the Order of the Phoenix."

The crowd around the room cheered and began to step towards them. Hands were shaken and backs patted as the threesome were directed towards the waiting Weasleys, Remus and Tonks.

Hermione pulled Harry back a moment.

"We have tonight off." She said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Cauldron gave us the night off and we have a pass." She explained. "I've urm, booked us a table at Gorden Ramsey at Clarages in London, and there is a room booked as well if you want…" she said nervously.

"What you mean spend the night together?" Harry asked.

"I rather hoped it would go like that yes." Hermione answered.

"You mean sleep in the same bed?" Harry asked his heart racing, blood pounding through his veins.

"I was thinking we wouldn't get much sleeping done." Hermione said going red.

"Jesus wept." Harry muttered.

"The table is booked for eight." Hermione went on.

"Ok." Harry said. "Maybe we can travel from Grimmauld Place? I'll have a town car pick us up?"

"That would be lovely Harry. Wear the suit you got from Harrods."

Harry nodded his mind buzzing, images of the evening's delights went through him.

* * *

Harry and Remus returned to the castle dungeons still dressed in their Order Cloaks. Before they entered the outer room Harry pulled Remus up.

"I need to rent a car, for tonight." Harry said.

"Why?"

"Hermione and I are going to Clarages tonight, she has booked a table and a room for us."

"I see." Remus said. "What time is the reservation?"

"Eight." Harry replied.

"I'll have a Rolls Royce pick you up from Grimmauld Place at seven. That will give you plenty of time to get to the restaurant and check into the room."

"Thanks Remus."

"You're welcome Harry." Remus hesitated a moment. "Do you know the contraception charm?"

"Yeah, Professor Flitwick taught us last year." Harry said.

"If I may give you a piece of advice Harry. Apply the charm when you get back to your room, it lasts for four hours no matter how many times you… erm… do it, and it somewhat spoils the mood if you need to be… ahem… groping for your wand immediately before you do the deed."

"I hadn't thought of that." Harry admitted.

"Neither did I the first time." Remus said with a smile. "Shall we?" he nodded to the door.

"I suppose so. Game face Remus."

"Yes sir." Remus replied as he opened the door.

Inside the room Andrea Dunbar and Dale Smith where sat playing cards, when Harry and Remus entered they jumped to attention and fired off smart salutes.

"At ease, Sergeants." Harry said. "Sargent Cauldron in the other room?"

"Yes sir." Smithy answered. "Pettigrew hasn't had a thing to drink since he got here."

"That's nearly twelve hours!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes sir." Smithy repeated.

"What about Lestrange?"

"She has been offered water, but she refuses to drink, Sir."

"That's her own fault then." Remus said. "Shall we go and see how Sargent Cauldron is getting along?"

"I think we should." Harry replied leading the way.

He opened the door to find Wormtail sat in the Stress position and Cauldron holding ear phones over the prisoner's ears.

"White noise." Cauldron explained. "Eventually it will drive him mad, but for short bursts it is very useful. Get the water ready, would you?" he asked.

Harry pulled his wand from his holsters. "_Augamenti_." He cast and a jet of freezing water came from his wand into the bucket.

Cauldron dragged Wormtail to the chair.

"Where are the children, Peter?" he asked.

Wormtail didn't answer.

"Tip him." Cauldron said. Remus tipped the chair.

"Where are the children?" Cauldron asked again.

"They are in a cave." Wormtail said.

Cauldron nodded to Remus who set the chair back on four legs.

"Well done Peter." Cauldron said taking the hood from the Death Eaters face. "You have earned a reward. Are you thirsty?"

"Yes." Wormtail replied. Cauldron poured him a tankard of water. "Thank you." Wormtail replied taking huge gulps.

"Slowly Peter." Cauldron warned pouring a second tankard. "This is your last tankard. Once you finish this you will be allowed to use the toilet, then I have more questions for you. If you behave yourself and be a good boy, you will be given a cheese sandwich and a cup of tea. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Wormtail said finishing the tankard.

"If you are naughty and do not do as you are told, lie to me or refuse to answer my questions your hood will be put back on and you will be returned to the Stress position. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." Cauldron opened the door. "Smithy, take Peter to the toilet."

A few minutes pass and Smithy led Wormtail back into the room, directed him to the chair and handcuffed him back to the table.

"Feel better Peter?" Cauldron asked.

"Yes thank you."

"Good." Cauldron said kindly. "Then we will continue. You told me the children are being kept in a cave. Where is the cave?"

"The North of England." Wormtail replied somewhat evasively.

"The North is a big place Peter, care to narrow that down for me?"

"North East." Wormtail said, sweat beginning to form on his brow.

"Specifics Peter." Cauldron pressed. "Where in the North East."

"SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTT" Wormtail spluttered.

"Where in the North East?" Cauldron pressed.

Wormtail shook his head vigorously.

"Please." Wormtail begged. "I can't!"

"Is the location protected by Fidelius Charm?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Wormtail replied crying openly. "I can't tell you anymore. Please don't put that bag on my head again!"

"We won't Peter." Cauldron said.

"Wait." Harry said. "One more question. Who is the secret keeper?"

"I don't know. I was handed the location on a parchment."

"Who gave it to you?" Lupin asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Wormtail said.

Harry and Lupin shared a look. Then Harry turned to Cauldron.

"Give him his sandwich and tea, then give him a blanket, he can sleep on the floor out there."

"Yes sir, I'll see to it." Cauldron replied and led them from the room. In the corridor outside they stopped to talk. "That won't work with Lestrange." He said simply.

"The water bordering?" Remus asked.

"That, and the friendly you scratch my back I'll scratch yours approach." Cauldron said.

"Any suggestions?" Harry said.

"Twenty four hours sensory deprivation and sleep deprivation." Cauldron said.

"Let's do it." Harry decided.

"It will be best if I worked with the other Sergeants, we know what we're doing." Cauldron said. "Go have your night off."

"Thank you Sargent." Harry said.

"Enjoy your dinner Colonel." Cauldron smiled.

* * *

Once again the Royal Phoenixes where going their separate ways, Ron and Ginny were going to the Burrow, Fred and George to their flat in Diagon Alley – though Harry suspected they would wind up at the Burrow as well to mourn their brother – Neville returned to his Grandmother, Luna to her father and Harry would be leaving with Hermione. Of the Royal Phoenixes, only Remus and Tonks would remain in the castle. Remus wanted to get his classroom in order for the coming school year and Tonks decided to stay with him and try and drag him to the three broomsticks for a few drinks.

Harry and Hermione flooed to Grimmauld Place where Creacure met them in the Parlor.

"The Blood Traitor has returned with the Mudblood to be Kreacher's new master!" the house elf exclaimed indignantly.

"Shut up!" Harry snapped. "Things are going to be different Kreacher." He continued. "Hermione's my guest, I'm the owner of this house and your master and you will treat us both with respect, do you understand?"

"Yes Master." Kreacher muttered treacherously

"Take Hermione's bag up to her room and then run her a bath." Harry ordered. "Then join me in the kitchen."

In a few moments Kreatcher was waiting in the kitchen for Harry.

"Master wished to speak to Kreacher."

"Yeah, Kreacher. Look, I know you don't want me as your master and you miss your old mistress, but I am the Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black now and there will be some changes!"

"Yes Master."

"For a start, you will clean this house and disinfect it." Harry said. "And get rid of anything that is cursed or dangerous. The Order will keep using the house as Headquarters, I want it livable by the end of the month."

"As Master wishes."

Harry left Kreacher to his task and went to get dressed for his date with Hermione.

* * *

Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs of Grimmauld place dressed in his suit holding a single white rose. The clock struck seven Hermione came down the stairs dressed in a black dress with a long slit up her left thigh, exposing a lot of leg. Harry found his heart in the throat.

"Hermione, wow, you look beautiful!" he said as Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs. She held her arm out to him, Harry took it and escorted her out the front door to a waiting white Rolls Royce.

The chauffeur opened the back door and Hermione slid across the seat, harry got in next to her.

"Where to mate?" The Chauffeur asked as he took his position behind the wheel.

"Clarages in Mayfair please." Harry said.

It took half an hour for them to drive through the busy London streets, they sat in a comfortable silence. When they reached the hotel and checked in the Concierge led them to their room.

Harry didn't know what to expect from the room, the Bell Boy told them that it was a Superior Queen room. Inside the large room was a large queen sized bed, large wardrobes and exquisite art deco furniture. The Bell Boy showed them the room's amenities which included a flat screen TV with satellite TV and complimentary movie channels as well as a DVD player then he showed them the ensuite bathroom. With the exception of the Hogwarts Prefect bathroom Harry had never seen anything like it. The room was floor to ceiling and wall to wall marble. A large walk in shower, large enough to accommodate both himself and Hermione and a jacozzi bath that they could both (and Harry secretly hoped would) fit in.

The Bell Boy left them alone, Hermione unpacked her small bag hanging up a blouse in the wardrobe, and Harry did the same with his jeans and T-shirt.

"We should head down for dinner." Hermione said after a few moments.

"Hang on a minute." Harry said pulling her to him. "I just wanted to show you how much I love you."

He kissed her softly on the lips and opened his mouth, she did the same and their tounges touched. Hermione gave a low moan as Harry ran his hands up the side of her chest and lightly touching her breasts. He broke the kiss and rained kisses on her neck and ear relishing Hermione's moaning in his ear. After a few seconds he kissed her again and pulled away.

"I guess we had better go then." He said with a lop sided grin.

"I'll get you for that Potter." Hermione replied straitening herself up.

"I hope so." Harry replied.

* * *

There was quite a fuss in the restaurant, it turned out that Gorden Ramsey himself was in the kitchen recording a TV show and was actually acting as head chef for the night.

"It is unusual for Chef Ramsey to cook in his restaurants these days, he is often away filming TV shows." Hermione told him as the Metra D' Hotel showed them to their table.

He handed them a menu and Harry ordered a bottle of Dom Pérignonchampagne and a waiter returned in moments with menus.

After perusing the menu and sipping champagne the waiter returned to take their order.

"I'll have the Ravioli of lobster, shellfish and salmon, lemon grass and chervil velouté to start," Hermione said "and the Butter poached lamb loin with smoked gnocchi, fresh peas, girolles, lardons and lamb jus "

"Of course Madam. And for you sir?" the waiter said turning to Harry.

"Nothing with asparagus please Harry." Hermione said. The waiter gave a knowing smile while Harry sat clueless.

"I'll have the Sautéed Scottish scallops with white asparagus, broccoli, caviar and Champagne velouté." Harry said.

"And for your main course Sir?" The waiter said.

"The Fillet of beef Wellington with prosciutto, Somerset field mushrooms and pommé dauphinoise please."

"Excellent choice sir. I will be back with your food soon."

They ate the food and chatted about this and that. After their exquisite main course they shared an order of Elderflower infused strawberries with shortbread, strawberry sorbet, white chocolate macaroons and cream.

They finished their food and Harry excused himself and quickly went the toilet. He ducked into a cubicle, dropped his trousers and boxer shorts and pointed his wand at his gentiles.

"_navita congelata_" Harry cast the contraception charm, pulled his trousers up and flushed the toilet and went back to Hermione.

"Shall we get a drink from the bar before we go up?" Hermione asked, clearly nervous.

"Sounds good." Harry said, "I saw a bar across the reception area." He continued leading Hermione across the foyer.

At the bar Harry took a crisp fifty pound note out of his wallet and waved to the barman.

"I'll have a pint of Guinness please mate and…" Harry ordered.

"A Gin and Tonic please." Hermione said. "Make it a double." She added.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask you for ID." The bar man said.

Harry and Hermione shared a look and both pulled out their HMS Armed Forces cards

"This do mate?" Harry asked passing him the card.

The barman looked closely at the card and a glazed look came over his eyes.

"Yes Sir Colonel Potter. Terribly sorry sir, but you look young and it's a ten grand personal fine if I get caught serving an underage kid. Would Gordon's Gin be all right for the Major?"

Harry nodded. He paid for the drinks and left the bar man a generous tip, feeling somewhat guilty for the confundus charm he silently cast at the poor man.

They enjoyed their drink talking quietly about their relationship thus far. In the month since Harry had awoken and declared his love for Hermione they had managed to share a few stolen moments together but especially since they began to live the Chamber Barracks they hadn't managed to really be alone.

* * *

Once they finished their drink they retired to their bedroom. Hermione suggested they put a film on, and out of her overnight bag she took a DVD and placed it in the player. In a few seconds Dogma began and Hermione curled up with Harry on the bed.

After a couple of minutes of the film ("Get out of here you Mighty Duck Fucks!") they began kissing. Hermione took the lead, not that she was more experienced than Harry but she was more confidant. The kissing and touching lasted for half an hour during which time Hermione's dress and Harry's suit had come off. Now clad only in their underwear Hermione climbed on top of Harry kissed him soundly and unfastened her bra. As the garment tumbled to the floor to reveal Hermione's breasts, Harry's eyes went wide. He reached out his hand to touch them, but hesitated.

"It's all right, Harry." Hermione said taking his hand and placing it on her breast. "I want this." She told him. Harry gently cupped her breasts and ran his thumb over her nipples and was pleased when she arched her back and moaned. He sat up slightly and planted a tentative kiss on her left nipple.

Hermione gave another moan and squirmed into his erection causing Harry to let out a moan of his own. Hermione pushed him gently back down onto the bed and lent down to kiss him, rubbing her breasts down his chest and hooked her thumbs on into the waist band and pulled down his boxer shorts, freeing his erection.

_'Bigger than I thought.'_ Hermione thought with trepidation.

Next she removed her own knickers and once again straddled Harry.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked taking hold of Harry's penis and gently rubbed it against herself. Harry let out a low moan, taking this as a yes she moved him inside her. After a few seconds of moving their hips they synced up and began moving as one. They were both gasping and moaning together when Harry began to feel pressure building up. Hermione quickened her pace. "Let it go Harry." She urged. With a loud growl he came. Hermione showed down and bent forward to kiss him once more before rolling off him and cuddling into him.

"Wow that was…" Harry began

"Yeah…" Hermione agreed.

"Did you, you know?" Harry asked.

Hermione thought for a minute, she didn't want to lie to Harry but she didn't want to discourage him.

"Not this time Harry." She said honestly.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't very good. Or last long." He said dejectedly.

"Oh Harry, you don't need to be sorry. I knew that it wouldn't last very long the first time, and I knew that I probably wouldn't orgasm either, but there is always next time." She said with a smile.

"Next time?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, next time Harry. Probably in about twenty minutes." She said.

"You'll tell me what to do?" Harry asked.

"If you need me to." Hermione said. "But I don't think you will need much guidance."

They finished watching the film in silence, cuddled into each other. As the credits rolled Hermione got out of bed and sauntered over to the bathroom naked, Harry stared. He had never seen this side of Hermione before, and he found it incredible. A minute later he heard the toilet flush and then the shower turn on.

"Harry, why don't you come here and join me?" Hermione called from the bathroom.

Not waiting to be told twice he ran across the room. In the marble bathroom, Harry stopped dead, staring at Hermione in the shower washing her hair. He couldn't help but stare as Hermione rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, she looked over and saw him stood there and motioned for him to join her.

Inside the shower cubicle, Hermione stood with her back to Harry, her backside flushed against his crotch. She poured shower gel onto her hand and bent over to wash her legs causing Harrys now erect penis to stab against her butt checks. After she slowly washed her legs she straightened up and leaned back into him and kissed his cheek.

"Why don't you help me?" She asked taking his hands and pouring shower gel into them and placed them on her breasts.

Harry gently rubbed the shower gel into her skin, genteelly caressing her breasts, she leaned further back into him and kissed his neck and groaned in his ear.

Harry continued his caress down her sides and across her flat stomach feeling the slight development of her abdominal muscles. He brought his hands to rest at her hips, still gently stroking but unsure how to move forward.

"It's ok Harry," Hermione whispered, "I want you to touch me there."

"I don't know how!" Harry said.

"Like this." Hermione said taking his right hand and guiding it to her clitoris. "Be gentle." She told him "and move your fingers."

Harry did as he was told, he moved his fingers all around her vagina with his right hand, his left hand cupping her breast and he began to lick and nibble on her neck.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione moaned.

After a little while Harry began to feel bold and moved his fingers inside of her.

"Shit!" Hermione groaned. Harry took his fingers out of her, she grabbed his hand and pushed them back in. "Fuck!"

She felt the orgasm begin deep inside her, the pressure building what finally drove her over the edge was Harry, still with his fingers inside of her, began to use his thumb against her clitoris.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" she screamed as a primal moan escaped her throat and she laughed a throaty laugh.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned around and kissed him soundly.

"More than okay, Harry."

"So that was a… you know?"

"Oh yeah Harry, that was an orgasm."

"Seemed intense."

"It was." Hermione smiled and grabbed Harry's penis. "Now it's your turn for some intensity." She whispered in his ear as she began to pump him.

Hermione began by kissing his neck then down his chest all the while pumping him. She began to sink to her knees trailing kisses down his chest and abdomen. When she made it to her knees Hermione's mouth was level with Harry's hard penis. She continued to pump it while she planted quick kisses against the head. After Harry began to moan she began using her tounge, running it along his shaft to his testicals and back to the head when she took the tip in her mouth.

As Hermione put his penis in his mouth Harry felt as though he was in heaven. Heaven became Narnia when she began to suck it.

"Oh Hermione." He moaned as she quickened her pace.

All too quickly he began to feel the pressure building again. Hermione didn't stop.

"I'm going to come." Harry warned.

Still she didn't stop, if anything it made her more enthusiastic as she sucked harder and licked faster and let out soft moans that matched Harry's.

"Oh God!" Harry exclaimed as his eyes rolled back inside his head and his orgasm overcame him.

Hermione pulled her mouth from around his penis and swallowed hard and stood up.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"You're welcome, I expect you to return the favour in the morning." She said as she handed Harry a towel and wrapped one around herself. The young lovers went to bed and fell asleep entwined in each other's arms.

* * *

_Authers Note:_

_First and formos my appologies in the large gap between updates, I have been mad buisly with my new collage corse, an NVQ level 1 in Hospitality and Catering, iv had alot of work to get thru. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, where else in fanfictiondom can you find (dont call it) tourture and sex in the same chapter? speaking of the sex seen i hope it was good for you (lolz) i know it sort of came from no whare, but i wanted to write their first time but i didnt want it to be a reaction to some thing, i had thaught it would be Harry needing comfert after killing Fudge but it seemed to me that it would cheepen it and Hermione is the type of lass to have views on how her first time should be._

_If you have never watched Kevin Smiths Dogma, go and watch it. No i ment right now. Go on, netflicks it, torrent it, rent it or however you prefer to view movies and i'll wait get the fuck out of hear you might duck fucks!_

_your back? awsome right? Who knew Alanas Morrasette was God?_

_Thanks to firebolthallow1572, ILoveGeorgeEads, god of all, starboy454 and vampiremom1221 for your reviews, and to guest as well, that was some hevey shit you laid down brother!_

_Thanks as well to my BETA Harder than the first time._

_Untill next time leave a review and let me know how you liked my sex... lol_


End file.
